Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption
by Deceptive-Innocence
Summary: Corruption is a dangerous game there are only few who can play it well, love is an even more deadly one. Only fools dare to play both, I guess I was a lucky fool. Extreme Mature Themes. Updated Ch 26
1. Chapter One Lesson Of Death

**_Fallen Angel_**

A/N: This is the companion to my stories "Anime Week" and "Fate", this is not about my regular characters it is the story of Saoko Raiya. It will be very dark and unlike "Anime Week" or "Fate", it is the darker side of those stories as there is always a darker side ready to be told. But I remind you, you don't need to read those stories to understand this it is a companion not a trilogy.

**_Chapter One – Lesson of Death_**

My story can be called many different things, but in my mind it will always be nameless. At lest I used to think, I thought that if it were nameless it truly would have only been a dream, as I always wished everyday that it was. Every time I woke up to his dark eyes always staring right at me, whither he was physically there or not. First let me ask you a question, how did your parents punish you? How did they teach you the hurt of this world? Let me answer for you, you got the easy life. A slap on the wrist and a half an hour alone in your room was your discipline, I was taught the ways of life an extremely different way. Some people would call it inhumane, barbaric unfit for a child to learn of these things at such a young age. But it would all come sooner or later why not tell them as soon as they are able to speak, walk, tie their shoes. We don't because we let them cherish their childhood before we let reality smack them in the face bringing them to the true colds of the world. Well I was given no such chance to thrive in the beauty of my young age, I was bought down to earth extremely early, in a way I thank him for preparing me for the heartbreaks and the fights for sometimes my life and sometimes just for my sanity. But also in a way I wish he had never came, for then I would not be how I am, I would know truly what love is, and what it is like having a real family. This is my story, that I hope people will learn, it's not what we are taught that should lead us but our feelings and the instincts we share that should.

I was perceived as a star-child, a good-girl, I could do anything if I set my mind to it. I was going to be a doctor, a lawyer, a writer, a painter, and an athlete. My parents, specifically my father, expected nothing short then perfection from me, and sometimes they voiced their opinions very loud and clear. That's probably what started this, my constant wanting to please my superiors, but I would soon learn that no one is your superior other then yourself.

****

My mother tucked the scarlet plush red cover up close to my chin, my mother was a young women, red hair in curls flowing down to her waist. She usually kept it in a high braid twisted to pile on her head so it looked like she had a professional hairdresser do it everyday. She was dressed in a black gown cut straight across just to show a tasteful amount of cleavage, it sparkled as it flowed down her freshly shaved legs. She was a queen fit for no king in my view I always had admired her and wished I would grow to have everything she did, but my hopes were so high they were bound to be crushed. She kissed me on my forehead and said goodnight, saying they would be back before midnight. My parents were rich, high class, with high hopes for any child born under their wing. She turned the overhead light off and quietly closed the door, going around probably to tell the maids not to bother me and if anything should happen they knew where to call them, her and my father.

Soon the darkness of night toke over, I was falling asleep ready to be taken into my dreams of childish fantasies. When a voice rang in my ear, it was gruff and deadly, it scared me at first, saying.

"Saoko, wake up" I sat up and looked around, my room was totally dark and I saw no movement. I then laid back down, gripping my pillow tightly and pulling the covers closer and shut my eyes very tightly, and then it came again. "Come to me Saoko" this was said in a whisper like it was flowing on the wind. "I command you" but it quickly changed back into a gruff and deadly voice. Something came over me then, I got up the blanket falling off me as I stood. My body seemed to move on its own, like a rope was tied around my waist and someone was pulling me where they wished for me to go. My legs soon lead me to the stairs, they stepped very quietly creeping down every step with caution. Not the slightest creak came from the stairs it was if my feet were hovering above them and just floating down the stairs. I felt my feet touch a warm carpet as I lightly walked on the balls of my feet; there was a light in my vision. Showing me that there was someone still awake but I didn't keep going into, what I expected was the kitchen; I turned and started to head through the dark passageways that led to the servant's bedrooms. Whatever was controlling me was determined not for me to be seen, that's when my foot hit something, it was smooth soft. When the hallways light flicked on, there before was my father laying face down on the ground blood seeping from the back of his head, and my mother laid on top of him, eyes wide still dressed in her beautiful gown but it was ripped and torn she was also bleeding from her virgina. She had been raped and then her throat slashed, suddenly I gained control of my body again and I fell back onto my behind and slid away from them. I felt a ripple in my throat and I started to scream, I screamed so everyone in the mansion could hear me.

"For god sakes girl shut up with that racket" a man in the shadows said, I could see the shape of his body in the dark. But there were more of them 4 more. One wore a metal armour suit and didn't look human, come to think of it only 2 out of them did. The ones I saw next were two identical looking......things that's all I could think of to describe them. They were short, bulky, and purple with pimples all over the skin I could see. The next one was the one who had told me to shut up, he had long brown hair in a braid and wore a suit that had looked like a tank top but looked like it was made of metal with purple pants. The other one was dressed the same but had short brown hair in a spiky side ways mullet, and they were all looking at me. I opened my mouth to scream again but was grabbed by my arms I struggled and he tightened his grip.

"Stop fuckin squirming" the short spiky brown hair one said, his arm then wrapped around my neck his other arm holding me by the waist. I was small but I knew that I could still cause him pain. I opened my mouth and dug my teeth into his arm. "Fuck" he swore and he dropped me, nursing his arm. But I was quickly grabbed by the back of my long yellow nightshirt and lifted up very roughly.

"Listen here, you keep your mouth shut and your teeth in check or else. I have no problem with killing little orphan girls" one growled in my ear, I was officially scared of these guys now and when I'm scared I stay extremely quiet. "Good" he then turned and walked back down through the passageway me still held in his hand, my eyes were locked on my parent's dead bodies. It was an image imprinted in my mind forever, in a way that was my first lesson. It came at age 4, the lesson of death.

**_Why are you just laying there?_**

**_Mommy,_**

**_Daddy please respond if you care._**

****

**_Where is your cherry laugh?_**

**_Why is your black suit and hat, red?_**

****

**_Did I do something wrong,_**

**_Why won't you talk to me, please mom?_**

****

**_Help me daddy don't let them take me away,_**

**_Why don't you get up and let me stay._**

****

**_I don't understand,_**

**_Why you just lay there,_**

**_Without a care._**

****

**_Please wake up,_**

**_Or was I not good enough_**

****

**_ - Lesson of Death_**

A/N: I warn you now, this story will get very graphic in both violence/sex/language and it will be long. So if you are not comfortable with mature themes turn back now. I hope you enjoy this and review please.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	2. Chapter Two A Glimpse Of Strength

**_Fallen Angel_**

A/N: Thank you to Asilin Kheldarson for your review, I hope you do continue reading. This chapter is short but has things you need to know in it so enjoy.

**_Chapter Two – A Glimpse of Strength_**

At such a young age my parent's death was difficult to go through and these men who had kidnapped me had just made it even more unbearable for me. Here I was being taken from my home, my parent's dead and these 5 didn't even regret or remorse over what they had done. Being a child I hadn't really understood what had happened at first but I knew that I would never see my parents alive again. My beautiful mother in her gown of silk or my father in his handsome suit, none of them would be there for me ever again, I was an orphaned child alone with no understanding of the outside world or how it could hurt you.

My kidnappers took me to a place where the land was a sandy desert absolutely no life except for maybe a few plants. The one that was holding me raised his hand and a bright ball of yellow light appeared in his hand, the ball of light scared me not only because of what he did with it next but that I could feel it. If I closed my eyes I could see where the ball was with my mind, I didn't need my eyes. What he did then was throw it straight at the ground, the minute it contacted with the dusty land there was no more dusty land. Instead there were 5 huge round space pods, and I was immediately thrown into one. I landed with a hard thud on the metal seat inside a pain shooting up my spine, looking around there was lots of bright lights flashing around I moved my hand to touch one curious of what it did but my hand was quickly intercepted by another much larger hand. A pain shot up my arm as he squeezed it; tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes as I closed my eyes in anguish.

"Don't even think about touching anything," he hissed at me, before climbing in. The seat wasn't big enough to hold both of us so I had to sit in his lap, I wasn't really happy about that but I had no choice.

I hadn't worry that anything I didn't want to occure would happen because as soon as we took off in a blaze of white light, a cloud of grey smoke shot out of the, what I later learned was the control panel, and it filled the whole space of the pod. My vision became very clouded as my eye lids began to fall, I tried to fight the strange substances alluring ability to make me sleep but it was no use as my head fell back onto the hard chest of the man that I shared this confining space with.

I was shaken awake as I was pulled roughly by my arm out of the pod and continued to be dragged out of what I suspected was the landing bay and into a very enormous room, there was no light making it extremely hard to see what was going on. I was thrown onto the floor before a shadowed figure, I could tell by the form of the person that it was a man, he had wide shoulders or that it looked like because he was covered in a cape. He was quite tall at lest over six foot as he towered over me, his hand came down and picked me up by the back of my shirt and examined me.

"You bought me a girl!" he said enraged his anger obviously directed towards his men.

"Master Turlus the scouter picked up an above normal power level and when we investigated it we found her," the one with the braided ponytail answered,

"Impossible this human could never have enough strength to alert the scouter's tell me Yasme do you sense anything from her now?" he asked in an knowing tone

"No sir I don't"

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? Find me a suitable recruit for Frieza," he said throwing me back at Yasme.

"Sir what do we do with her?" he asked holding me up by the back of my clothes,

"How the hell should I know, use her for a punching bag for all I care" he said and then swiftly disappeared from sight. The 5 men turned to each other and smirked an ugly smirk that I even knew was bad in my childish mind. They all surrounded me so I could not escape, and then the beating started. The first one to throw a punch was one of twin purple aliens it was aimed for my face and reached it's target, next was it's twin getting me in the ribs. It continued and continued till blood seeped from the back of my head, the red liquid flowing down from my split lip and any skin that was exposed. I tasted the sticky substance called blood as I bit my tongue in an attempt to stop a bit of the pain. My body was being bruised and bloodied and they didn't care or regret what they were doing, was this how it was with my parents no mercy just sick pleasure out of each punch thrown. The dam that was holding my power broke as I let out a scream of rage and a red aura surrounded me. The 5 men who were beating me were thrown into the wall at the force of my power and they were staying there, not being able to set themselves down unless I allowed it. That's when he came running in, the shadowed man in the cape.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" that's when he spotted me, his eyes locked on me holding shock and amazement at the same time. But as soon as my power came it went as I felt a wave of nausea take over me, my body swayed my picture of the world becoming blurry and there looked like a double of everything then I saw nothing.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**

****

****


	3. Chapter Three Lament Of Innocence

**_Fallen Angel_**

A/N: I warn you now; this chapter contains mature themes so please be aware I don't feel like being flamed because I didn't tell u guys before hand.

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ that includes any characters/plot etc. but I do own Saoko Raiya and other OC characters._

_**Chapter Three – Lament Of Innocence**_

A sickening crack sounded throughout the room as my head connected with the floor.

"Get up girl" I heard a gruff voice say, but I couldn't my body ached to sleep and be fed.

"Food" I managed to choke out in a hoarse whisper my first word spoken since my arrival.

"Food huh, not until you land a punch on me" Yasme sneered picking me up by my hair and then began to pummel my face with punches. Blood seeped into my eyes, ceasing my vision before his fist came in and knocked me into blackness.

Lazily I opened my eyes to see I was in a tank drowning in water. I began to pound at the glass window before me; it was then I realized I could breathe. But I had foolishly already alerted my kidnappers. The one I learned was Husko came in he was the second human looking one. He opened the tank's glass window and the water began to drain out he ripped the mask roughly off my face, grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out. Thrusting a large ripped t-shirt at me looking away from my child nakedness, he did not say a word a blue scouter sat on his right eye as did every single man I had seen since my coming.

"1100" he muttered and scribbled it down on a piece of paper ripping it off the pad he left the door it making a swishing sound as he left. Left alone I decided that I would explore being careful I walked through the door that Husko did before. Quietly on my tip toes I turned right and walked down the metal corridor, I wasn't aware of the shadow that loomed over me from behind till I was pulled up by the back of the oversized grey shirt that Husko hadn't given me. It was Yasme, he smirked at my frightened features.

"It's time kid for your training session with Master Turlus" he simply said and took me off towards him.

I was thrown down once again on the floor of his personal training room, I looked up to see his face looking smugly down at me. Black spiky hair and dark tanned skin a brown tail waved behind him like it had a mind of it's own. I backed up in fear as it wrapped itself around his waist, he laughed mistaking my fear of his tail for him.

"Get up girl and fight me" my ears didn't hear this at all my eyes were fixed on that brown furry tail. It jolted something in the back of my mind, but I didn't know what. I heard his footsteps echo in the room as he approached me. My eyes shot up to lock with his, black ebony eyes filled with hate and something I never could place at the time. "Maybe you need a little help getting up". I didn't even see it coming, he kicked me in the stomach, hard. I doubled over my hands automatically holding my abdomen. "Now stand up" he said in a commanding voice. Using the wall as leverage I picked myself up. "Now fight".

Not wanting to disobey his orders again I threw a punch at his leg. It hit but his laughter told me it did no damage. I didn't know how to fly at all and since he was so much taller then me I only came up to his waist I was at an extreme disadvantage. I felt his fist connect with the side of my face, I swear my neck almost snapped. When I heard a crack I knew he had broken my jaw instead. I swayed as another punch came to hit my stomach again, I wasn't unconscious but I sure as hell didn't know where I was or what I was doing. This reckless beating continued till almost every bone in my body was broken or he at lest made me feel like it. Picking me up I was thrown towards the floor I slid unable to stop my body's motions my skull was pounded against the wall, that's when I felt bile rising in my throat. I let it out yellow-white liquid spilled onto the floor from my mouth, my eyes closed and I lay blacked out in my own puke.

Once again I awoke in the tank filled with water and Husko came in wrote down my power level on a piece of paper and took it to someone while I was clad in my large grey shirt. I exit out the door once again, I felt the ship rumble and I stumbled in my footing falling to the ground. Not knowing what happened I ran back into the room I was in and huddled in a corner fear evident in my eyes. I must have sat they for at lest an hour. Something was going on out there because I began hearing things through the ship walls, screams, crashes and explosions of different kinds. My child mind not yet broken had no idea what was going on out there but I knew it was something extremely terrible. I didn't even dare to look out the window I was huddled beneath too scared of what I might find but that wasn't my choice as Yasme came in and smirked seeing my present condition.

"Come on kid Master Turlus wishes to show you a properly purged planet," he said grabbing me brusquely by the arm. I was lead out of the ship and onto a charred ground, I was afraid to walk on it fearing my feet would be burned. But when I stepped wearily onto it I found that it was not hot at all strangely cold. I began to shiver as the brisk air hit my face this was not a warm summer breeze this...was the feel of a graveyard. I looked down and my eyes met with a horrifying sight bodies lay bloodied everywhere, my eyes were drawn to a body that we were passing. A woman lay dead on the ground a baby lay griped in her arms; it chilled me deep in my heart because of her eyes. They were not closed but wide in horror like she was frozen in time. My eyes did not leave that sight till I could not see it no more. The people on this planet were human looking but they did not have two eyes instead they had 4 one on their forehead two by each ear and one in the back of their head. It was impossible to see what colour hair this race had as far as I could see they were all red heads. Turning my eyes to where we were going I saw the group of men that had originally come for me at my house and one more. Master Turlus. They all stood in a circle around something I could not see as I got closer I could hear laughing and something was being pushed around inside the circle.

"Master Turlus" Yasme said, Turlus looked up an arrogant smirk on his face. "I have the girl" he held me up to back up his statement.

"Good now who wishes to have this one" he said with satisfaction as he looked at the young girl who looked about 16 to me, but I didn't know for sure we knew how this race aged she could be extremely young or old. The men smirked and started to laugh with a tone of superiority in it. "And make sure this one sees it in full view" he said in his haughty voice nodding at me and left for the ship. I had notice that Turlus never spend much time with his men I never knew why.

"All right one of you two can have her were going back to the ship" one of those purple aliens said for both of them, I could see they were obvious twins. The one that wore the heavy metal suit also went back with them I had yet to learn their names. Yasme smirked and grabbed me and placed me in front of the girl. She was still lying on the floor crying what I thought for her destroyed race, why would she not run? I thought but I could not utter a word my mouth was closed in trepidation. A silent approval was in Husko eyes and I watched him get on top of the alien girl. He ripped her shirt off and she screamed I tore my eyes away giving her privacy of what lay underneath but my eyes were swiftly reverted to the scene by Yasme. He pried open my eyes when I tried in vain to close them I did not what to see this my mind was screaming. BAD BAD DO NOT LOOK!!!!!. But my mind wasn't stronger then Yasme's hands and I watched as the alien girl was raped against her will. I will not even describe to you the horrors of what I witnessed that day as no one should be treated in such a way. But as I lay in a corner of what was now my unofficial quarters my eyes had darken from they bright deep blue to but a hollow iciness and my mind was finally broken. He had completed the first stage of my changing.

**_I scream my hatred_**

**_For these men._**

**_Who have killed thousands,_**

**_With one hand._**

****

**_Why do they do it,_**

**_My heart doesn't want to understand._**

**_The brutality of all races,_**

**_Can never equal what I saw._**

****

**_A women taken against her will._**

**_Raped and then simply killed._**

**_The last of her kind,_**

**_That helped destroy my mind._**

****

**_Why does he want me like this,_**

**_A sniffling wreck,_**

**_That can only think of what she missed._**

****

**_Take a minute little songbird,_**

**_Let innocence's disappear,_**

**_Without so much as a word._**

****

**_So just say goodbye,_**

**_And become the warrior,_**

**_You are meant to be._**

****

- **_Lament of Innocence_**

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**

****

****


	4. Chapter Four My New Home

**_Fallen Angel_**

**_Chapter Four – My New Home_**

_Two years later_

The rape that I was forced to witness, as a small child was what had broken me from my fantasy dreams into the sick reality that I learned very quickly that I lived. I soon was tossed into the realm of hopelessness and revulsion that I like many human beings now called my home. I had forgotten long ago about my family I was taken from at age 4 it being nearly two years since and for a 4 year old that was a long time to be somewhere. I now lay in the age of 6 with a hardened heart and a fiery temper effects of my mentor and Master Turlus's training. He taught me of things I would never learn from any parent at my age his main tool of teaching was demonstration, so far in my six years on this earth I have seen men beaten death, women and children killed in immeasurable ways, rapes more brutal then the one I had seen at age 4 and countless races and planets destroyed by his hand. But there was one philsophy he had screwed into my head was "Kill or be killed because no one is trustworthy they all will hurt you in the end" and me foolishly believed it was true.

* * *

I stepped out of the Regeneration Tank once again and Husko toke my power level done, I put on a black Gi feeling no shame or embarrassment changing in front of him. According to Turlus I was now worthy enough in power to wear a Gi as a fighter instead of rags like a servant I could not wear Saiyin armour as I was not a Saiyin or so I thought.

"What is my Ki level?" I asked firmly, he stared at the sheet of paper amazement written on his face. "What is my Ki level Husko?!" I asked angered, the way I was raised I had a short temper.

"Quiet girl!" he sneered "Speak when spoken to, you are getting far too comfortable here. Mind your place gaki"

"Then what is my place to mind" I mocked, I had never gotten along with Husko.

"To be silent!!" he yelled in my direction. You might ask yourself how could a six year old talk like that? Talk like she knew better then the beings that have been on this earth far longer then her, I couldn't answer that question for I do not know the answer it was just the way I learned to act.

"Tell me what my power level is" I asked once again,

"15 000" he answered simply and trudged out the door in rage. I smirked, 15 000, not bad but my master would want more out of me it was to be expected. My long brown-reddish hair had grown much longer from when I was taken from my home, it now reached almost my waist since I hadn't had it cut for two years. The only change in my physical form was I got taller far to early for any normal biological things to happen, my height wasn't much taller I now ranged at about 3'8 to 3'9 not very tall at all. I exited the room and immediately went towards my master's quarters I had a question to ask.

* * *

I had always wondered about my power level why every time I was nearly dead and then healed it would rise, wasn't it suppose to be the other way around. I entered into his quarters to see him looking over the sheet Husko must have given him.

"Master?" I said quietly, for some reason I was always nervous and fearful of what he could do if I said something to anger him or annoy him I had seen too many people die at his hand for less.

"What is it girl?" he asked seeming annoyed by my presence right now, never had he used my real name Saoko Raiya. At that time I think I had almost forgotten it making myself nameless. Once again, if things stay nameless they don't matter so at this age I didn't matter.

"I have a question..." I stopped in fear

"Well spit it out!" he gruffly yelled,

"Why does my Ki level always rise when I am about to die but then are healed, it makes no sense" I said quite quickly, he smirked.

"You are smart for such a young age" he complimented me, I bowed silently in thank you,

"But why master?" I asked again,

"You are a Saiyin girl that is why" I stopped stunned at the answer, I was an alien like him, like my master for some reason this bought me great joy to be on the same standard's as my master who I looked up to like a father. I knew much about the Saiyin's him being one taught me everything about every race we encountered and that was many. But something still tugged at my curiosity.

"Why don't I have a tail?"

"Your tail was cut off at birth I believe and it needs at lest 4 years to grow back and then when you are in extreme anger it will come out" he finished, anger huh? That would be an easy one. "Now go train and get ready we will be reporting back to Frieza soon" he said in a commanding voice. That's when Yasme ran in.

"Sir I have important news, Frieza sir is dead" he said, Turlus seemed the happiest I had ever seen him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir"

"By who"

"The same one who killed Commander Nappa and defeated Prince Vegeta..." he didn't have to finish his sentence Turlus did for him.

"Kakkarot" he sneered "To defeat our prince is one thing but to rob him of his right to avenge his race is a high crime. Yasme set a course for earth were going to pay dear Kakkarot a visit" I didn't know that that order would be his start on his path to his demise.

A/N: Thank you to Araceil, Asilin Kheldarson, MiraiXenia18 and FighterChickCharsi for reviewing.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	5. Chapter Five My Master's Demise

**_Fallen Angel_**

****

Araceil- I know last chapter was lacking in description but I wanted to get it done quickly, I was rushing so I could start this chapter because I had inspiration for it. I hope this chapter will make up for the disappointment of last chapter. Thank you for the review.

A/N: Alright from a recent review I received from Mirai-Xenia who pointed out a very big mistake in my story (mistakes already and its only the 5th chapter my lord I need to get my ass in gear) so this chapter will have some revision in it pretty much I change the movie timeline to flow better with my story. Goku is super saiyan since I have placed it after Frieza Saga, therefore the ending will be totally different and Turlus will die in a different way and probably faster. Sorry for the big fuckin mistake and thank you Mirai-Xenia for pointing it out.

**_Chapter Five - My Master's Demise_**

The ship sped through space like a knife cutting through warm butter, 30 minutes until we would reach Earth. I could not wait, every time we would be a near a new planet we wished to sluice my senses went haywire. I was anxious anything that wanted a fight would get one no matter how small or large I would battle. I assumed that my Saiyin blood began to take me over as I waited for us to land. I had a question through for my Master, I turned to see him looking out the glass window that let him view the space we were now travelling in.

"Master if Frieza is as powerful as you say then why are you going to battle the one who defeated him, who must be as or more powerful then him" I asked, his face did not turned but his eyes switched from the window to me.

"Are you calling me weak and stupid, girl" quickly I regretted my question and shook my head in a desperate fashion. "Good but I will answer your question, if a third class Saiyin can defeat Frieza then I a Saiyin elite will have no trouble taking him down" somehow I had a feeling that my Master's pride was speaking and not himself.

* * *

The ship rumbled and shook as the ship landed, finally I thought to myself.

"Girl you may go out and see if you can find Kakkarot or any other type of beings with any power levels" I jumped for joy at this command, I haven't been out of the ship in months. I grabbed my red scouter and I quickly ran to the exit.

* * *

Hmm nothing was around here, I had picked up two power levels to the south but decided to check on them after I checked the north side of the planet. Ta hell with it, I turned swiftly around in the air and headed south.

* * *

I noiselessly watched them from inside the forest, they were having a picnic my stomach rumbled to be fed in true Saiyin fashion. I shrugged I would just pluck some of the leftover's from their little camping trip in the woods. Night soon settled over the plains of Earth and still I watched them, when I should have checked the east and west sides of the planet. But something intrigued me about the black haired one he resembled Master Turlus extremely and in a way it scared me. Could he have family here on earth that would make him a demi-saiyin not a full blood I nearly kicked myself for punishment at my horrible thoughts. Never think vain about him I scolded myself never. Half an hour later I saw them go into their tents for sleep, I was sad that my little viewing had ended I had found the black haired one quite attractive but then I smirked as a new idea came to mind. I flew up higher above the forests and spread my arms out above my hand. Right hand up and my left hand griped the wrist.

"Who said I couldn't have any fun while I was here" I laughed quite a deadly laugh, Ki began to form within my right hand. When I was satisfied with the amount I thrust my arm down towards the forest while screaming "Lightening Strike!!" and shot out an electrical blast, this was one of my favourite attacks. A yellow stream of Ki and electricity hit the forest, dry leaves and a Ki beam meant instant fire and that's what happened. The forest was inflamed thanks to me. I laughed "I always was a bit of a pyro" still laughing as I saw all the animals running to escape the inferno I had created. When I looked down I saw the black haired boy and that chrome dome from before run out into the forest. "Well want to we have here a couple of moths drawn to the flame" I drawled in a indolent voice "All I need is a bucket of popcorn and I'm set" my sarcasm taking over. Then I felt it, Ki rising it came from.....oh hell no it can't be, these two are part of the humans we have been looking for. I nearly laughed out loud, how ironic I didn't even have to fight to see their power what luck. I watched as they blew away the flames with ease, so these humans did pose a challenge, I looked at the black haired one as he lifted a log so a purple dragon could escape before a fiery tree hit it. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just let it die one less creature to experience the cruelty of this life? But no he decided life was more important why?

My mind pondered on this till a blast brightened the dark sky and out raised a magnifentic green dragon. I backed up, what the hell was that thing it was sure huge. The dragon towered over the forest, just by looking into those yellow eyes you could see that this dragon was powerful.

"What is your wish!" it spoke in a loud commanding voice, I was captured in its eyes again when a small purple dot flew through the air directly at the dragon. Stupid animal didn't it see that the dragon was powerful, it deserved to die for it's insanity. The dragon raised its enormous tail and toke a swing at the purple creature but once again that boy saved its life, by pushing it out of the way. Why did he constantly save the obtuse animal's life? What was so special about this purple creature.

"Please wish back the forest so it was as beautiful as it was before" his oddly cheerful voice said, the dragon's eyes went dark red and then back to yellow.

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell" and then in a flash it was gone, seven stones shot out and one came straight at me I dodged it quickly. But this was a bad mistake as my Ki became detectable for a few seconds but that was enough time for the boy to look up and lock eyes with me. He stared directly at me and I panicked, I had been gone way to long and worse sighted by a human. Before he could ask questions I was gone in a red stream of Ki back to the ship.

* * *

I walked through the familiar corridor to his room, I paused then entered. He was waiting there for me and I bowed.

"What did you find?" he asked simply,

"Two humans, a boy and a midget"

"Is that all, you didn't find Kakkarot" he asked still looking down at what seemed to be a map of Earth. My teeth clenched and I decided wither to tell him the truth that I goofed off instead of doing as my Master had ordered. He looked up "Well did you?" he said in a commanding voice.

"No sir nothing else" it was the first time that I lied to my Master and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

I awoke once again to the same dreary room that I had learned to call my quarters, it was just a small room with a bed and a chest nothing at all really worth maintaining. Today we would purge this planet and I could not wait but I was sadly mistaken because as I ran in obvious delight to the exit of the ship, I was stopped by Master Turlus's huge form.

"Stay in the ship" he said simply, What! My mind screamed here I was raging for a fight and he told me to stay on the ship. Anger began to rise in my veins at him, like a daughter arguing with their father I fought back.

"But Master why? I want to fight!" I said infuriated, he smirked at my anger and my blood thirst in I thought slight pride.

"No, if the earthlings here saw you, a child, with us they would try to take you from us that is a distraction I do not need when fighting the man that defeated our races tyrant" he said with a final tone to it. I considered yelling out that I had already been sighted but stopped myself I was forced to bow my head in silent surrender, here my blood was aching for a fight and I had to stay on the ship. "Good" he said and exited the ship with his men behind him.

* * *

I could not take it I sat here and listened to the fighting going on outside, every bone in my body wanted me to walk to those doors and totally disobey my Master's orders. But in came my mind and a mental battle began. My Saiyin bloodlust Vs. My mind's will to please my master, this went on for at lest half an hour when I decided. I am going out there for a fight if they find me or not I just didn't care. I was reckless I was a childish fool.

* * *

I flew out silently and landed on the ground observing the state the battle-field was in, a bald human was fighting Yasme. Ha the human fool. I read the Ki level of the human and compared it to Yasme's the cue ball was clearly outmatched. Deciding he had that under control I saw that Husko and Gulga, the one with a metal suit always on was fighting, Master Turlus?. I took another look and realized that Master would never have such a cheerful face even now in battle. This one must be Kakkarot because he blasted Husko and Gulga away with this blinding Ki flash, I shielded my eyes from the rays and saw that they were both blasted away and soared down to Earth. I knew I couldn't fight Kakkarot and win so I decided to go check on Husko and Gulga when something caught my ears.

"Let me go!" said a desperate male voice, what who was that? I turned my head to see Master Turlus holding the same boy from the camp in a strong grip. I flew up to their level but were still a great distance away from them, a bulky green man then floated down in front of them. I flew in closer, lowering my power level. It was trait that I always seemed to have for some reason it was a natural thing I could sense power levels but I stilled like to rely on the scouter as my Master always had. I was directly behind this large green man, that's when Turlus's eyes turned to me widening in slight surprise he made me stop with only eye contact. He silently was enraged that I had disobeyed his order but proud that my Saiyin nature was becoming noticeable. I backed up at his noiseless command and decided that I would watch from a safe distance, I could not battle. I watched as Turlus tossed down the boy and put his foot onto his back pressing in.

"Come on kid give into your Saiyin heritage" he mocked all the while his eyes would constantly flicker to me making sure I was still there. Maybe I posed too much of a distraction for him and I lowered my Ki level even further till it was nearly non-existent this seemed to make him feel better. He looked down at the kid with malaise till a brown furry appendage rolled out of his back, the boy had a tail!. I came to a quick conclusion that this was the son of Kakkarot an obvious threat didn't my master see this, instead he threw a moon blast into the sky. I looked up at it and I felt my senses go on overload my bloodlust increased my muscles bulged even more but then Husko tore me away from looking at the full moon.

"Your not suppose to be here kid" he said and griped my shoulders, I wanted a fight and here it was. Ready to attack but something interrupted me,

"Gohan!!" a male voice yelled and Husko took off, I turned my attention towards the voice to see Kakkarot speeding towards Turlus and the boy who I assumed name was Gohan. But Kakkarot was to late I saw my Master's plan, the boy began to change, his clothes were ripped to shreds right off him as he grew bigger and bigger. Hair formed on his chest, legs everywhere, till he was a towering ape, the Oozako. He let out a monstrous roar, that frightened me a bit this was the first time I had seen an Oozako right in front of me. "What have you done to my son!" Kakkarot yelled, then Husko and Yasme flew up over him.

"I think you should worry about yourself" Husko breathed out and they both blasted Ki streams at him. But Kakkarot was ready, he took the power aimed at him and formed it into a small shield. Then he dismissed it like it was nothing, he was powerful possibly more powerful then my Master. But I laughed at myself for think such thoughts, no one was more powerful then my Master, how wrong I was. Kakkarot foolishly followed the Oozako around and tried to talk to him, what a baka. You do not just talk to a raging animal you sedate it, meaning the boy would have to be killed.

"We've gotta cut off his tail" the green man yelled and came up from behind him, but the ape swiftly turned around and whacked him into the ground. I smirked my Master's plan was working, instead of us cleaning off the inhabitants let one of its own do it for you.

"Piccolo!" Kakkarot called at the falling green man. Piccolo huh, I sniggered at his name being so close to pickle and his green skin made it even funnier. The Oozako tried to swap at Kakkarot like a fly and after a few attempts succeeded. He was hit head first into a branch of the Tree of Might that Turlus and his men planted, personally I saw no use for the tree but then again I didn't understand fully it's functions. The weight of the ape and the hit of Kakkarot's head made the ground give away they fell into an underground cave with a lake.

"Gohan, Gohan!" Kakkarot said desperately looking around for his ape son. Fool, you didn't want to see your son ever again in this form. His plea was answered as the Oozako rose out of the water before him, he grabbed Kakkarot in its hand and began to squeeze him after giving out a large roar. Kakkarot squirmed and wiggled trying to break free but to no avail he still was caught in the Oozako's tight paw. Then he let out a scream of pain as I watched from behind a boulder, I heard a laugh and I saw my Master float down onto a rock ledge above them smirking.

"That's it squeeze him like a little insect" his laughter made me smirk, Master was happy so I was happy.

Subsequently that purple dragon came flying in, that stupid creature!! Did he always run into danger like a fool. Well let him die, his friend was no longer exactly responsible for any of his actions in his Oozako form. To my surprise it started talking to him, and he was listening like he knew this animal was not something to kill but listened and then started playing with him. My Master's next words spoke exactly what I was thinking.

"The strongest of Saiyin blood and he has a soft spot for this little creature" then Kakkarot turned in anger at Turlus.

"Me and Gohan are no Saiyin's you big bully, were Earthlings" anger rippled inside me at his words, how could he just toss his races name away and dismiss his blood. How dare he spit on the name of a Saiyin it was a high crime in my books and needed to be punished.

"Hmm more like weaklings" Turlus sneered and I highly agreed with him, he pointed out his finger and shot at the purple creature. It got up quickly and flew away, this angered the Oozako immensely and once again rose and gave a large roar. Then it turned on my Master, no he was not allowed to attack him he made him an Oozako. But Turlus just laughed "So you wanna play huh?" he laughed, getting ready to fight, "It's always a shame to get rid of a Saiyin, but it seems that our fun is just about over". He mashed his hands together and then slowly pulled them away an electrical stream going from one hand to the other. "Take this!" and he hurled it at the Oozako who was jumping up at him.

"No Gohan!" Kakkarot yelled and formed a yellow disk in his hand and threw at the Oozako's tail. It cut and the boy barely missed being electrified once again these men were saving each other's lives with no second thought and no selfishness of their own well being. It was extremely strange to me, the boy fell through the air and Kakkarot waded in the water to catch him. He landed in his arms and Kakkarot cradled him. "My son my only son" he whispered but my sensitive hearing picked it up. Then the boy Gohan began to stir.

"Dad" he whispered, Kakkarot looked up and smiled,

"It's ok son you've done your part" but the boy's eyes began to close, Kakkarot paniced a bit "Gohan!....hmmm it's ok son I'll take care of you. But first..." he looked up at my smirking Master, floating above "I'm gonna take care of you" Kakkarot narrowed his eyes. Kakkarot was going to fight my Master, I didn't worry I had the utmost confidence in my sire.

* * *

Turlus and Kakkarot faced off getting into ready stances.

"Why don't you just give into your Saiyin heritage Kakkarot and come with me"

"My name is Goku and I don't want to come with you" launching at my Master, he threw punches that my Master could barely dodge. Kakkarot stopped and fell back, I looked at my scouter it was beginning to rise. My scouter read around 38 000 this was equal with my Master's Ki level suddenly I wasn't as confident in Turlus as before. And where were Yasme, Husko, and Gulga went they suppose to be helping him, but I didn't ponder this long as I saw Turlus run towards the tree Kakkarot quickly after, why was he running surely he wasn't afraid. I moved quickly to a nearer cliff and I could see that my Master grab a fruit off the tree, why I had no idea. But when he bit into it I felt his Ki rise immensely the scouter confirming my senses, so that was the tree's function maybe it wasn't so useless after all.

Kakkarot had no chance after he ate that fruit he was then throw down onto the ground my Master's foot stepping on his back.

"I'll give you one last chance to join Kakkarot"

"My name is Goku" he said in a muffled voice, what a fool here my Master was offering him freedom and he just through it in his face. Enraged Turlus began to send a fury of Ki blasts into his back, but the blasts did nothing. A golden aura was circling Kakkarot, I had seen this before but my mind couldn't remember where. He stood up, with his back facing my Master.

"You call Earthlings weaklings when you're the one who is weak" Kakkarot spoke in a low dangerous tone, how fuckin dare he? Who does he think he is speaking to my Master like that? "You barge in on my planet not even caring if you hurt innocent people that have nothing to do with this" I nearly threw up, innocent people did not exist. "I'll make you feel the pain that every person you've ever killed did" spinning around his foot connected with my Master's face it send him whirling through the air to land and slide a few feet nearly to the rock I hide behind. I backed up slowly without rustling the ground I stood on till I was out of eyesight for either of the two fighters. I nearly gasped in surprise, Kakkarot's unruly ebony hair had changed to spiky golden points. What was this change? I still couldn't recall, nearly bashing my hands into the ground in frustration of my foolish mind not recalling simple memories. Kakkarot continued to beat my Master, making him covered in his own blood. I wanted to run and help him but my feet stayed planted to the ground, should I still obey my Master's wishes even if it might mean his death? I couldn't even believe that my Master could die, I thought of him as invincible. Kakkarot's power on my scouter began to rise, I had taken my eyes off the fight. Whipping my head around to face the fight again, I saw my Master bloodied barely able to stand and Kakkarot, that fuckin Kakkarot, was powering up, what felt like a final blast. The scouter began to smoke, I ripped it off my eye and it blew up in my hand. I raced forward as I felt it hit him, his scream ripped through me like a knife and I felt like I was dieing with him.

"MASTER!!!" I screamed but they were drown out by his screams. I fell to my knees and my head bowed, I looked up and sensed someone looking at me. I looked to my side and saw that boy Gohan once again staring at me caught again but I didn't care as I felt a tear slipped down my cheek, then his attention was reverted to a purple dinosaur beside him. I took that opportunity to escape and look for the others.

* * *

I found there bodies lying everywhere not one was alive, they were all dead every single one and all thanks to that fool Kakkarot. I fell to my knees and slammed my fists to the ground it shook with its contact. I was angry and sad these were people I felt like were my family, then I just screamed my lungs out not caring who heard or felt my Ki as it began to rise. That's when I felt something burst out from my behind, it ripped and burned my skin and it was a quick but still horrible pain. I looked behind me to see a brown furry tail waving around. I had my tail back, suddenly a new idea came up in the perfectly moulded mind that my Master wished to make me, revenge. It was time that I would get revenge for my Master and the Saiyin race by killing Kakkarot. I swore that I would make him feel unimaginable pain that his organs would lay around me ripped to shreds and his blood would be happily on my hands.

**_Blood lies on my hands,_**

**_Unlike before,_**

**_Death I fully understand._**

**__**

****

**_All the killing I'd seen or done,_**

**_Why do I feel,_**

**_The emotions of this one._**

**__**

****

**_My sadness makes me weak,_**

**_My master would be angry._**

**_So I just continue on,_**

**_Without a cause._**

**__**

****

**_But now I found one,_**

**_Made up in my perfectly moulded mind,_**

**_Revenge for the Saiyin race,_**

**_The death of Kakkarot and human kind._**

****

**_ - My Master's Demise_**

A/N: I hope that revision will make the story flow much better now, so it's less confusing thank you for reading my crap.

****

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**

****


	6. Chapter Six Tears Cried In Crimson

**_Fallen Angel_**

Mirai-Xenia- I didn't know that the movies were a totally different timeline then the show, now that I reread it I see my mistakes I'll have to do a bit of revision. Will she transform in this story at all? You'll have to see I hate giving spoilers. I like reviewers who are honest with there opinions on my story I didn't want a huge mistake like that to go unnoticed, I respect and like opinionated ppl as I am one myself. Chap. 46 of lost, I found it hilarious and did I feel it was too rushed? Not really as long as u didn't do a half ass job I thought it was quite funny and a good break from the angst for a chapter. Xenia is dead? Good ending.

A/N: Srry if this chapter is a little small but the poem fitted with it so I had to make it tiny next chapter is longer don't worry.

A/N2: I have revised this chapter; sorry about the mistakes lately sometimes no matter how good an author is (just using as an example I personally can't stand half my writings) an outsider's opinion is a lot of the times needed. I find it difficult to check my work for things like this, so much thanks to Mirai-Xenia.

**_Chapter Six – Tears Cried In Crimson_**

The blood of my family was drenched solidly on my hands it was my fault alone. Maybe if I had stayed on ship, like my Master said too, they would be alive. Maybe if I had disobeyed Master and fought then maybe they would be alive. Maybe, maybe, maybe, it was like a continuous bell banging every time I thought of the different choices I could have, should have made. But one name I knew was the cause of it all, Kakkarot.

I began to think how I came to live with the ruthless Saiyin I call master. I couldn't remember anything before; as far as I knew I always was with him. No past without him, no present without him and now no future without him. I had lost my support for everything in my small demeaning life, Master Turlus. But he taught me never to rely on someone because you never know when he or she will leave; it was not an if a when because they will always leave. Unknowingly I had foolishly twisted his words to everyone but him will leave; now I know what he was truly trying to teach me.

Slowly I got up, shedding no tears for my dead family. I knew my Master would not want me to cry imprudent tears about his death as well as Yasme who I was next closet too, Husko, Gulga or the twin aliens Raisin and Lakasa.

Vegeta-sei was destroyed so there was no point in reporting back, like I had been taught, to a planet that wasn't there anymore. What I needed to do was to search for the powers on this planet so I would know if it was even possible for me to take some of the people of this god forsaken planet, out on my own. But knowing Kakkarot he would step in and save the fuckin day, so I had to play it low similar to a stealth mission. He didn't know I existed yet and he wouldn't probably for a good amount of years. I grabbed the blue scouter off of Yasme's eye putting it on mine, a few blood drops dripped off it onto the dusty ground. But the battlefield was still scorching hot from the power used and the minute it hit a sizzling sound could be heard but I didn't care, pressing the button on the side, I watched the numbers in Saiyan, my first language then English, flash across my eyes. It was several seconds before it started to crack and smoke, an extremely annoying buzzing sound ringing in my sensitive ears. The damn thing was broken; the magneto of power it had to keep track of must have overloaded its circuits. Fuckin piece of shit. I threw the scouter down on the ground in anger and smashed it with my foot shreds of the broken scouter flew everywhere one slightly cut my wrist but I paid no heed, Damn him Kakkarot it was all his fault. Somehow it always seemed to come back to Kakkarot and his stupid gang. I took out a small dagger from inside my Gi and I sliced it down my arm from wrist to elbow, I did not winch in pain or cry one whimper of discomfort in fact I enjoyed the liquid running down my arm knowing that I was being punished for my weakness. Turlus meant for me to be a regret less, ruthless, and emotionless warrior and I had failed him, I knew this would have been nothing to the punishment he would inflict on me if he were still breathing. Holding my arm over all 5 of their dead bodies my blood dripped over them and I made my vow complete.

"I swear by my Saiyin blood that now flows from me to the dead I must avenge that Kakkarot will breathe his last by my hand" I swore to the skies of Earth, never would I betray that oath as long as my Saiyin blood surged through me.

**_Do you ever wonder why?_**

**_Why laughter is contagious_**

**_Or why sadness makes you cry_**

**__**

****

**_Do you ever wish your life had turned out different_**

**_Then you planned, I do._**

**_Sometimes metal can be as comforting, as a friend._**

**__**

****

**_When you feel it slice through,_**

**_The crimson tears flow down._**

**_You feel you've finally found,_**

**_That sanity you're searching for._**

**__**

**_Then you can't stop._**

**_As the razor asks for more,_**

**_It wants more of your crimson tears._**

**__**

****

**_Don't try to make me stop,_**

**_For this is the only thing,_**

**_That cures my thoughts._**

****

**_One scar for every weak point in my life,_**

**_Every frightening sight, of fear,_**

**_That's why I cry, crimson tears._**

****

**_ - Tears Cried In Crimson_**

****

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	7. Chapter Seven Bonding Of A Demon and An...

**_Fallen Angel_**

Mirai-Xenia- I thank you again for the long review, I love getting those instead of just a sentence or two words. I have revised both chapter 5 and 6 in the little areas needed, I can't thank you enough for the help you've given me. Can't wait for you to update Origins and Lost.

A/N: Ok some ppl might think that in this chapter Turlus is a little out of character but its needed for the rest of my story, and keep in mind that he has practically raised her on his own. All I got from the movie is that he's a evil killing machine with no feelings (which I find impossible as its not possible to be emotionless no matter how hard we try), so we see in this chapter that there is a deeper side to Turlus.

_**Chapter Seven – Bonding of a Demon and an Angel**_

(One Year Later)

Flying through the air silently I searched for any power levels, like a computer tracking through its files I searched the Earth.

I had categorized Earth as a Class H planet on my one year here, this world was hardly worth enough for Saiyin eyes to look at it let alone actually step onto it's ground. I looked down to see I was flying over a city; people were busying themselves going into different places and then coming out carrying boxes of things. I landed on a building high above and tilted my head in a puzzled manner looking down at them. So vulnerable and so ignorant of what the dangers lie in their tiny little minds, it however was amazing what a human is capable when provoked. For such little unhopeful creatures they were interesting to watch them go about their lives, where their only responsibility's were to make sure they get to each place their going to on time and with everything needed.

But my quiet observation was interrupted when my head shot up as I sensed a high Ki level; it was enormous powerful and coming straight for the Earth. There were two main powers; one was Ice-jin the race that had bred Frieza a tyrant who had reigned over the Saiyins I growled in my throat. If one was coming here I wanted a piece of it, no one treats the Saiyin race like dogs in a pound without punishment. The other seemed more robotic, mechanical it had a trace of Ice-jin but I couldn't figure out why.

I lingered too long here anyways and decided to meet whatever was coming. I hovered and then in a flare of flame red Ki I blasted off where the Ki was signaled to land.

* * *

When I landed I did not expect to see them here, every single one I remember from a year ago was here, except Kakkarot where was he every kind of terror I wished to happen to him that could be an explanation for his absent came to my mind. But those thoughts quickly stopped as I noticed they had one addition to the group, a black haired man in a pink shirt that said 'BADMAN' on it. I quickly restrained myself from laughing, from his face I could tell he hated wearing the shirt or it possibly could be he didn't want to be here in general. But his cold face clashed with his pink shirt, making me wonder if this guy had any power at all or was just a weak pansy with an angry face.

My inner laughing quickly ceased as a new power, even larger then the first two came to my senses.

The ship came into view as it flew down to the earth, but I hardly noticed it, as I was more concerned about the new power I could feel. The ship landed and the door opened with a futuristic swish. Out came a huge Ice-jin I could tell by the horns on his head and the crest he wore on his chest plate, this was the leader of the Ice-jin's, King Cold. My lips quickly turned to a scowl and I growled low in my thought, Frieza I thought Kakkarot had killed him but of course such a low level Saiyin could never kill him just like Turlus had told me he was weak. I decided to take refuge behind a huge boulder, there I was unseen and protected.

My head rose up as the Z-Senshi, as I heard them called, head's turned. It was here, the huge power I had sensed earlier. A purple-haired boy rose down from the sky and landed before Frieza and Cold. His purple-hair flapped with the wind as he stared at his target with hard eyes, who were his targets, King Cold and Frieza. I laughed silently; this human was going to defeat the greatest threat the Saiyin race has ever known, hardly. There lips were moving but I hardly could hear what they were saying, they were to far away but I did not dare move closer.

Then suddenly Frieza's guards started rushing him, the purple-haired stranger made quick work of them if I am correct I think that guys pants just fell down, now that's a sight that will make you wanna be blind. From his face Frieza was enraged, I myself was a little speechless no human could wield a sword with such ability he used it as a sword should be handled, like it was an extension of his arm. I knew about my share of weapons and how to brandish almost every single one made by man or Saiyin, you see I don't rank the humans above the Saiyins who would. With one flick of his wrist, my Master could destroy this planet or anything in this universe, but then I was reminded that he was dead and my high thoughts of him were again minimized. I just couldn't take this! Why did he have to die! Why him! It could've been someone else just as much as it was him, but no the fuckin fates had to like Kakkarot better then Master Turlus. I just can't live without him, my fists clench, as I barely am able to keep my power controlled and unreadable. I wanted to bash my fists into the boulder that was my shelter from being sighted, but I stopped myself before I did something I would regret and like I was taught I buried my feelings to the depths of my mind if I was ever going to keep my self hidden from their sights, for now.

I turned my attention back to the battle raging; Frieza had a gigantic red Ki ball on his finger laughing with his father. I quickly recognized that attack to be Frieza's Death Ball, ha let's see how this man can stand up to that powerful of an attack and I was sure that Frieza was having a hard time controlling it so the burst of power wouldn't accidentally blow up the planet.

Letting out a triumph wail, Frieza hurled it at the purple haired boy and it seemed that the stranger was beaten as the red ball consumed him. Frieza and King Cold let out a proud laugh.

"I told you father he was no match for me!" I could hear now as they were speaking much louder. But they were quickly silenced as a rumble was heard. That's when I felt it a enormous power raised and I whirled my head every way looking for the culprit that's when I spotted the boy, golden spiky locks had replaced his previous purple mat. But my eyes had not deceived me this stranger, this boy was the Legendary Super Saiyin. My memories were coming back to me, this was what Kakkarot was when he killed my Master. Like a distant memory it floated back.

**_(Flash Back)_**

I was five years old when I snuck into my Master's chambers, I was always curious of the things in the back of his room on many shelves they looked extremely interesting. The door opened with a swish and I quickly ran in, my Master's chambers was probably the best room in the whole ship. His bed had silky sheets of black with blue pillows set nicely at the head of it. A desk, couches and chairs were all made with the finest wood or fabric of the Saiyin race. My child curiosity made me have to touch everything as I passed to see the book I think it was called on my Master's desk. Lightly my hands traced the ends of the polished wood of his desk and I finally got a look at the book he had been slaving over, reading for the last weeks.

Since I couldn't read the pictures were my source of information, there were pictures of a Saiyin with golden locks of hair spiked in a way I was sure gravity wasn't able to allow, and one of an Oozako in the same position that the Saiyin was, arms in a U and it seemed that he was screaming as well. Flipping the pages I knew I had found a book on the history of the Saiyin race, images of war, famine, crowning of King's and Queens everything single important event in Saiyin history were sketched in this book. That's when I heard the familiar swish of the doors, I quickly ran behind the huge bookcase from whoever came in through the door. Peeking over the space between the books and the top of the shelf, I saw it was Master Turlus. I commanded my body to stay calm and not burst into sweat which I wanted to, he walked over to his desk and looked at the book a small smirk played on his face.

He walked across the hardwood floor, his feet making noises that made him seem like a giant and entered the bathroom near the door to exit his room. I waited till I heard water running to see if he was taking a shower or just getting something from inside. Relief flooded over me as I heard the rush of water, I quickly sprinted for the door.

"Door close!" I heard him say from the bathroom, the door shut in my face crushing my hopes of getting out I didn't know he had it voice activated!? I heard the taps being turned off and my Master came out wearing only a towel at his waist. I looked away not allowing myself to look at him in that way, I didn't know of what fascination adults had with naked flesh. Many times Yasme or Husko would take alien women to their rooms and sounds of pain would rise out and into my ears, sometimes through I could hear noises that told me they were enjoying it, I never got much sleep during those nights.

Yasme and Husko weren't the only ones. I had once seen Turlus drag a very Saiyin looking women into his chambers, now that I think of it she did have a tail, black hair with dark deep black eyes. That's what I remember from that.

"Girl" he started and walked over to where the book lay on the desk, "Tell me do you know what book you were reading?" I couldn't mutter a word I was so afraid that I would say the wrong thing, leading me to be severely punished. "Girl! Speak right now before I beat the answer out of you" that got my brain flowing again.

"Ummm… the hist…ory….of the Saiyins" I said sputtered out as quickly as I could.

"And how do you know this?"

"If your asking if I can read, I can't the pictures told me" I said quietly my head bowed.

"You can't read!?" he let out a dark laugh. My fists clenched at my sides and it seemed I had forgotten all my fear of this big man that stood before me as I vented my anger to him.

"What the hell is so funny about how I can't read!!" I screamed at him, he stopped but still has a smirk on his face. He never said anything right away about the outburst as he closed the book and handed it to me.

"Take this and look it over, next week I will teach you how to read and you will learn perfectly" he said with a commanding tone. I nodded and turned and power walked to the door the door slide open but his voice stopped me in my tracks. "And Saoko if you ever speak that way to me again I will beat the living fuck out of you" and with that I ran out, that thought laying heavy in my mind.

I was soon able to go in, with Master Turlus's permission of course and take one book every month to read to my Master.

"Read one paragraph" he told me and I did as commanded.

"A Saiyin's power can only reach a certain plat…eau." I started struggling a little with plateau "How much power they have is predicated at their birth, third class 20 and below, second class 50 down to 30 and then elites who must have a power rating of at lest 70 or higher to class.sss..sssify" it was a hard word to pronounce and those S's sounded like a snake hissing.

"Continue reading" he said gruffly, not even looking at me. I bowed my head back down and found my spot again.

"A Saiyin's plateau then is made by how much their body can handle, once this is reached a Saiyin's power can not grow any higher" I stopped reading a question in my mind. "Master how high is your pla..teau" I asked, saying plateau slowly to make sure I get it.

"Read more and you'll get your answer" I shrugged and complied.

"However it is impossible for anyone to know exactly how high their Ki may grow, but a Saiyin will know individually if they have reached it" I turned my head towards my Master once again.

"So have you reached it yet?"

"No" he smirked his eyes bore down into mine. I thought I saw a sparkle of happiness in his eyes but it went out, maybe Master Turlus was happy in a way that I was learning how to read having pride in it that he had taught me the language of words.

"There are some Saiyins who have a special ability for rising above the rest, they may have reached their plateau but find a way to raise it therefore leaving room for their power to continue growing. An example is the Saiyin named Kuya, he surpassed every single elite fighter on the planet, we suspect the universe, and also King Vegeta himself. However he could only control his tremendous power in his Oozako form, Kuya was the first Super Saiyin in history." I finished the paragraph, closed the book and looked up proudly at him.

"Good" he said simply, "Now come with me, we'll train for 2 hours" he got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and I rose from my sitting place on the floor. As I followed him out I placed the book back on its shelf.

**_(End Of Flash Back)_**

Could this boy be Kuya? It couldn't be possible because when Vegeta-sei blew up, it blew up the Saiyin race as well. Is it feasible that Kuya survived being the first Super Saiyin I would think so. During my daydreaming, it seemed that I had missed quite a bit of the battle, because Kuya I believe that's who it is raised his sword with a confidence that only came with being Saiyin. But where was his tail, was he like me who got it cut off at a young age, that must be the reason. With unmatchable speed, Kuya sliced Frieza in half and then continued to make the robotic tyrant into million metal pieces, in nearly 5 minutes Kuya had defeated the alien who had ruled the Saiyin race with threats of bondage, destruction and poverty. Kuya was differently a powerful force and I longed to try my hand in a battle with the Super Saiyin that had destroyed the foe of Saiyin's everywhere, I was also glad that it wasn't the third class moron Kakkarot that defeated him for real but a true Super Saiyin, Kuya.

A/N: Hope there aren't any mistakes in this one. Thanks for reading.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	8. Chapter Eight 1975

**_Fallen Angel_**

****

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did you have no idea want I would do._

Mirai-Xenia- Yes she has been in hiding out in little crevices she could find to sleep in, she doesn't really need much to survive she hunts the animals on the planet for food and has water to drink. Must have slipped my mind when I wrote it, but you know now and so does everyone else. Thanks for the review, I'm enjoying Origins very much and the epilogue to Lost was very adorable.

Read This!! -A/N: Ok more corrections need to be made, thanks god their small little things, some sentences have to just be redone. And to clear up some things, Goku went back to Yardrat to finish some training up that's why he wasn't there when Frieza came back. Since the Frieza Saga happened before Tree Of Might thanks to Mirai-Xenia who helped me clear that up.

_**Chapter Eight - 1975**_

I was not happy at all to see the black haired one known as Kakkarot step out of his space pod. In fact the first thing that came to my mind was _'Kill'_ as I unfortunately laid my eyes on him. Did I think him handsome? At my age no, but as I grew older I did hold a certain attraction to him but I never would of course release these urges, one he is at lest 10 years my senior and he was Kakkarot. A filthy, little worthless toad that I would step on when the time was right for me to reveal myself. But that wouldn't happen for a long time or so I had planned. That's when I spotted it, the man's time machine. _'Perfect'_ my mind raced with possibilities, but one stood out in my mind. I could bring back my Master. Stop Kakkarot from killing him, and have him killed instead.

It would be a dangerous job getting to it without being seen however, my hopes dimmed but I would try even if I got caught, what was the point in living if my Master was gone? They could kill me if they wished. When I look back on it, I hate to admit that I was totally dependent on him in every way. If he hated someone, I hated them, if he loved someone I showered them with praise. But I didn't think my Master ever did love anyone, not at the time since I was still a child and had no real consumption of what love was, even today I still don't.

I spotted Kakkarot and Trunks; I discovered his name deeply disappointed it wasn't Kuya, conversing (This is also how I discovered Trunks had arrived in a time machine) when Kakkarot suddenly changed from the black-haired hero I despise to blonde instead. Super Saiyan!! What!!! What kind of kami or any kind of superior being would allow a low class Saiyan to reach a level of adoration and dominance in Saiyan society? Everything was turning out wrong! Master was dead; two worthless pieces of shits bluntly had obtained a power that was feared across the universe. Something was fuckin wrong in the way everything in my life was turning out. They quickly dropped out of Super Saiyan and then Kakkarot…..fell down screaming something, I didn't care to listen just grunted at Kakkarot being so weak to be pushed down by a mere finger. He was a Super Saiyan and still acted like a buffoon. I'm sure even a human could withstand easily a simple finger that I'm not sure even touched him, I knew this because of the humans my Master fought just about a year ago over that fuckin tree. That reminded me I would kill them as well but not as sadistically. The knives jabbing into their spines, the burning of my Ki against there flesh, and watching their loved ones die in cold blood by my hand while he laid chained and useless, unable to do anything. That's what was saved for Kakkarot and now as I remember his son as well, he, Gohan I remember his name as, was just an equal amount of annoyance and guilty as his father in my Master's death he would pay just as much as his father. How wrong I was.

* * *

I crept silently along the sandy Earth, keeping my Ki level as low as I could they didn't seem to notice me, too deep into they're pointless conversation. But that man with black hair and who wore the pink shirt his eyes were dashing around like he knew something was there but couldn't quite pinpoint it, like a sixth sense. Could he sense me? I didn't have time to worry about that as long as I got to the damn time machine it didn't matter if he could or not. A minute or two later I reached the metal contraption, hidden carefully behind a enormous rock so no one else except that stupid purple haired Super Saiyan named Trunks could find it. The only button was a big yellow plate stuck on the side so I assumed that if I was too press it, the lid would open. I was right and it swished as it rose, I didn't like how loud the sound was so I worked quickly. But when I jumped in and settled on the seat, buttons blinking off and on flashed before my eyes I realized. Now you have to remember I was still a child and I had in blunt words _'No fuckin idea how to work it'. _So like an adolescent, I pressed every button I saw.

Only when I heard…

"Launch sequence activated" in a robotic monotone voice did I realized that I didn't know where I was going. The machine rocked and I looked out the window to see the purple haired boy in hysterics and everyone else running towards the land beneath me only then did I smirk. I loved causing havoc; even if they didn't know who it was that just made it sweeter being mysterious was always fun. "Time 1975 Planet Vegeta" the steel voice said to me. I stopped; I remember reading a paragraph to my Master out of the book on the history of the Saiyans.

_"1975 was a black mark in Saiyan history, not only did many rebellions break out against Frieza, our leader at the time. But wars against our planet were multiplying with every passing day. Planet Vegeta was in dire jeopardy of losing its vast economy, infamous armies and slavery was becoming hard to uphold. Less and less slaves were being sent from neighboring planets as we had few of those left and the ones we did shied away every time we pleaded with them to send supplies and slaves not wanting to get into the wars that were slowing building up. So we had to take from our own, third class Saiyans were shackled and chained, babies were taken from families and sent to grow up in homes called "Training Houses" that would teach them how to perform specific services and skills they would use when they were assigned to a house at the age of 14. This was the age when Saiyan unity was destroyed and hatred toward your fellow Saiyan soared. 1975, now called the year of Independence by most Saiyans was when we knew that Planet Vegeta was breaking."_

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared from my sight and I was headed for a death trap.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	9. Chapter Nine Vegetasei

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ thank you very much._

A/N: The title has been changed, do you like the new title? I do much better then just "Fallen Angel" it was actually going to be the sequel title but I decided to try a different title.

Erica: Trunks will be in the series but not for quite awhile, I've planned to do the couple of Trunks/Pan so there will be lots of Trunks but for now its about Saoko.

Mirai-Xenia: Hey did you get my email or did you just forget to reply?

****

**_Last Time:_**

****

"Launch sequence activated" in a robotic monotone voice did I realized that I didn't know where I was going. The machine rocked and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared from my sight and I was headed for a death trap.

**_Chapter Nine- Vegeta-sei_**

Desperately I started punching every single button in my reach but the machine did not waver only when I felt the weightless feeling in my stomach leave from the traveling of space and time. I knew I had landed on Vegeta-sei.

_'Shit'_ was all that was running through my mind, not that I was worried that I was on my home planet but it was more the time that had concerned me. _'1975 the year of independence, nice fuckin work Saoko' _I thought in a bitter tone to myself. In my anger I didn't need the stress of trying to find the control that opened the lid so I punched through the glass. The shatters fell around me one slightly cutting my left brow however it was more annoying then painful the cut would heal in a day. A cold blast of air prickled the skin of my bare skin; I shivered not expecting such a change from the humid almost suffocating heat of Earth to the cold disdainful air of Vegeta-sei. I did not feel welcome, as I would have thought being on my own planet.

Jumping out easily of the device loaned so simply by that purple-haired Super Saiyan Trunks. What a name.

It was dark out, leaving me to explore in shadow. Good, it made it simpler. I looked up at the sky and studied it; the moon was the normal silver moon. Its moons ruled Vegeta-sei. There were three different moons this planet contained; the normal moon, which showed its light on the days, not filled by the other two. The two that I am talking about were the full moon and the red moon. The full moon sent male Saiyans all around into a lustful hunger; this signaled the time to start searching for a mate the full moon showed itself every mouth. The red moon was the rarest of the three; it mirrored the crimson color of blood of its planet appearing once a year. The sexual frenzy that it caused of both male and female Saiyans was intense, lust for blood, sex and anything they craved was heightened immensely. If they didn't have it, it was said the Saiyan would go mad, as this was also the time of the mating ritual. A traditional bite on the neck to mark a mate forever. I didn't know much about the mating ritual yet and a romantic or even sexual relationship was something I didn't want in my life. If I could fight by my Master's side, who I was still determined to bring back, I was content.

My footsteps made no sound on the rough ground, I discarded my shoes hated the feel of them such a pointless item of wear. I hated the restrictions it put on my feet. With the stealth of a cat, I pressed myself up against a wall I felt in front of me and began to feel my way along. Then I felt nothing but air, signaling I was at a corner my ears suddenly twitched slightly I could hear breathing. My eyes fluttered around for any type of hiding, they were getting closer I could hear their voices clearly. The wall as good as I could see, which was pretty clear I could see in the dark very well, was just flat no windows or ledges I could hide behind. So I floated up and pressed myself onto the wall up high, pushing down my Ki level I didn't know if scouters had been invented yet and I wasn't going to found out the hard way. I saw no glare of color on any of the two guard's eyes, that passed me not even noticing my presence. A smirk graced my lips, they couldn't detect me unless I was in front of they're face and by then my fist's would do the talking. A plan started to form in my mind with this new information, I could sense them and they couldn't sense me, this made sneaking around extremely easier. The guards passed allowing me freedom to push myself off the wall flip and land softly on the ground like a graceful feline. Which seemed fitting as I already knew that Saiyan females had cat DNA bred in they're blood, males were stuck with the filthy apes cells. But even through my Master's gender was male, he was an exception from such insults.

My stomach then growled in hunger, looking around fearing the noise could be heard and I could be seen. But I didn't need to worry no one looked like they were coming. I decided to fill my stomach before I continued or else it would keep annoying me maybe I should nickname my abdomen Kakkarot. Its not like I didn't enjoy eating, I loved it I am still a Saiyan but that still didn't mean I had to rush and cram any food I see down my throat. As I searched I found out that Vegeta-sei was different from Earth in many ways, instead of naming the places of business they were numbered. After a continued pursuit I discovered a panel beside one building it had the numbers of each separate place and the category it held.

**_8, 6, 3, 67, 78 – Food_**

****

**_98, 12, 7, 10 – Fighting Equipment_**

****

**_1, 100, 25, 76 – Sex_******

**_150-200 – Third Class Housing_**

****

**_201-350- Second Class Housing_**

****

**_356-600- First Class Housing_******

I nearly laughed; the three things a Saiyan needed sex, fighting and food. But as I looked around the city, even in the dark, there were far more then just 613 structures I wondered what the other configurations were. Maybe these places were the public structures so what could they be doing that they didn't want the public to know about? But I put that too the back of my mind as my stomach reminded me of my earlier venture, food. Giving the panel the once-over again, I quickly memorized the numbers. I would head to #8.

Entering the building of #8 I saw there were three doors, each entitled with the class it was meant for. Not really caring I entered the first one named

**_First Class Only_**

****

When the swish of the door opened and closed, I craned my neck to look around. This may seem humorous but I don't mean to be funny as I am not the comical type but they were all so big like giants with me being as small as I am. I sensed out for the most powerful levels most were even below mine only few, two to be exact were above mine. I was disappointed I expected more out of 1st class Saiya-jins but then again 1975 was one of the worst years in Saiyan history when it came to military. Walking up, I felt more then confident taking a seat at the counter where many people were gathered around so I naturally assumed this was where the food was. A man dried his hands with a towel and turned around seeing a new customer he walked over to me.

"What you be having honey?" he asked, his tail swishing behind him. I titled my head in confusion, he was Saiyan by his tail but he spoke so sweetly and he did not wear battle armor just a white towel around his waist and casual clothes.

"Food" I answered simply, he smiled leaning on the counter in front of me,

"That's obvious but what kind?"

"Umm" I began to think, I looked around and spotted a short man beside me grabbing and spooning a variety of things into his mouth. "Whatever that guys eating" I said and pointed,

"Are you sure, do you even know what's in it?"

"I have a feeling your going to tell me" I responded getting annoyed this talk was getting far too long and my stomach was starting to hurt from not being fed so it made me more irritated. I wanted my fuckin food bluntly.

"The finest meat from all the animals of Vegeta-sei hunted down also seasoned and boiled in the actually blood of an Yumatese its called Tuskisa" his eyes had almost gotten sparkly,

"What the fuck is an Yumatese?"

"How old are you?" he asked sounding generally surprised at my lack of knowledge,

"6 why?" I put my chin in my hand as his face was in complete surprise,

"Six?! Where are your house guardians?! It's 7 digits at night!"

"House guardians? Digits?! What the fuck are you blabbering about old man, just give me my damn food!" I said slamming my fist down on the counter in anger, my tail cracking like a whip. This shook the whole bar and everyone looked over at where the quake came from.

"What the hell! My food spilled who's the bitch?" a rough voice with a squeaky tone said in anger, then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and quickly caught a punch thrown at my face. "Oh quick little bitch huh?" I rolled my eyes, I was probably 1/3 of this guys size at my age but feeling annoyed I kicked my leg out to connected with the guy's stomach sending him flying into 4 other Saiyan's, there table placed by the window. My aim was slightly off as I was aiming for him to go through the window but I still had years to perfect my technique. In rage the 4 males got up out of there booth that was pretty much fire-wood and started walking towards me with his 3 friends behind him.

"Who do you think you are little girl?" he asked, bending down to my level with a solid smirk on his face that I rivaled with my own.

"The one who's gonna kick your ass if you don't get your fucked up face outta mine" I said with a dangerous flash to my eyes, the burly Saiyan stood up and laughed towards his friends causing the whole bar to join. My eyes then were caught by two dark eyes, that seemed to be staring at me but I didn't dare take a full look I didn't have time. Before I knew it the guy was back in my face.

"And how you gonna do that pint-size" he bared his teeth, his Saiyan fangs poking out. This was to make me run? Pathetic. Instead I grabbed a handful of his hair and started beating his face in with my tiny but extremely strong fist. When I stopped to see if he was still conscious I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, aiming carefully I jump-kicked him in the face this time I sent him through the window where I had originally aimed for. Nothing like idiots at a pub to use for target practice. But that's when they started to circle me blocking me so I couldn't run, but I wasn't planning on running anyways.

"STOP!!" a voice and a whistle yelled, everyone's face turned to the door but I ignored it and backhanded the closest one across the face. Walking past us, the guard went to the back corner of the building. A man stood up covered in a cloak walking up to me, he took down his hood of the silk cloak he wore. Gasps ran through the structure, and everyone kneeled immediately. I stood standing hiding my confusion.

"Do you not kneel before your prince?" he spoke,

"Prince?" I crossed my arms defiantly almost mimicking the 'Prince's' stance. "Aren't you a little short to be a prince" I smirked, looking at him from head to toe he was a head or two maybe taller then me. I didn't even need to look to know everyone's face was shocked most likely appalled as well. But instead of growling in anger, the 'Prince' smirked.

"I like her, take her to the palace Sima to be my new training recruit" his voice beamed, two men started approaching me slowly I backed up. "If you are Saiyans capture this girl for me" he voiced to all the people of the bar, instantly everyone bolted up chasing after me. Soon I was tackled and people's hands began to grab at me eager to be the one to be in favor of the prince. I growled, the fuckers. I already had a Master, my mentor and trainer and no one could match his power, how dare they try to steal me away from him! I shot up, nearly roaring in anger blasting them all off me in one swift burst of red Ki. But the prince seemed unraveled.

"You have strong power for such a little girl, you will be a powerful asset to your planet" he said to me, as if I gave a shit about this planet's economic assets?! All I wanted was Master Turlus to return to me.

"I already have a Master!!" I screamed and charged at him, this burst of Ki was not a good idea in the condition I was in. I was exhausted as I hadn't slept in days, same as starved and the last thing I remember was falling to land in this Prince's awaiting arms.

**_Soulless inhabitants,_**

**_Only wanting blood and lust._**

**__**

****

**_The fight we crave,_**

**_The hurt we make._**

**_Emotionless, unable to love._**

**__**

****

**_The screams of pain,_**

**_As we break their souls._**

**__**

****

**_We are a race of demons._**

**__**

****

**_A blood red planet,_**

**_We call home._**

**_Mirroring the crimson gift,_**

**_Of our victims veins._**

**__**

****

**_We hold the power,_**

**_It can't be stopped._**

****

**_We will not be denied,_**

**_We will rise above._**

****

**_ - The Saiyans Of Vegeta-Sei_**

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	10. Chapter Ten A Familiar Face

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

****

**_Last Time:_**

"I like her, take her to the palace Sima to be my new training recruit" his voice beamed, two men started approaching me slowly I backed up. "If you are Saiyans capture this girl for me" he voiced to all the people of the bar, instantly everyone bolted up chasing after me. Soon I was tackled and people's hands began to grab at me eager to be the one to be in favor of the prince. I growled, the fuckers. I already had a Master, my mentor and trainer and no one could match his power, how dare they try to steal me away from him! I shot up, nearly roaring in anger blasting them all off me in one swift burst of red Ki. But the prince seemed unraveled.

"You have strong power for such a little girl, you will be a powerful asset to your planet" he said to me, as if I gave a shit about this planet's economic assets?! All I wanted was Master Turlus to return to me.

"I already have a Master!!" I screamed and charged at him, this burst of Ki was not a good idea in the condition I was in. I was exhausted as I hadn't slept in days, same as starved and the last thing I remember was falling to land in this Prince's awaiting arms.

_**Chapter Ten – A Familiar Face**_

My eyes squeezed in annoyance as light sneaked its way underneath my lids, I rolled over on my side to escape the brightness that I wasn't to fond of at anytime in my life especially now. But my foolish attempts were nothing compared to the blasting power of the red sun on Vegeta-sei.

'Planet Vegeta-sei?' I thought suddenly I bolted up, the covers of the silky golden bed falling off me. In a flash it was all coming back to me, everything that had happened in the bar I suddenly remembered. My head whirled around taking in everything around me. I was still dressed in my black Gi and as I slipped off the lavish golden bed I was curious to know where I was. Footsteps alerted me and I quickly slid underneath the bed, my black eyes watching as two obviously feminine feet stood beside the bed. It was a female I knew that.

"Where did she go _witfelte?_" I heard a second voice, speak softly. (Witfelte – Princess)

"I don't know" she spoke slowly and stern. I was sure she most likely was scanning the room observing. "She's a Saiyan-jin child correct?"

"Yes, a tail was reported seen on the girl" I quickly deducted that one was a servant of some kind and the other sounded like a women of high status.

"So she mostly likely is hiding or observing us perhaps even planning on attacking us" I gasped in surprise and my head slightly bumped the bed frame, she had figured me out so easily and now she mostly knew where I was. I looked up to see a pair of eyes exactly like mine, dark black holes. Shit. In complete impulse my hand shot out with a burst of Ki. The head was gone and I scrambled out from underneath the bed. I heard running footsteps as a slight yelp of surprise came from the servant woman who quickly ran out probably to tell the king or prince. I jumped up to sit on the golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling, I preached on it and looked down with a intense glare at this women. "I'm going to kill my brother" she muttered, "Stupid moronic bull-headed dipshit" I tilted my head in confusion as she rambled underneath her breath. If she wanted to kill him so bad why not go now and do it?

"Your adoration of me warms my soul sister" the woman spun around to see the Prince standing there with the servant behind him. So I was right, she had run to get him. Quickly bowing she excused herself.

"Vegeta! Why did you leave such a temperamental child with me?" she demanded, so the man that had captured me against my will was Prince Vegeta.

"I thought you could handle one child you are an adult now Nuka, even if you constantly annoy me like your still an infant" he spoke as if he was the most important person in this room. It annoyed me.

"Better get that stick out of your ass Vegeta" I sneered his name, "Or do you like having things up your ass-hole" his face went from staring at his sister Nuka to piercing me with an icy glare.

"Quiet girl" he spoke low and deadly, much like my Master. Nuka tried to calm her amusement but she bellowed with a laughter that hurt my ears. So I quickly covered them. "When are you coming down?"

"When I wish" I raised my chin much like his to look down at him in defiance. He smirked.

"Nuka take this little spitfire to the training rooms, lets see how powerful she is"

"Why don't we just take a blood sample it wont hurt the child" Nuka spoke,

"That's exactly why I want her in the training room have Turlocka teach her some respect for my status"

"Gladly" she said a floated up to my spot. Quickly she grabbed both my arms and clutched me in her grasp. I struggled; punched, kicked every part I could but she didn't let go.

"You know if _Inu_ finds out about your infatuation with him he will have him executed him" Vegeta spoke as she practically skipped out the door. (Inu- Father)

"He won't" she gave him one final knowing look and with me struggling for freedom left the room.

I fought for liberty from the black-haired Nuka's arms, my head popped up out of her arms as she cried "Turlus!", I was dropped on the floor looking up with an annoyed look about being dropped on my ass so roughly. I actually enjoyed being held by her. My annoyance changed to surprise to happiness.

"Master" was all that I whispered before his eyes locked with mine.

A/N: Thought that would be a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it, going to school tomorrow so updates will get slightly slower.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	11. Chapter Eleven The Saiyan Vampire: Cade...

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

_Disclaimer: See the previous ten chapters_

****

**_Chapter Eleven – The Saiyan Vampire: Cades_**

****

My heart began to pound; a rapid beat like a drum. It was he; he was here in the same flesh and blood, as I knew. I longed to touch him just a stroke of the face was all that I wanted. Just so I knew it wasn't an illusion of my need for him, made up by my mind. But my thirst was unquenched as he spoke.

"Who is this Nuka?" he asked, piercing me with his eyes. The same dark eyes.

"A kid Vegeta picked up in a bar she was causing trouble. Beating the fuck out of all the Saiyans in the place" Nuka said with almost a prideful look in her eyes. She was a woman, high status, fought, said whatever she wished…I wanted to have that freedom. From then she was my idol, my role model while I was here in this place. It was an early assumption that would soon be crushed. I looked up with a superior smirk on my face, telling all that saw it that I had fun doing my crime.

"Vegeta wants her for a solider?" he questioned,

"Ya if she's good enough, that's why you need to train her" she said giving him a kiss on the lips, my face contorted in jealously. I knew then that this wasn't my actual Master, he would never let anyone show such affection to him in front of anyone, but his face, clothing even his smell was the same. I loved that smell.

Nuka must have caught the look because she patted my head, like a child, I growled.

"I think she likes you?" she said to him in his ear, my eyes narrowed. Maybe it won't be such a big shame if she was dead. But taking one look at Master Turlus, told me he was every bit as strong and as intimidating as his future-self was. Was.

"That's disgusting" he said gruffly, "How old is she?"

"I don't know ask her"

"You do it," he demanded,

"Fine" she pouted, what a fuckin brat "Honey, how old are you?" she spoke softly bending down to my level. My next gesture, gave her the impression that I was a one year old. A dark laugh, came from my Master, telling me he found it amusing "Ok bitch, how about another question, what's your fuckin name?" her voice changed from soft to angry in a second. She was obviously trying to impress Master Turlus and I was fucking it up. I didn't see any harm in giving her any info; it's just the only one I answer to was my Master. So I stayed smug and quiet. She screamed in frustration. "I can't get anything out of the damn kid, maybe she's retarded or can't speak?" she questioned to herself. With an eyebrow raised I watched as this annoying female chatted to herself. Please tell me Master is only sleeping with her for pleasure, he can't care for this stupid creature? I stood my ground as my Master walked up too me.

"What is your name?"

"Saoko Raiya" he smirked,

"How old are you?"

"Seven" he looked smug as he faced a dumbfounded Nuka.

"How the hell?" her mouth fell almost to the floor, how can this women be a Saiyan?

"Should I ask her again?" Or do you wish to try?" he teased her with the same mean, dark humor I remember.

"Fuck you, Turlus!" she yelled at him making him laughed as he licked his lips. My mouth opened slightly, then closed in a scowl. How dare she say those words to him?! I could not resist the urge, jumping up I backhanded her across the face. She was startled and amazed.

"You will not talk to Master Turlus that way" I spoke, unemotionally my mouth barely moved to form sound and words. I knew he wasn't the same as the one I knew, he didn't know about me what he would do to save me, but I couldn't hold back the years of respect and even child-love I had for him. It was like an animal instinct that had been pounded into my brain that demanded me to react.

"You little brat!" Nuka screamed growing angry Turlus grabbed her from behind, putting her in a full nelson before she could lung at me.

"Don't touch the girl Nuka, I like her she knows who she answers too and how to respect her superiors" I stood with an amused expression at Nuka's constant trying to get to me.

"I already know you" I spoke, directing my eyes to my dark-haired Master.

"What do you mean?" he questioned and pushed her roughly behind him, focusing fully on me. Nuka glared hatred at me, I knew I made my first enemy, I couldn't help the grin of triumphant.

"I'm from the future" I waited for the shocked expressions and gasps but he grew annoyed at my stopping "You" I pointed to Master Turlus. "Find me and save me from my human parents, you take me under your wing and train me as the Saiyan I am" his expression seemed unmovable.

"Your story makes sense, that's why you only answered to me and struck Nuka when she disrespected me, I must have trained you well"

"You did, the best" I spoke my praise to him, he didn't catch my use of the past tense or he got interrupted by the annoying little bitch who spoke next.

"Bullshit!" Nuka yelled from behind him "She's lying, the bitch is speaking bullshit!"

"Nuka be quiet" my Master didn't yell or hit her, his tone was demanding and not to be questioned. It was more affective then any punch or scream. This was the reason why Nuka probably stayed quiet, the rest of time I was there. But I had an idea and Nuka's hatred for me was the key.

* * *

While I was in the castle, I meet someone on the third day I was staying with my Mas….well I guess I should call him Turlus but that still felt wrong he technically was my Master just a different form of him. He was old, older then my Master by at lest ten years I think but he looked extremely young, with a wisdom that radiated off him. He had long blonde, curly hair even at my young age I was memorized with him, I ended up after dinner every day following him and just watching where he went. I didn't know at the time why I was so intoxicated with him. I learned his name was Cades and constantly thought what a strange name, for it meant Vampire in Saiyan. Most names for children of my race meant things like "Warrior", "Strong", "Pride" even "Death" but never "Vampire" I was continually puzzled.

I was so curious that one day I followed him to his room, without him knowing (or so I thought) and watched him peel clothes off his body. My eyes widened and moved slightly forward in pure childish wonder, one of the few innocent traits I had left. My gaze didn't waver as I saw him step into the bathing device, water dripped down his skin and my head titled in confusion. What was that thing that stuck out of his body below his waist? It was like a long pole of skin, was that normal? My eyes were soon taken away from that as he turned, where was his tail?! My eyes were large in question this didn't make sense, that's when his eyes turned to the window I was looking through and as he smirked his right eye came down in a wink. I felt my face go hot and I quickly got down from my place by the window and ran to my bed, after that I never followed him again.

* * *

I didn't put my plan into action for a few days, I wanted to spend as much time with my Master as I could. I didn't want to leave but I had to learn to forget his memory if I was to ever move on to greater things. The things that he had planned for me before his death, I would discover my purpose soon but first….I knocked on the door of Princess Nuka's room.

"What!" came the obnoxious reply, I pushed the door open slightly and snuck in, I didn't worry about pushing my Ki down as I floated up silently to the ceiling where I placed myself in a star position. I waited till she was directly below me and before she could look up I soared down on her, knocking her back with a spin kick to the face. Unfortunately my plan was to make her unconscious, but she took the hit and turned with seething anger to me. I prepared for an attack but what I got was far from that. "Guards!! Help!!" I panicked at her scream, what the hell was I gonna do. My Master had never taught me what to do in this situation, but he had teached me to adapt to anything. So in a pure impulsive act, I began to beat and punch Nuka's face to shut her over-used mouth. Most of them she blocked, I was being foolish in thinking that she couldn't be a good warrior because she was so talkative. But she was, my Master must have trained her as well.

Guards rushed in and my hands were grabbed and locked behind my back. Nuka held her neck, faking a choking. She wheezed.

"She tried….to kill me" the guards took a look at me, seeing my small size nearly broke out in laughter.

"This small thing?" one said who held my arms together,

"Yes!" Nuka screamed, "She's an assassin!" my Saiyan tail flowed behind me,

"From who? She's obviously Saiyan" they tried to hide their laughter, not wanting to be punished by the princess.

"Does it matter!! I command her to be taken away on counts of assassination!"

"You're the princess" the other one said, and I struggled as they turned away from Nuka and took me through the door. I didn't see the sick smile but I swear I could feel it radiate on her face like the red sun of Vegeta-sei.

"Sorry kid" the one who held me spoke, I growled wonderful now I had to listen to these two babble at me. "The princess is nuts, I'm sure you'll be sent back home once they see how little you are"

"And you think because I'm small I couldn't possibly commit murder?"

"Umm ya" he said obviously, I rolled my eyes.

"Such ignorance" I muttered underneath my breath.

"What was that little one?" the second guard said putting his face right to mine, I smirked. They had my hands, but I still had my feet. I spit in the first ones face to blind him, put my legs together before connecting them to the guard who held me's chin before either could react. I heard swears and curses as I scrambled to escape, I began to run but soon found flying faster. A siren soon rang in my ears and red light colored my vision, an alarm was all I needed. It was incredibly simple to avoid the various guards that were running amuck looking for the escaped Saiyan child. Fuckin Nuka and her big mouth, too bad I wasn't going to be here long enough to kill her.

I came to a fork in the hallways, both ways I saw guards running across them. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, and with a panicked look in my eyes similar to an animal caught as it tried to run for its life. My heart returned to a normal beat as soon as I saw the violet-blue eyes looking back at me.

"Cades" I whispered, his eyes were serious.

"I'll get you out" he said, of all the acts I committed that day this one was the most spontaneous. I hugged him. "Stay that way" I didn't know why he asked me but I obeyed him. He walked normally through the corridors, holding me to his chest like a baby so no one could see my face. The whole castle was in such chaos that just walking out was simple, I was surprised. He got me out without injuring anyone. We walked for about an hour before he could let me go, I was half-asleep snuggled in his chest, which was extremely comfortable, it was just like a pillow. "Saoko" he spoke softly in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, before I realized we were long gone from any Saiyan civilization. He let me down, which I wasn't very happy about, his chest was warm and I hadn't had much sleep in the last few days. I was child and I needed a lot of sleep. "Now where's your ship?"

"It's down by that building"

"What a wonderful coincidence that's my home" he said happily, I began to follow him as he walked down the small hill. My raised eyebrow showed that I was confused about his charismatic presence, but as we got closer to his home I found it entertaining. He then scooped me up and we practically pranced to his door. "You can stay here for the night" he spoke, setting me down on a bed in the corner. Night? I just noticed that the sun had set probably hours ago.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily,

"Ten digits at night" I looked at him puzzled, but in my tired state I must have looked annoyed "Ten o'clock my little kitten" he corrected for my understanding.

I curled myself onto the bed underneath the covers and placed my head on the soft pillows. Never in my life had I slept on such soft pillows, it was either the floor or the rock hard bed when my Master was still alive and I stayed with him on the ship. I felt a small little kiss on my forehead before barely audible footsteps and a close of the door told me he had left. At that moment I didn't care.

_'Kitten? What does he mean by kitten do I look like a pussycat to him?'_ was my last thought as I fell to sleep extremely fast.

A/N: Longer chapter this time hope you guys liked it, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	12. Chapter Twelve Facade

_Disclaimer - (points lazily to previous chapters) and Saoko Raiya is mine, no one may use her even if they ask, so don't bother._

Gulika – A drink in Saiyan culture much like juice or any such children's drink.

A/N: If you like Goku, leave. There is so much bashing of his character is this entire story (for obvious reasons) that I don't want anyone flaming me telling me that I didn't warn them before I bashed their favorite character to death. Even through in the summary I said Mature Themes, but just a reminder for the slow people (FighterChickCharsi for example, hey you did it in your fic I get to do it in mine).

****

**Chapter Twelve – Facade**

****

The sun woke me up as it seeped underneath the curtains of Cades's small hut, I was curious about him and extremely suspicious no one does anything without asking for something in return. I searched for him but I couldn't find a trace of him anywhere, but there was a note on the table in the middle of the room accompanied with a drink and breakfast.

_Saoko,_

_I hope this breakfast nourishes you enough for your trip back home, may my prays for your good health and travel follow you all the way back to your own time. Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your peeping tend-ices._

_Cades_

_P.S- See you soon, little kitten_

****

The note confused me to no end especially the last part, '_See you soon'_, it didn't make sense I wasn't going to be coming back to Vegeta-sei not that I planned. Also why wasn't he up? Was he gone? It was daytime. The only explanation I could come up was that he had a job at the palace and reported there during this time. The palace, that reminded me I wonder if they discovered where I had escaped off too? Were the guards out scouring the planet for me? If so I would have to be much more careful. These thoughts ran through my mind as I poured the Saiyan-jin drink of **_Gulika _**down my throat and shoved down the poorly prepared breakfast, Cades must not cook much. It didn't matter to me how good it was as long as it filled my starving stomach. I knew that Cades had saved me from the hands of the castle guards and I did owe him _some_ respect and gratitude but as I salvaged all I needed to live from his hut or more along the lines _shack_, I didn't care. I would be in a different timeline anyways, it's not like he could follow after me.

I took a blanket for warmth on cold nights and food I could place in the blanket (water would be easy especially on Earth). Then I proceeded to take all things that looked of value and _normal_ enough to be sold on Earth for money. In total I stripped his house of all the things I wanted. I was packed and ready to step outside; I don't remember what the weather was like except that it was extremely cold Vegeta-sei was always cold. I never knew why perhaps because it had only one sun compared to the three moons it was ruled by? But this wasn't the time to ponder on the weather of Vegeta-sei, I made sure that there was no one around before I stepped out and quickly, keeping my head and body low ran to my time machine that Cades had, so helpfully, placed behind his hut. I nearly laughed as I realized that I just stole from the kindest man I had ever met, the irony was beautiful. I did laugh however when I saw the time machine, the glass cover that I had smashed out of impatience and ignorance was brand new, oh he was a fool. But a cute fool.

Quickly before anyone including Cades could return I hopped into the machine, again I found another note from Cades.

**_Saoko,_**

****

**_Since I gathered that you didn't come to Vegeta-sei willing (who would really?) I played around with your machine while you slept (hope you don't mind but of course you wouldn't I'm quite intelligent you know) and have discovered the coordinates of the place from where you came from._**

****

**_82639 Planet H Sector Turlika_**

****

**_Cades_**

****

**_P.S – Safe trip, my love._**

****

I gave a small jolt of surprise, as I looked at the last line, _'my love'_, now that was even more confusing then his last note. I took a closer look at the sector, _Turlika_. That was Master Turlus's name in saiyin-go! Did it get named after him because of his death? I was so confused by the time I punched in the correct letters and numbers to make the coordinates for Earth; I didn't bother to even let my mind think anymore. I waved goodbye to Vegeta-sei in my mind and as the colors of time circled me, my eyes closed and I let my mind rest.

* * *

What a genius Cades was, giving me the coordinates of Earth as well as making me appear 5 minutes before I had taken off. I landed without a sound behind the same rock that the ignorant purple-haired Demi-Saiyan had stored it from all prying eyes. No one knew of my arrival or my departure but as I exited the machine, I felt eyes on me. Looking up, I quickly glanced to see the green bean Piccolo staring directly at the rock where I was hiding. I quickly sunk lower to prevent anymore possible sightings of me, that fuckin punk-kid _Gohan _had already seen me once a year ago and I don't think he would remember or even care if he saw some strange girl fly away. But he was no concern of mine, not yet anyways I still had at lest a couple years if not 7 or 8 before I would put my plan into full action. At lest I got away this time without anyone knowing of my presence, but that flame-haired man was making me nervous. Piccolo and him were the most intellectual of the group even through that's not saying much it still made an itch on my back I couldn't scratch and it was getting annoying. Time to go into hiding for a couple of years.

I waited until they had all left, flying off to where ever those scumbags thrived before I could even move an inch. I had a sixth sense that they were cautious about everything around them and I couldn't afford any fuck ups, especially this early in my scheme. I decided to walk since I couldn't take the risk that Piccolo or that flame-head were checking the area. So I used my legs to tread across the blistering hot desert and only when the sun went down did I even think about flying. Being impulsive was something I would never imagine doing, feelings were out of the question. I wanted to fly but my needs didn't matter only revenge did.

* * *

I landed in a concealed forest area and began to search for a place to sleep, there was a small cave near where I set down and I slept for about 7 hours, I estimate, before I got up. I awoke when the sun had been high in the sky for more than 5 hours and I chastised myself for my sleeping so late in the day. What Saiyan needed more then several hours asleep, the fact that I was a child never came into my reasoning's. So I was 7, why did that matter I was just as ruthless as any adult Saiyan still alive out there. Some would find that pretty disturbing and quite sad but I ravished in it. My small size was usually used as part of my façade whenever I was in battle of any kind; small in people's mind equaled weak. In my mind it equaled deception. For example on Vegeta-sei those guards assumed from my small size that I could never possess much power I wonder what they thought when they were bleeding on the floor? How close-minded are people to assume by appearance it must equal this, it was so foolish and many died (usually by my hand) because of their bad judgment.

I lost myself in my thoughts constantly because when my Master died, they were all I had left, would I go mad? Was I already mad? Some would probably say yes. I always wondered what people would think if they saw me murder men as I had already done. Would they applaud? Probably not. Be disgusted or disheartened at the emotionless demeanor of such a young child? Who knows all the witnesses aren't alive anymore. There I ago I've lost myself in my thoughts once again, it seems so easy to just let my mind flow and think whatever it wished. The mind is a beautiful thing. But I stopped and caught my mind before it could run to far or else I wouldn't be able to get it back, I had found what I was looking for. A lake or small pond, where I could bathe and have some relaxation.

I stripped my clothes off and stood under a running waterfall. Nature was actually quite beautiful, so peaceful something humanity needed to learn to be. The landscape was of a mountain of rocks with water rolling off them to create a curtain of waterfalls that fell into a second lake below. The first lake up above the rocks was where the water came from. As I closed my eyes, letting the cool water massage and relax my nude body my minds current thoughts were interrupted by shouts of joy and laughter.

"Come on dad you can catch that fish!"

"I don't know son its pretty slippery over here" a boy and adult male's shouts sounded in my eardrums. Slowly I floated up to the top of rocks to see two black haired boys playing in the water. My eyes narrowed as I recognized them as Kakkarot and his son.

"Dad hey watch out for the CLIFF!!" Gohan's voice called; suddenly Kakkarot flew over my head and off the cliff, struggling with a fish in his hand. He punched it and I saw its eyes roll into the back of its head.

"Hey Gohan I beat it, your mom's gonna love to cook this for dinner" the sheer stupidity of this creature annoyed the living fuck out of me.

"That's great dad but don't you think you should get on land first!" he called with his hands on both sides of his mouth to increase distance. I covered my ears in pain, did he have to be so loud?! Some of us worthy Saiyans have sensitive hearing! I screamed at him in my mind.

"Oh ya" he laughed with his hand behind his head, unknowingly to him he was falling in the air. I counted in my head _'1…2…3'_ . Kakkarots screaming proved that from my view he was an idiot as he plunged down the almost 100 feet drop. _'You can fly you moronic piece of shit'_ I thought in my head and had to stop myself from rubbing my temples as I felt a headache seeping in from these constant displays of idiocy around me. How the hell did anyone stay sane around these people? Then a thought hit me, I could be seen. Quickly I tried to conceal myself but it was too late. "Hey you!" I heard Kakkarot's overly cherry voice call out. I turned around and gave a small smile and a wave while inside I was trying my best not to attack the little fucker. He flew over to me, with the fish in hand which was still unconscious. "Gohan come over here!" I growled inside, if he yelled one more time I was gonna tear out his speaker box.

"Ya dad?" he questioned and looked to where he was pointing. He stared at me for what seemed hours, he seemed to be concentrating hard. I panicked inside he could be thinking about last year. But as a smile broke out onto his face I knew I was safe. "Hi". As I climbed up the rocks, couldn't let them know that I possessed Ki, I forgot about my tail. I was so clumsy back in my young days. First, as I stood up right in front of Gohan, a huge blush came onto his face at my dripping wet body. I was only 7 like I had anything yet to stare at. He took off his shirt revealing a muscular body for such a young age but then again he was Saiyan, I didn't care back then my sexual desires for men's hands trailing all over my body hadn't even been discovered much less pushed to the surfaced yet. The shirt was given to me by Gohan as he bent his head down I assumed so he could no longer see my body. He respected women, hmm haven't seen that before. Kakkarot hadn't moved from his spot and he stared at my back as I slipped on the shirt but not before smelling it. No odors just the smell of him which to me was as filthy as garbage back then but I wore it for the image that I was a nice girl. "Dad what ya staring at?" he asked, looking up it must have been weird to him to see such a concentrating face on his father. When I turned around I was almost scared to, could he possibly be thinking? I would applaud if he was. He made a movement with his eyes that only another Saiyan could catch, telling Gohan to look down.

Look down? Suddenly I panicked, my tail. My fuckin tail!! I forgot about it, Gohan became silent and looked at his dad from over my head. Even at age 7 Gohan still was at lest an inch taller then me. I needed to get out of there, but if I ran off they would definitely search for me. So in the sweetest voice I could muster I questioned them.

"What is it?"

There faces held a seriousness that I had never seen on any of them.

"What's your name?" Kakkarot asked me,

"Annie" the lie rolled off my tongue just as easily as the truth would have.

"What's that thing on your back?"

"What this?" my face showed a mask of genuine question, holding my tail up in my palm. They nodded, fuck a nice predicament you've got yourself into Saoko you dumbass female. "I've always had this"

"Where are your parents?" Gohan asked slowly as not to frightening me I think, moron. I don't have any fears.

"Their dead I think" I put on a small sad face then put my finger underneath my chin the moment I said 'I think'.

"You've been living in the forest for how long?" this time it was Kakkarot, he landed beside his son. The water rushing past our feet.

"Don't know"

"Annie can you come with us?" Kakkarot asked me patiently, I'd rather kill myself you idiotic monkey.

"Ok" my voice showed some curiosity but genuine fear.

"It'll be fine, my mom makes the best fish" Gohan chirped taking me by the arm. Goku offered to carry me on his back and I accepted, without screaming in my head however. We flew to his house and I curled my hands into fists on the back of Kakkarot's GI to prevent the thoughts of killing him, that were running through my head from becoming reality. Oh how I wished, but patience was a virtue that I needed desperately right now. Nothing happened on the flight but I almost tore Gohan's head off at his constant happy chatter, in my mind anyways. Stupid sorry excuse for a Saiyan.

* * *

The moment I entered this black-haired woman ran into a room and came out with a shirt and pants that she showed me how to put on. When I was properly dressed I was lead to the dinner table. This was when all the questions got asked, I chowed down the food faster then I meant to and asked for another serving happily like a regular girl. I had observed such behavior on my constant studies of Earth's custom and attitudes. Watching girls in the _mall_ and _schools_ I believe they were called, I tried to duplicate the way they acted.

"You have good table manners for a girl who's been in the forest all her life, did you live with anyone?" the woman of the household asked, I learned her name was Chi-Chi.

"There was this man that taught me to speak and all that but he died a while ago"

"Oh so that's how you know how to speak" Kakkarot concluded, how else dumbass. I may be incredibly intelligent but that didn't mean I could teach myself something I didn't know existed such as language. Master Turlus taught me the beauty of words, no one else.

"Um Annie, Goku tells me that he found you naked bathing under a waterfall" Chi-Chi seemed appalled at the thought of someone bathing butt-naked in the middle of nowhere. I nodded chirpily.

"Uh huh, Miss Chi-Chi, how else would I clean all the dirt off me after running around in the forest for a day? I don't have anything like you guys"

"I guess that's a detail explanation, this man truly taught you to speak well"

"Ya, I just learn easy I guess. Means I'm pretty smart right?" I listened to myself and wanted to the beat the fuck out of this person impersonating my form. My eyes went up from my food to look at Gohan who was staring at me from across the table like he was studying me not sure of who I appeared to be. I gave him a bright smile and his eyes shot down a blush accompanying his cheeks. I stopped eating for a second. What was his problem? Meh who cares. I went back to my eating waiting to be interrupted by another question as I knew I would, these people couldn't shut up.

"Yes I suppose it does"

"Annie you wanna stay with us from now on?" Kakkarot came up suddenly, from leaning on his chairs back-legs to fully sit-up. Did he have to be so childish?

"Uh sure I guess"

"Great, Gohan you mind having a roommate?" Kakkarot asked his son happily. Gohan suddenly bolted his head up still with a red tint to his cheeks, nodded.

"Uh sure no problem dad"

"Hey Chi-Chi can you get a cot for Annie and I'll set it up in Gohan's room"

"Now wait a minute Goku, you haven't even discussed this with me!" she demanded, oh dear Kami she was a harpy. This was going to be wonderful. I mentally cursed my tail for the first time in my life. My hand was suddenly grabbed and I looked up to see Gohan smiling at me.

"Come on, my parents need to talk about this on their own, I hope my mom's voice doesn't hurt your ears too much if you live here long enough you'll get use to it so don't worry"

"Come on Chi-Chi she's a Saiyan, she's kinda like me doesn't know anything about her heritage and stuff" I looked back to see Kakkarot smiling cheekily with his hand behind his head that I dubbed Son-style. Chi-Chi's face was enflamed, I nearly laughed but a grimace replaced it when I heard him compare us, how disgusting to be like you Kakkarot. I was pulled into Gohan's view and out of their sight so I just pushed him from my mind.

A/N: Decided to end it there since I promised a friend I'd work on another fic for her tonight, but 7 pages is good anyways. So Saoko's with her most loathed enemies and they don't even know anything, isn't it beautiful? Never mind just review if you got the time.

Mature Themes (decided to give you a run through of the things that will exist in this story so you know what your getting into. If your not comfortable I suggest you leave and never read anything to do with my Saoko Raiya character again):

**Extreme gore and violence,**

**Sex (and lots of it)**

**Incest**

**Self-Mutilation**

**Constant rape**

**Insanity**

**Death**

**Abuse of every kind**

**Adultery**

**Betrayal**

And probably much more. This is just a quick outline.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**

**__**

****


	13. Chapter Thirteen Prince

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, I own Saoko Raiya/Cades and other OC's you see in this fic that don't appear in the regular Dragonball series. And yes GothicDragonCharsi is using her in her fic "Open My Eyes: Rise Of Hellfire". I have allowed this since she is my best friend and the only one I trust that will keep my signature character in proper character, don't worry I screen every single chapter before it is updated making sure she's in character. Anyone else cannot use her, don't ask. Sorry if I sound mean but there's no nice way to put it for me of course._

A/N: Back, sorry I haven't updated in a while just haven't had the time. This chapters probably going to be incredibly long, since I want to move things on a little quicker. My best friend told me one day that it was getting slightly boring and that I should move on with the next stage of the story. I agreed since I didn't want to make the story too long and I don't want you guys bored. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy.

_Italics – Flashbacks_ **_Chapter Thirteen – Prince_**

I lay on the bed on the other side of the room, opposite the brat, which I had kindly nicknamed _Gohan_. Even in my mind I sneered their names, how I hated them. What an idiot I was for getting myself in this situation. Somehow I needed to turn this situation into one to benefit me but how? Closing my eyes, I recalled today's events. We had breakfast that was hell. Then Kakkarot took me (along with his family of course) to visit some friends of his at I believe Capsule Corp was the name. Bulma, the blue haired annoyance, I found out this quickly. Her mother and father, equally as pointless to my cause as their daughter was. But the one I found most interesting was the black haired, Saiyan, named Vegeta. He was most intriguing to me.

"Vegeta meet Annie" Kakkarot said, cheerfully introducing us. With loathsome hatred I acted my part.

_"Hi" I said sweetly going up and holding out my hand to be shaken, like the Son family had taught me. But he dismissed me like nothing, anger enflamed me. How dare that son of a bitch disregard me so easily? From the first word and action I had given to this Vegeta I hated him on the spot but he captivated me because he was so different. All the others had received me with happiness and politeness; truthfully it was getting on my nerves. This one however, plainly didn't give a shit. I had a small ounce of respect for him but that was it. Looking up he addressed Kakkarot._

_"Have you come for a spar or simply to annoy me?" he asked with a roughness only a true proud Saiyan could have. Everyone was in the living room, where introduction and such things had happened. I leaned on the doorframe, not facing anyone and only then did I let the smirk flow onto my lips. A thought had just risen in my mind; Vegeta was the name only gave to those of Saiyan Royalty, which were males. King Vegeta had died under Frieza's hold and Prince Vegeta was taken as a prisoner when he was a child. This everyone who knew anything of Saiyan culture knew. He looked the age, but then again Saiyan's don't age very quickly, is it possible he was the lost Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-Sei. He certainly had the personality, that I could already tell, but why was he wasting his time on this planet, he could have destroyed this dust pile with a flick of his wrist. No rightful prince wouldn't have, unless he had a reason I hadn't discovered yet. Another thing that got me in trouble many times was my curiosity for the things I did not understand, perhaps this is why I am so intelligent. His eyes suddenly flickered to my face as I turned around to face the group, my face plastered with a smile. But something I had not yet learned was how to hide the true intentions of my heart in my eyes, but I did not know this mattered, not at the time._

_"No I'm here to visit Bulma and everyone, oh and to introduce Annie she's a Saiyan female" there was a small state of shock on his face but it quickly disappeared, so Saiyan I thought._

_"A Saiyan female? You speak lies Kakkarot"_

_"No seriously look she's got a tail" he said pointing towards me, I widen my eyes in mock-curiosity. I hated being the center of attention with these people. Vegeta came up to me; I did not expect what he did next. He picked me up by the back of my shirt and pulled down my pants, my buttocks right in his face. I scrambled in his grasp._

_"Let me go you stupid shit!" I yelled, impulsively I swung my legs to slap them across his face. His face snapped to the side, but his body did not move. My tail cracked like a whip in anger, the only sound in the room. It had gone deathly silent. I growled, my canines showing. Nothing would allow me to let someone strip me of my pride like that. But I knew later I would curse my impulsive actions. Suddenly a loud laugh filled the room, everyone was surprised to find it was from Vegeta. I masked my feelings of anger and switched my façade back on. "What happened?" I asked, Vegeta's laugh died down._

_"Foolish child" was all he said before he walked out of the room. The feeling of his presence still lingering all over me._

_"Umm Annie, do you know what just happened?" Chi-Chi calmly asked me, I titled my head to the side in confusion._

_"No, what happened? What was so funny?" my tongue smoothed my voice to that of a childish innocence. She looked out the window realizing it was dark out. _

_"Bulma is it ok if we sleep here tonight, I hate Goku and Gohan flying at dark"_

_"Oh come on Chi-Chi, I can see fine"_

_"No Goku I hate it" her tone was final and full of authority, how I would love killing her. "Bulma?" _

_"Ya sure, its not like we don't have the space. Just pick a room out of the 567 we have, oh but try not to pick one near the Gravity Room, Vegeta works out till like 4 in the morning and he hates being interrupted. You all know Vegeta" she finished with her annoying chatter._

_"Ok, well Annie and Gohan can have there own room and everyone else can go where they wish"_

_"Sounds good" everyone spoke, this must have been practiced. But as I lay in the bed, my thoughts were for once not on my Master Turlus, but this Saiyan Vegeta. I was infatuated with discovering his secrets for his reasons for nearly everything. Why he stayed here on this planet? Was he really the lost Prince Vegeta? So many questions flowed through my mind that I wanted to ask him. I was obsessed._

I threw the covers off me and without a sound walked out of the room without the brat waking up. I closed my eyes and felt for where his energy was; it was flaring, most likely because he was in the middle of training. Quickly pushing my Ki down I began to walk silently through the Capsule Corp halls.

It had never occurred to me that I was sub-consciously looking for a replacement for my Master Turlus ever since his death, not at the time, but I realize now as I tell this story. I had a found a very likely candidate and I would not let it go to waste, my obsession however was not sexual but more intellectual. I wanted to mimic everything he did; I needed someone to show me how to live, how to be as I was used to. Now that I think back I was actually quite weak back then, I probably still am. I floated up slightly since I wasn't tall enough to see through the window, I glimpsed a view of Vegeta. He was throwing kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent, I was mesmerized. I followed every single little move he made, I wanted to know everything I wanted to grab his soul like a black widow and spin him into my web. I wanted to own him. I nearly fell when I saw he had stopped and was looking directly at me.

"What are you doing gaki?!" he demanded of me, I quickly ran to the door of the gravity room. It opened with a swish and I stepped in, to view a shirtless, sweating Vegeta.

"I was just wandering around, I couldn't sleep"

"Don't give me that bullshit, I can smell the deception off you like an odor. Who are you really Annie?" he was smart, I liked that. I decided that I would tell him who I was and everything I had planned, he was a ruthless Saiyan perhaps he would agree to help me.

"Well aren't you smart?" I said, my innocence face switching easily to my real face. "My name is not Annie, I am called Saoko Raiya. Yes I am a Saiyan female"

"A full Saiyan female?" he asked, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"Of course, do not insult me by even depicting the chance that I have any blood but Saiyan in my veins" a smirk formed onto his face.

"Cocky aren't we?"

"I could say the same for you, Prince"

"So you've already figured that out, I'm impressed" he spoke crossing his arms,

"As you should be. So it is true you are Prince Vegeta, I knew the minute I heard your name" I was beyond happy, I was ecstatic. Vegeta would be the new mentor, and if he didn't agree I would make him my new mentor.

"So why are you here on Earth?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Why else would someone be on this shit pile, to destroy it", I already could sense the laugh coming. It filled my ears, his cynical laughter.

"You really are a foolish child. How old are you six? Seven?"

"Six"

"A six year old trying to destroy a planet, Saiyan or not is laughable gaki" I closed my hands into fists in anger. "Can you even fight?"

"Of course I can my Master taught me everything I needed to know"

"Then who is this master of yours?" his cocky smirk wouldn't leave his face.

"Master Turlika"

"He's dead"

"I know, I was there. The images never have left my mind and ever since that day I've vowed revenge on Kakkarot and this god-forsaken planet" my nails dug into my palms nearly drawing blood. I stretched out my arm to show him the long scar down my arm, the physical component of my vow. His smirk went to a frown but he did not move from his spot on the wall.

"Attack me" was all he said, and I did. From then on for two months I would visit Vegeta everyday to train with him, learn from his own knowledge and would someday when I was old enough, Vegeta had agreed to help in my quest for vengeance.

But I didn't trust Vegeta because in the next two months that I continually saw him, I also viewed a change happening to him. He would look at the blue haired women, Bulma with a primal lust that I had seen in many Saiyan men's eyes. My suspicions were true when I glimpsed one day him grabbing her and kissing her with his entire animal and Saiyan urges. Later that night, I heard sounds coming from their room that I connected with old memories on Master Turlus's ship, where I heard very similar sounds coming from his bedroom. I was so curious as to what they were doing in there, that I asked him in our morning session.

"What?!" he asked surprised, turning and pinning me with his dark eyes.

"What were those strange sounds? Do I need to say it slower?"

"Forget about it gaki, nothing you need to know about" his tone was fierce daring me to continue to question why he was so secretive.

"Why are you not telling me? Why must you be so secretive about it?" I followed his trail of footsteps so he wouldn't be able to get away from me. He wasn't even bothering to speak to me about it anymore and I stopped following him. Angry for him walking away from me I locked the Gravity Room door and began to work out myself for 3 hours.

* * *

_**(A Year Later)**_

I had spend nearly a year here in Kakkarot's house, my treachery undetected by anyone that mattered. I woke up on my 366th day at the Son house and it was deathly silent. I could feel their presences around but there was no hustle and bustle going on that normally woke me up. Quickly getting into my black GI, I slowly walked through the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I walked into the dark living room. The lights suddenly flickered on and the yell of….

"Surprise!" rang in my ears. I looked up to see Kakkarot's family and friends, standing all together underneath a huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday Annie!' in big red and green letters. What the fuck is a birthday? I foolishly tried to mimic their excitement and clapped my hands but I didn't understand the celebration going on in front of me. "Happy Birthday Annie!" Kakkarot yelled as he ran and scooped me up in a hug, as his foul odor filled my nose I timidly hugged him back.

"What's a birthday?" I asked slowly, I heard a small gruff from Vegeta and I quickly sent him a glare that told him to shut up as it pierced him. I was already disgusted with myself enough for doing this abominable role named Annie for a year.

"It's a tradition on Earth that the day that you were born is celebrated by all your friends and family with presents and stuff, get it birth-day?" Kakkarot spoke to me, setting me comfortable on his shoulder in a sitting position. What an incredibly stupid waste of time. On Vegeta-sei we never wasted our time with such petty confidence builders that we didn't need. Everyone except Vegeta had an excited look on their faces, full of cheer and warmth. My eyes softened slightly because of my still childish heart and naïve mind, well compared to me now.

The celebration of my birth went on for nearly the whole day. I might want to add to just prove the stupidity of Kakkarot more that this 'Birthday' wasn't even on the correct day or even right season; I was born in the fall. I knew this because I've always had this memory of crisp brownish red leaves falling as I tried to catch them with my baby size hand. This memory must have been an illusion of my mind because I was born and grew up on a ship. Leaves did not fall from the cold, metal halls of Master Turlus's ship. But the memory, my only memory that did not include my Master, was too clear and vivid but I still couldn't decipher its meaning so I put it off in my mind as just a daydream of weird substances. But having no other clues to the mystery of my birth, I set it in my mind that I was born autumn.

I snuck off for peace and quiet, away from all the pandemonium of the party. Soon I heard sounds of speech and small footsteps, pushing down my Ki; I jumped into a tree making me able to see all that was below me without detection. My eyes narrowed and a small bubble of jealously welled in my stomach. Vegeta and the blue haired Bulma I saw were walking hand in hand together and it didn't look like a friendly outing. The forest was beautiful and as I followed them silently in the treetops as I could because I knew Vegeta's senses were amazing to such things. I saw there two bodies naked, gyrating and molding to one another. What the fuck was this act? That I kept hearing and seeing between a male and a female. It baffled me, but I would soon discover it and quench the thirst of my curiosity. Screams of pleasure or pain, I wasn't sure which, filled my ears and I watched with the wide eyes of a newborn child looking at something that intrigued and puzzled them. Vegeta soon I guess you would say exited the entry to Bulma's lower body and laid there together what seemed hours but was only half an hour now that I looked back on it. But at the time, minutes went by like seconds and I had no idea how long I was gone for and that Kakkarot and his whole gang of partiers would soon go out looking for me. I followed them to a lake that they jumped into and washed, but Vegeta pushed Bulma into the edge of lake and soon the sounds came again. This could be done underwater as well?

An hour passed before Bulma surfaced from the water fully naked to both me and Vegeta's eyes. Got dressed and walked away from her lover back towards the party. She was out of earshot and sight distance for Saiyans when I heard Vegeta call my name.

"Saoko!" I didn't respond and after a minute, he yelled again with more authority "Saoko get down here!" his voice was loud, gruff and demanding. Sounding so much like Master Turlus's at the moment I did not resist hovering down to land before him, he was covered from the waist down in water. Before he could say another word I blasted off my questions.

"What were you two doing?"

"Adult thing" he said gruffly, rising from the water-dripping wet and I spotted an appendage that I never saw females having. I remembered the only other time I had viewed this mysterious organ.

_I was so curious that one day I followed him to his room, without him knowing (or so I thought) and watched him peel clothes off his body. My eyes widened and moved slightly forward in pure childish wonder, one of the few innocent traits I had left. My gaze didn't waver as I saw Cades step into the bathing device, water dripped down his skin and my head titled in confusion. What was that thing that stuck out of his body below his waist? It was like a long pole of skin, was that normal? My eyes were soon taken away from that as he turned, where was his tail?! My eyes were large in question this didn't make sense, that's when his eyes turned to the window I was looking through and as he smirked his right eye came down in a wink. I felt my face go hot and I quickly got down from my place by the window and ran to my bed, after that I never followed him again._

"What is that?" I asked curiously pointing to the slightly limping attachment. Quickly he slipped on his regular spandex Gi, putting it back into its hiding place. "What are those things? Do all males have them? Every species or just Saiyans?" I flew question after question at him in a few seconds.

"Forget it gaki. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"You expect me to be able to stay sane and calm around those drunken fools"

"Kakkarot drunk, highly doubtful that wife of his tails his ass like a fuckin dog. I'm sure Kakkarot knows nothing of that type of substance young one"

"Don't try to distract me. What were you doing?"

"A game, an adult game" he started to walk away back towards Kakkarot's home and I could see he was getting continuously annoyed with me.

"Please Vegeta, is that what you use to fool ignorant Earth children when you are caught in the act accidentally? Now tell me the truth!" I demanded following on his trail exactly.

"Shut up gaki! You are not going to get the answer you want" Vegeta yelled in my face, this for some reason quieted me. A part of me was frightened, a part was laughing and another was stimulated intellectually. I was getting to him emotional, I was making the mighty Prince Vegeta lose his composer at a few simple questions. I decided a different approach.

"Fine then why her? Why an Earthling? That act seemed very emotionally filled" he didn't say anything. I hit a nerve and I think I know what word did it, 'emotionally'. A thought suddenly struck me. "Your still in on our partnership correct?" he was silent. "Vegeta your not serious for that whore! Your going to stay and live on Earth" I yelled, he stopped turned and before I knew it my body was flung into a tree, it collapsing upon my impact. Blood flowed from the side of my mouth as I tasted the metallic flavor of Vegeta's betrayal. Anger boiled up inside of me and I could not control my power, it was being lead by my rage the only emotion I had left as another one tossed me to the ground like a rag doll, spitting and stepping on me in disgrace. We were the only loyal Saiyans on this god forsaken Earth and he leaves me for a disgusting emotion! He doesn't even have a heart!

Red energy exploded around me. My memory is a huge blur of this point in my little biography, I was so angry I was blinded by its consuming power. All my energy was used up except for an almost undetectable speck that kept me alive. I didn't wake up for several days but its not how long I was unconscious for. It was where I woke up.

* * *

In a coffin is precisely where I first opened my eyes, wedged deep into the ground. I was disoriented of course at first but my vision and senses soon were up back in their normal Saiyan capacity. This was the first moment that I discovered everyone has a weakness and mine was claustrophobia. Impulsively I began to beat at the side of the wooden coffin, my fists going directly through but this only made piles of brown dirt fall into the coffin at my sides. I punched every wall but as my fists pounded through the bottom of my coffin the wood began to break and I fell. I was confused but relieved that I was not in a confined space anymore. I fell directly into water and I quickly paddled my way to the top before floating up above the water. Shaking like a dog to get all the excess water droplets off me I looked at my surroundings.

A cave, or more precisely it was an underground spring. A lake flowed through this enormous place as far as I could see and looked like it was at lest 10-20 feet deep. I was soaking wet and it was getting to be an extremely annoying discomfort. Stripping my Gi off my body I landed and laid it out on a rock by the water to dry off, I decided that I would go take a quick wash and clean myself of that filthy Vegeta's scent. I dived with ease into the spring, my thoughts swirling in my mind like the water I swam in. It must have been a few days since I fell unconscious because I felt fully charged and rested. But why did I wake in a coffin of all places? Was my Ki so undetectable that they thought me dead? When I wouldn't wake did they decide to label me as worm's meat and throw me into a coffin? Or did Vegeta have something to do with this? Sentencing me to death and burying me alive hoping I would soon suffocate and die? The answer to my questions lied in the coffin that I had slept in for days like a sleeping doll. Surfacing and flying up back towards where I had fallen from, the water quickly dried off me with my speed because it was quite a long fall. I stuck my head into the hole in the bottom of my coffin from where I had fallen and saw to my surprise air holes punched in so I would not suffocate as I slept. My confusion was overwhelming. Did Vegeta do this? When I exploded in anger did he hide me and make the propagation that I was dead when I wasn't found and then placed me into my coffin when no one knew? Giving me life through death? This scenario was ignorant. Vegeta would never help someone, he didn't care about me, he betrayed me and that would never be forgotten my dear Prince.

So I speculate the mystery of Annie's death would always be unsolved but she was quite boring, wasn't she? I now had reached a decision in the next phase of my plan. I would stay here. Surfacing only when I needed to and only seen when I had to be seen, necessities I needed to live such as food and sleep garments were the only things I would buy or steal. But the things I had _borrowed_ from Cades would last me for a while so I did not need to surface for quite a long time.

I would end up waiting for seven years till at the age of fourteen I would rise like the dead to live again, reborn from the ashes of my hate, fueled by an obsession of revenge to become the powerful, deadly and feared, Saoko Raiya.

**_You will lay beneath me under my will,_**

**_Your soul is mine._**

**_I will see you screaming._**

**_My Prince._**

**_Could've given you everything,_**

**_The universe was ours._**

**_But you wanted her fuck more than you did power._**

**_Dear Prince._**

**_Such a poor pathetic tormented soul,_**

**_Do you think she'll forgive all the sorrow you've done?_**

**_I was the only one who could accept you as you are._**

**_We could've been together forever._**

**_Ruling our new Saiyan Empire._**

**_As the Prince you were made to be._**

**_Now you've chosen death for a few happy years,_**

**_I will not spare your life._**

**_As you destroyed my bliss of fantasy._**

**_Be prepared to fight me, my Prince._**

**_I will not die so easily._**

**_- Prince_**

A/N: Long chapter will a poem that fits but sucks, hope you guys are happy this is my Christmas gift to you all that are still reading the fic. Oh and the coffin scene might be confusing but I'm trying to make this like a real diary of Saoko Raiya, she doesn't know why she's in the coffin but she is. The scenarios give you a clue through how she did get into it the scene where she blows up is me trying to make it as realistic as possible as well, you don't always remember times of great anger, I don't. Merry Christmas.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	14. Chapter Fourteen Awaiting His Return

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

_Disclaimer: See last chapters_

_**Last Time:**_

"Your still in on our partnership correct?" he was silent. "Vegeta your not serious for that whore! Your going to stay and live on Earth" I yelled, he stopped turned and before I knew it my body was flung into a tree, it collapsing upon my impact. Blood flowed from the side of my mouth, as I tasted the metallic flavor of Vegeta's betrayal.

* * *

In a coffin is precisely where I first opened my eyes, wedged deep into the ground. I punched every wall but as my fists pounded through the bottom of my coffin the wood began to break and I fell directly into the water. A cave, or more precisely it was an underground spring. A lake flowed through this enormous place as far as I could see and looked like it was at lest 10-20 feet deep. 

I would end up waiting for seven years till at the age of fourteen I would rise like the dead to live again, reborn from the ashes of my hate, fuelled by an obsession of revenge to become the powerful, deadly and feared, Saoko Raiya.

**_Chapter Fourteen - Awaiting His Return_**

I was hungry, not for food but for the freedom of the land beneath my feet and an actually sky above my head. I was tired of being degraded by living in the ground for seven years. I was losing my patience, I needed to fight. I could smell one going on an Earth tournament, and I could smell his scent as well. No its not Vegeta I am talking about it's the scent of Kakkarot's son Gohan. His scent lately had become intoxicating and as much as I am ashamed to say it in a stimulating way. I had a dream last night of Gohan or in proper Saiyan language Kangerto taking me the way Vegeta had taken the blue-haired Bulma seven years ago on the forest floor. I didn't understand this dream at the time because all my thoughts were circled around fighting and it had been so long since I had felt the blood of another human being on my hands. I was starting to yearn it like a drug I hadn't tasted in centuries. But the dream I pushed into the depths of my mind and as I punched through the ground, I felt the shining sun on my face. Now I have never been a 'fan' of the sun but I welcomed its warmth only feeling it a few times during my years underground. Mostly my hidden treks for food and such necessities were commonly done during the night for better camouflage. I launched myself into the air now my thoughts were on nothing but finding Vegeta.

* * *

The loud cheering is what led me to the spot; they were fighting on platforms laid above the water. It was nearly all human but I could detect the ki signatures of Kangerto, Piccolo, the two humans Tien and Krillen as well as Trunks. I was literally disgusted as I watched all of them qualify from high heights, why do they bother? They barely have to lift a finger and they are getting satisfaction out of throwing someone off a cliff that's literally not even a centimeter of their power? Pathetic. I wasn't surprised to find Vegeta not there; he was probably sulking after the death of his beloved rival Kakkarot who gave his life in the cell games. I had been dragged out of my underground home to watch them and this was the first time I actually noticed Kangerto (Gohan will be referred to Kangerto mostly throughout this whole fic) at all. I only thought of him as Kakkarot's little rug rat kid that followed him around hoping to get killed in one of the battles. But when I saw the power coming from him at the cell games the velocity of the wind as he screamed his power growing with every second. I couldn't understand how this little kid's power was completely under my radar; it blew me away and attracted me at the same time. From then on I watched him whenever I went out on my monthly trips even if he was just sleeping I would watch him wondering about him but I never approached him. I didn't know if he would recognize me as little Annie but I had grown since then. Many physical changes had happened over the course of seven years, my hair had grown longer it was now down to my waist and had darken to match the color of a black pearl. I began to grow breasts and they were increasely annoying, many of my moves I had to re-teach myself because my arms sometimes could not fully swing as I was still very awkward with the new attributes. 

Not only that I had began to bleed for several days a month from my lower regions that I had never paid much attention to till now. I ignored it at first but one day the pain shot right up my spine making me fall down in agony. My tail was growing longer I could feel it and my teeth sharper because as I bit my tongue to lessen the pain, blood's familiar metallic taste flooded into my mouth. For almost half an hour I couldn't move because the pain was so great, this I never understood. Maybe it had something to do with females or Saiyans I didn't know so I just let it take its course. When the sudden pains and blood came I would just let it be, I never minded my clothes being stained with blood anyways.

As I grew I also had to get myself larger clothing even through I had only grown to about 5'0 and I seemed to have stopped, my old black GI from Master Turlus would rip if I tried to put it on. Naked I flew through Satan City that night and finding a closed martial arts gear store I stole all the GI's I needed, every single size in only black and red. There was this ugly man's face smiling on the walls all around with his two fingers up in this weird two sign, he was most frightening to me and who the hell was he to be on the walls of almost every store around here? I didn't care as long as I never got to see his face again but I wasn't that lucky, no one was.

I focused back onto the tournament as the semi-finals began; Gohan was fighting some human that he easily disposed of with a swift kick. The next match was slightly more entertaining with Tien vs. Trunks. It was damn even till Trunks went Super Saiyan and threw Tien into the water, qualifying him as the winner. I had a good laugh at the next match, Piccolo would fight Krillen. That little baldy always gets so lucky doesn't he? Piccolo flying off from annoyance giving the win to Krillen. I had to quickly hide myself behind something so the green alien would not see me.

Finally my time to follow was now, all four contestants were being put into small go-kart type vehicles. They shot off into the tunnel before I could get down there quick enough. I growled underneath my breath angry that my prey had disappeared from my sight. I slowly turned my head behind me as I felt a familiar and loathed ki signature crawl up my spine. My dear prince was coming. The smirk on my face couldn't have gotten bigger, forgetting all about Kangerto and the others. I flew after him.

* * *

I saw him he was flying towards the tournament where I had just come from. I sped fast towards him, flipping my body so my legs came around to connect with his stomach, sending him flying to the ground. I floated down to land beside his body as he was slowly getting up. His eyes slightly widen as he looked at me, I noticed his arm was slightly limp at his side. 

"Hello my prince" I spoke slowly, with as much undermining malice as possible.

"What! Who the fuck are you!" he demanded, as he popped his arm back into place. The crack sounding out in this huge desert.

"You don't remember me? How could you have forgotten me? Here's a hint you fucked me over seven years ago!" I screamed before swinging to connect with his face. But he blocked it, my arm caught in his armpit. He slowly put pressure on it.

"I've wronged many, you're one face among a thousand others in my mind" he spoke, was he actually trying to get an answer out of me without physical force? I didn't care, I swung my legs out to bash into his stomach, freeing my arm and sending him several inches away from me. He growled, I was getting to his anger.

"I was a little girl six years of age when you betrayed me for your human lover. You thought I was dead but I'm still alive" I said, my eyes narrowing as I spoke more. I saw a light of realization in his eyes.

"Saoko"

"I'm done playing dead Vegeta. I couldn't stay underground for any longer I needed to feel your blood for myself after smelling it so much in all the battles I watched" I launched myself at him, throwing punches and kicks sometimes hitting sometimes blocking we were even so far. Grabbing my head he threw his knee to my chin before throwing me to the ground.

"You harbour a grudge for seven years and expect me to suddenly fight you? Your still just a little girl" I wiped the blood from my mouth on my hand and growled showing my Saiyan fangs.

"In Saiyan culture, I'm fit enough to fight anyone I wish"

"But not the prince"

"Our race is dead Vegeta! You're no more a prince then I am a peasant! We are equals, I've come to realization on that you should as well"

He turned his back to me and appeared about ready to fly off but I got up and ran after him. Knocking him down with a hit to the back of the head, I rolled him over so I could punch directly at his face. I was an emotional well right now, burning with anger. I unknowingly had opened the Pandora's box of my heart and my punches began to become faster.

I wanted my Master back and he was taken away from me, and Vegeta had to be selfish and not want to be the next one to take care of me.

"Why couldn't you see it! All I wanted was for you to stay with me! But you couldn't even think about someone else for once and let go of your enormous ego!" I had long stopped my punches in the middle of my screaming fit and I curled up onto Vegeta's shirt, my eyes shedding millions of tears. I had never cried on Earth before, not since my Master's death. I had never cried much period, but my emotions had been brewing inside my heart for seven years and I had focused all that pain onto the man I was now crying on. I felt one arm come around and hug me to his chest tighter, this was about the only sign of comfort that I had felt in so long. Vegeta had surely changed, his Earth years had made him much softer but he still had his Saiyan nature ready to be pulled out if need be. I fell asleep, my body being warn out from fighting and such an emotional episode I only slightly felt Vegeta slip out from underneath me before I settled back into my sleep in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Footsteps were coming towards me, I groggily rose myself on my arms but I fell not being able to hold myself up this second. Then I saw someone's leg out of the corner of my eye, a very muscular leg and a white cape dripping down off the figures shoulders. The sun rising blinded my view of his face totally but I knew who it was, his scent, his signature, it was all like him it was him, it **will** be him. 

"Master" I whispered slowly still groggily from sleep. I saw the figure smirk before he picked me up, I curled like a kitten into his arms.

"Sleep" his voice gruff and low, I put my head into the crotch of his arm using my hair as a shield from the blinding rays of the sun. My Master had come back, I was truly happy for once in my life in his arms being carried away to god-knows-where. But I didn't care because I would be with him and he would protect me forever.

_I hear your voice in my dreams,_

_I see your face when I wake._

_Master why won't you return to me?_

_Found my prince again,_

_Life he gave me in death._

_But still I hate him,_

_Tears shedding from my eyes,_

_Washing away my sins and emotions._

_But my dark angel has finally come,_

_Broken away from hell's embrace_

_To hold me, protect me._

_To be my master,_

_And I will wait to serve,_

_As long as you breathe._

_** - Awaiting His Return**_

A/N: Finally got this chapter I can't stand it I think its horrible compared to my other chapters. But what do you guys think? Confused? Excited? I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can; I just started a new semester at school so these might come out slow.

_**DeceptiveInnocence **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen Unholy Eyes

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

_Disclaimer: Last chapter I'm doing this for then I'm gonna stop. I don't own DBZ even through I can shit out better plot then those guys on diarrhea (Feeling sarcastic and mean today)_

**WolfOfShadow: Ya don't know if she is or isn't just a little teaser for you guys to boggle on. You'll find out in this chapter, and with your physics assignment at lest your doing yours lol.**

**AngelicPoison: Someone get this ketboard away from, get back to me when you can tell me what a ketboard is.**

**CelticFairee****: Thats something I don't hear often, I didn't know I had fans. Thanks its appreciated.**

**Rite4Ever: Hey did you get my email?**

**Gen1: I will thanks.**

**WolfOfShadow: Glad I cleared things up for you.**

_Last Time:_

"Why couldn't you see it! All I wanted was for you to stay with me! But you couldn't even think about someone else for once and let go of your enormous ego!" I had long stopped my punches in the middle of my screaming fit and I curled up onto Vegeta's shirt, my eyes shedding millions of tears. I fell asleep eventually, my body being warn out from fighting and such an emotional episode I only slightly felt Vegeta slip out from underneath me before I settled back into my sleep in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Footsteps were coming towards me, I groggily rose myself on my arms but I fell not being able to hold myself up this second. Then I saw someone's leg out of the corner of my eye, a very muscular leg and a white cape dripping down off the figures shoulders. The sun rising blinded my view of his face totally but I knew who it was, his scent, his signature, it was all like him it was him, it **will** be him. 

"Master" I whispered slowly still groggily from sleep. I saw the figure smirk before he picked me up; I curled like a kitten into his arms.

"Sleep" his voice gruff and low, I put my head into the crotch of his arm using my hair as a shield from the blinding rays of the sun. My Master had come back, I was truly happy for once in my life in his arms being carried away to god-knows-where. But I didn't care because I would be with him and he would protect me forever.

**_Chapter Fifteen – Unholy Eyes_**

I woke up in total darkness but pillows and blankets of silk cushioned my body. I opened and closed my eyes several times to clear my eyesight. My memory flashed back to the desert, my confrontation with Vegeta. I grew angry with myself for such a pathetic showing of emotions. I wanted to somehow purify my eyes, make them as unholy as my soul was. Tears were redemption, I told myself, the cry of the suffering one. I refused to be that suffering one.

I remembered reading Gohan's many educational books, curious to how humans learned. In one of them I learned of hydrochloric acid or HCl. Burning my eyes would cause the purification that I wanted, because wasn't that fire's gift? To destroy so we may remake and start again? Yes that's what I would do. It could be found in most toilet bowl cleaners, getting up I slowly made my way through the dark. Finding the bathroom I searched frantically in the cabinets for the cleaner I needed, I grabbed a bottle, read the ingredients and if they weren't want I desired then I would throw it over my shoulder, discarding it. Finally I found the cleaner I needed, it said it was diluted but still very dangerous especially on the eyes. Perfect.

I poured it in both of my eyes, fully wide and open. It burned instantly; dropping the bottle on the floor I gripped the sink staring straight into the mirror. My body was shaking, but I tried my best to control it. I stared at myself, watching my eyes I saw into the emptiness of them. My soulless black eyes.

A laughing girl suddenly floated across in front of me, she was chasing a ball. Picking it up she ran back towards the man. Black hair and dark friendly eyes were the two most recognizable features on his face. He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around in front of him she looked barely 2 or 3. She giggled as he held her in his arms, cradling her, as he began to tickle her sides. A women came running towards them, the little dark haired girl began to wiggle and the man let her down, she fell but got back up again and with her arms outstretched began to run as fast as she could on her little feet towards this women. I was praying for that little girl to get to this woman I felt how they both ached to be in each other arms but I could feel the forbidding in the pit of my stomach it wasn't going to last. I gripped the sides of the mirror shaking it to try and make the little one run faster.

"Run!" I screamed at her but she didn't hear me, however that didn't register in my brain. For some reason I was in a pure panic. "Run Saoko!" My fist shot out to connect with the glass, it shattering around my hand.

My hand was bleeding severely, while my eyes burned like fairy fire. But the little girl, women and man were gone. "Come back!" I screamed at the mirror once again shaking it before I got fed up enough and tore it out of the wall. I flung it behind me, expecting to hear it crash on the floor but I never did. I switched the light on fully instead of the dimness I had it on earlier.

"Still such an angry one" a gruff male's voice said to me from the dark. I walked slowly forward, cautious and ready to fight. I followed in a straight line to where the voice had come from. I bumped off a body, that I was sure of because it was warm. I grabbed and felt around the waist, my hand going back to feel the softness of a tail. I stroked it and a growl came out from the shadow, it was him!

"Master" I whispered excitedly, grabbing and hugging his waist before I feel to my knees still gripping his legs. I forgot about the blood on my hand, the burning in my eyes and just basked in his comforting presence for the first time in seven years.

"Girl what have you done to yourself!" he demanded, a large rough hand gripped my chin forcing my face come up. "What an idiot your pride can make you". He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me back into the bathroom. "Remove your clothes and bathe" I expected him to leave but he didn't. I looked at him with a wide almost frightened look at the thought of revealing myself to him. Yes he was my Master but he also was a male in gender. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to leave" I said in small voice, I never much spoke to him unless he was giving me orders. A smirk came across his face.

"I've seen you naked before Saoko what's the difference of now to then?" His voice sounded deeper, it sent chills down my spine.

"Ok" I said in the same small voice. I didn't know how to start the water so I sat in the bathtub as my Master started it for me. I took my shirt off; it had holes everywhere from my training, forging, and other such things I did in the wilderness. I didn't have on any pants, it was pointless and clothing wasn't my main objective. His eyes seemed to glaze over my body. I shivered under his heated gaze; I turned my back on him and began to wash. Splashing the water all over me using my hand as a washcloth, splashing water in my eyes to neutralize the acid with a base, my eyes were unholy again. I felt his hand grip my shoulder, turning me around to face him. He started using a washcloth over my body, I made a small sound of protest but he quieted me with his gaze. However, I glared back showing defiance. "I can wash myself" I said sternly and took the washcloth from his hands. He smirked to my surprise and let me wash myself. I flinched every time I went over a cut and using my own finger I removed small pieces of glass in my skin. It was not pleasant. I tried to ignore my Master's gaze that was no longer comforting as it had been when I was younger, but now I felt like a prize he had won and he was deciding the best way to rep the benefits.

"Do you know your age Saoko?" he suddenly asked me out of the blue, my head came up to meet that lustful gaze again.

"No I've lost count of the years ever since your first death" I replied before returning to my task of cleaning myself. A thought once again came to my mind, before he could ask me another question. "How? How are you alive? Your death is extremely vivid in my mind, no man or Saiyan could have survived that"

"It is easy to escape Hell Saoko, if you are more evil than the devil himself" He spoke with such secret in his voice that I didn't know if he had gone crazy or if I was hallucinating again. Riddles annoy me.

"You know my distaste for riddles Master, what do you mean?" my eyes narrowed at him.

"You don't know what I mean? I thought I had raised you with a sense of intelligence, you can't figure it out?"

"You killed the devil," I stated annoyingly as I rose from the tub, not caring that I was naked in front of him. Nudity was not a concern of mine. I saw his gaze follow my body; it slightly covered by soapsuds, as I stepped out. He continued to speak as he took in my new womanly curves once again.

"Is there even a devil?"

"So you took Hell over I get it, you can stop with the philosophical riddles" I demanded, wrapping a towel around myself. Suddenly I felt myself being flung around and grabbed by the neck. He squeezed making it so I couldn't breathe.

"Perhaps you've been on your own for too long but that independence growing in you I don't like, remove it quickly" he let me down, I landed on the floor on my knees. He towered above me.

"Yes Master" I sputtered out, but as he left me in the bathroom I glared darkly into his back with my unholy eyes.

A/N: That's it for now, I will get out a chapter as soon as I can I promise. I was just lacking a little inspiration but I might have gotten it back now. The next few chapters will not be for the faint of heart is just a warning for you all.

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen Siblings

**Last Time:**

_"Master" I whispered excitedly, grabbing and hugging his waist before I feel to my knees still gripping his legs. I forgot about the blood on my hand, the burning in my eyes and just basked in his comforting presence for the first time in seven years._

_"How? How are you alive? Your death is extremely vivid in my mind, no man or Saiyan could have survived that"_

_"It is easy to escape Hell Saoko, if you are more evil than the devil himself" He spoke with such secret in his voice that I didn't know if he had gone crazy or if I was hallucinating again. Riddles annoy me._

_"You know my distaste for riddles Master, what do you mean?" my eyes narrowed at him._

_"You don't know what I mean? I thought I had raised you with a sense of intelligence, you can't figure it out?"_

_"You killed the devil," I stated annoyingly as I rose from the tub, not caring that I was naked in front of him. Nudity was not a concern of mine. I saw his gaze follow my body; it slightly covered by soapsuds, as I stepped out. He continued to speak as he took in my new womanly curves once again._

_"Is there even a devil?"_

_"So you took Hell over I get it, you can stop with the philosophical riddles" I demanded, wrapping a towel around myself. Suddenly I felt myself being flung around and grabbed by the neck. He squeezed making it so I couldn't breathe._

_"Perhaps you've been on your own for too long but that independence growing in you I don't like, remove it quickly" he let me down, I landed on the floor on my knees. He towered above me._

_"Yes Master" I sputtered out, but as he left me in the bathroom I glared darkly into his back with my unholy eyes._

**_Chapter Sixteen - Siblings_**

I was pissed. Someone was in my old room, sleeping in my corner. It was blond, small and snored. My first instinct was to kill the intruder. Like an animal wanting to tear flesh, I was hungry for a kill. But instead I grabbed its hair and dragged it out of my room, chucking it out into the hallway. I settled back into my corner by the window, closing my eyes ready to sleep but a shrill shriek bolted me from relaxation. The blond came hurtling back into the room, launching for my neck. I dodged smoothly, grabbing its neck almost in slow motion before slamming it hard into the cold steel wall. My dark eyes narrowed as it wiggled in my grip, it was like a firecracker ready to blow at any second.

"Let me go!" it shrieked, it was definitely female from the high-pitched voice. Long blond hair fell on her shoulders and bright blue eyes shined out at me. She was the perfect opposite to me physically at least. She wriggled in my grip in a way; I could tell if she ever fought it would be forward and rash. She had no stealth in the way she moved.

"Who are you?" I said lowly, menacingly, like a panther's growl.

"Who am I!" she screamed "Who the hell are you!", one thing was sure she was fucking annoying. Still gripping her around the neck, I began to carry her to my Master's room. Knocking, I waited as she screamed and pounded me with punches that felt like pinching to me. The door slid open and I chucked her in hard enough so she hit the floor with a thud that dazed her.

"Ah, I see you and Megan have meet", my Master's voice came from the shadows. "Lights" he said and on his command the room was shined with white light. The girl jumped up, yelling intruder. "Megan be quiet" he said sternly, she quieted instantly. Megan? What an annoying common name. "Perhaps I should have introduced you two sooner but me and Saoko were both busy", he looked at me, reminding me instantly of what I had done to myself. I felt no regret, I deserved it.

"Megan this is Saoko, your older sister" My head snapped directly to his eyes.

"What!" I could not help the protest in my voice.

"Do I really need to repeat myself" his tone said he did not want to.

"No Master, but honestly…." I pointed at her thinking this explained my reason. She had her arms crossed her chest and she was impatiently tapping her foot. An annoying sound. He laughed.

"Yes she's quite the opposite of you isn't she? It'll prove to be a nice experiment to see which personality would win, bold and loud or mysterious stealth don't you think?" he spoke with a smooth smile. So he meant to pit us against each other did he? Well I wasn't going to exactly protest that idea now was I? "But don't be surprised if you meet any new….friends while you return" he once again gave me that smile that I knew to be on my guard. I bowed quickly and turned my back to leave, I heard small footsteps run and then launch into the air, oh Megan how inexperienced are you. I walked quickly out making the automatic door shut in her face. I smirked as I heard her collide with the steel; I gave a small chuckle, her screams of protest and whine followed me down the hallway. What a fuckin pipsqueak.

* * *

I punched my code into the electronic lock on the training facilities I had regularly used when I was younger expecting nothing to have changed.

"Facility is already in use" the female computerized voice told me. In use? Oh no that is my training dome, Turlus specified that one for my body and abilities. I floated up to the window, giving me an inside look to the dome. It was a male fighting an invisible opponent; he was bald and wearing nothing but training pants. My eyes narrowed as I studied him, I wish he would turn around so I could see his face but he continued to punch and kick the air. Suddenly he did a back flip making himself directly face me through the window, green energy gathered around him and I smirked. These windows were Ki repellent he couldn't touch me. I crossed my arms in mock, waiting for him to block his own Ki attack when it bounced back at him, the idiot. He launched it, its speed gathering as it came closerand still I smirked. That's when the shards of glass shattered all around me, I threw my arms up to protect my face from both his blast and the broken pieces of the window, that I wwas certain werewere Ki repel two seconds agolent two seconds ago. The glass fell away and I slowly opened my arms uimmediate p. I jumimmediate surprise; the green ball of energy that this fucker had launched was sitting silently right in front of my face. He laughed, amused by my reaction. A growl rose in my throat, no one fucks with my pride. I flew up like a rocket and as I had expected the ball followed my every move like a lock on missile.

I came above the dome and dived putting my arms in an X in front of my head, the ball whizzing behind me. I smashed through the cement coming right at this guy, my fist connecting with the side of his head as he turned in surpris quickly recovered throwingy attack. He quickly recovered throwing me into the wall making me be covered in rubble his face contorted in anger. I roared with anger launching myself with him, I was so angry I couldn't think my fighting style was too rash. Looking back I'm not surprised now that I lost. He laughed as we rolled on the ground, me throwing punches whenever I could. He pinned me to the ground, clicking his tongue.

"Now what do we ha developing faster then a human girl because of s developing faster then a human girl because of my Saiyan DNA but I wasn't anything at all like a full grown woman. I took the distraction as a weakness and brought my knee up to connect in the area that was throbbing with stupid male hormones. He fell to the side in pain, dropping like a rock. I laughed as I began to kick him sending him flying into the same hole he had made when he threw me. He got up groaning and extremely pissed up, I gave a sweet smile that he returned with a wink. Fuck you was stamped across my forehead at that reaction but a certain rumbling stopped anymore fighting, the cement was cracking. The dome collapsed.

* * *

I woke up in a bed my head shaking as I opened my eyes. My head rolled to the side and the first thing I saw was….him.

"Hey" his voice was extremely deep and gravel like,the kind that would send chills up your spine, if, youI screamed pissed off at him as I was.

"YOU!" I screamed jum, it was actually quite a comical sceneping up immediately and catapulting myself at him, it was actually quite a comical scene. My hands came around his throat, I wanted to choke the life out of him. Loud beeping sounded as people ran into the room, grabbing at me trying to remove me but I batted them away no problem. He was weak and I was taking advantage of it. I would've killed him if I had my way but his voice resonated.

"Saoko" he spoke sternly and clearly, I froze. "Remove your hands now" I did. I let the nurses and doctors grabbed me and put me back into my bed. "Not only do you destroy a building but you have to try to kill your brother too?"

"Master your not serious"

"Oh but I am Saoko" I forced back teyou'll be able to get to know your siblings a lot better, your going to do something for me all three of you"

"Master!" I pleaded but he turned dismissing my protests, he exited the room and I fell back down onto my pillow.

"Saoko" he rolled it off his tongue thinking of how it sounded "Sexy" he laughed as I scrambled off my bed once again to go after him. But I felt something stop me, my head turned to see Turlus with his hand out towards me.

"Change her to a different room or she might just kill him before she even knows his name" he said to one doctor who nodded and began to move the medical equipment attached to me, that I had removed twice already in my attempts to kill my roommate. But all I could think as I was wheeled into a solitary medical room was that I was going to be stuck on a ship with the Barbie doll from hell and a white skinned Piccolo, fuckin wonderful.

A/N: I'll be updating quicker now because it's the summer and all my exams are over so check back every once in a while.

**_DeceptiveInnocences_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen Sensation

**Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption**

Rite4ever: Srry I'm not a long chapter writer unless I have a huge thing to cover, I usually give short chapters out pretty fast. Hope ya like this one better than 14.

Angelic-Poison: Your admiration is touching.

**Chapter Seventeen – Sensation**

I stared out into space on the shuttle I now sat on trying to block out the screams of protest from Megan as she realized there was only soap in the shower area, no shampoo.

"How the hell am I going to bathe now!" she screamed, I leaned back in my chair closing my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Use soap" came the gruff answer from my "brother".

"You don't even need shampoo so shut up!" she yelled again, my head was beginning to ache. I turned to the bald man.

"What's your fuckin name anyways, I never caught it," I asked completely ignoring Megan as she protested behind me.

"I came nameless to our good ol' father" he sneered the word father and I narrowed my eyes, I knew he meant my Master "So I named myself, Ex"

"You don't respect Master Turlus do you Ex?" I asked already knowing the answer. He let that arrogant laugh go once again.

"I despise him" his eyes locked directly into mine and the whole world around me went silent, even Megan's voice was cut off. I felt myself swirling in a black void several pictures of my past circling around me my body. I felt like it was sinking but I shook myself from his grip and stood up in anger knocking my chair back, sound came back to me in one swoop.

"You tried to read my mind you little fuck!" he just laughed and got up.

"You got some interesting shit in there Saoko" his smirk just gloating in my face, a fang slipping over my lip in anger.

"What are you?" I asked but the only answer I got was his retreating back into the bedrooms.

"Ya while you guys mentally fuck what is going to be done about my problem?" Megan said to me at the exact wrong time. I pinned her smoothly against the wall, my hand around her neck squeezing as hard as I could without snapping it.

"Do I look like a maid to you princess?" she didn't respond, her face becoming fearful. "This is a mission to collect taxes for our Master, NOT!" I slammed her harder into the wall making the cement crack "A fuckin vacation!" I threw her down, I knew my anger wasn't at Megan, she was just a side annoyance. The real fucker was Ex but Megan just seemed to always be at hitting distance whenever I was severely pissed off. She scrambled up with her hand to her throat coughing as she tripped and fell in her effort to escape to the back of the ship, the safety of her bedroom. I signed and leaned back into my chair watching planets and stars go by, relaxing in the silence.

* * *

I didn't know what time it was when I crawled into the sheets of my bedroom but my body was tired, I couldn't keep my eyelids open any longer. So I set the shuttle on autopilot before staggering my way off to my bedroom. I yawned before closing my eyes putting my head on the one cotton pillow I had happy of the luxury I was in…well to me it was extreme luxury.

He came in like a cat, slipping casually onto my bed, a compliment for a man with such a bulky size to him. I was barely awake, tired from lack of sleep, normally the minute his body hit the bed I would have known. His hands rested on my waist moving up and down my sides teasingly, his lips on my neck sucking and licking the flesh. My eyes half-opened, I caught a glimpse of the top of the intruder's head, skin-ass bald.

"Ex!" I yelled pushing him back immediately, my body instantly awake. I lashed out my hand flying into the side of his mouth, his head snapped to the side but his body stayed straight. "What in the living hell are you doing!" he rubbed his jaw before snapping it back into place along with his neck, completely ignoring my, most likely expected, out burst. His breathing was rapid and he didn't answer or acknowledge my question before he grabbed once again by the shoulders crushing me to his lips. Anger radiated in the kiss, my lips were most likely bruised but I wasn't going to let it go any further whatever he was trying to accomplish wasn't going to happen. I tried to bring my knee up to block but both the blanket and his hand stopped my attempt, he forced me down beneath him still continuing with his assault on my mouth.

I saw no other choice, I gathered a burst of small red ki just enough to throw him back off me but not through the wall…that would come later if I had my say. I pushed it into his stomach he stopped before being tossed to the floor of my room. We both were short for breath and waiting for one to speak, thankfully he did first.

"Ya know you're only more sexy to me the more you hate me" his voice said to me in the dark, the only thing clearly seeable was his strange silver eyes.

"Then I must be a fuckin goddess" I felt his smirk from across the room.

"Goodnight then goddess" and he exited without another word. My whole body shook with a need I didn't understand, why was my blood racing right now? Why was I not completely thankful Ex had left? What was this sensation?

_Addiction is powerful,_

_You can't resist._

_My goddess._

_It fills my veins,_

_The freedom of independence,_

_But still he has his hold._

_When were angry,_

_The predator begs for release,_

_Slamming me into the wall._

_The thought of your ravishing hands,_

_Never letting me rest,_

_Scares me more than death._

** - Sensation**

**DeceptiveInnocence **


	18. Chapter EighteenCuriosity Fucked The Cat

_**Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption**_

A/N: I'm back and this is the little chapter before the big one, the big turn of a events in this fic.

**_Chapter Eighteen – Curiosity Fucked The Cat_**

I awoke several hours later, slipping into a quick shower making sure to lock my bedroom door and the bathroom door; no bald fuck was getting in. I washed, letting the warm water run over my skin while I thought. What had happened last night? It was so foreign, he made me feel excited in the deepest parts of my body, his power overtook me and I found it…comforting. I slammed my hand on the wall, thankful it wasn't glass. I didn't understand, I hated not understanding. He was a mystery that I was going to unravel much like Vegeta to me back on Earth seven years ago, but this time I would succeed. I will find his darkest secrets, fears and feelings if I had to kill myself to do it.

I ignored both Megan and Ex while I handled the transaction of the taxes for Master Turlus. We had landed on the planet Ampharos, a planet littered with aliens that were long in body but extremely short in height. Basically they were giant centipedes. They didn't understand the full meaning of taxes but they paid in what they considered to be "payment". The payment was slaves, human slaves, all I wanted to know as I loaded them onto the ship in a holding compartment is how a bunch of disgusting insects got human slaves. There were mostly women, I didn't want to know why, and two men only out of the lot, Megan's eyes were locked on the brown haired one.

"Hey Saoko sis?" she said with a question in her voice

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I loaded all their things in with them, nothing more than a few bags.

"Can I have that one?" she asked pointing at a curly brown haired male,

"There Master Turlus's slaves not yours," I answered, almost like an older sister saying no. That scared me a little.

"Let Megan have her pet Saki" I heard a gravel voice say from behind me, I swirled around in anger.

"What the hell did you just call me!" all I got was a smirk for an answer and a door in my face. Asshole. I stormed in after him.

"So does that mean I get him?" was the last thing I heard from Megan before I followed Ex into his room.

"Ex…" I was grabbed and thrown into the wall, I dropped down and landed on the floor beside his bed. "What the hell!"

"Let it out, I want to see it" was his confusing answer. My tail cracked in anger.

"See what?" I sensed he was coming closer,

"You Saiyan's you have two sides do you not?"

"What are you talking about?" I heard shuffling outside of the door, I sniffed; Megan and that male were passing.

"One your own personality the other the fierce fighter, one that won't stop till it's taken its last breath. I want to see you mad"

"I am mad" I growled, my tail swaying back and forth behind me like a cat about to pounce. He smirked. "I won't play into your little mind games Ex, I have to launch the ship" I passed him without a word. But I had a feeling this wasn't over.

* * *

They were giggling, or at lest Megan was. She hadn't come out of her room since she and the male had entered, some part of me was actually curious as to what was happening in there but I let it pass. I was the only one on the well deck of the ship; everyone else was in his or her rooms. I made round about checks on the slaves always coming at different intervals as not to give any pattern in case they might be planning something in terms of an escape.

There was something that I just couldn't figure out no matter how hard I tried. Ex. What he was talking about earlier about Saiyan's having another side to them. Was it true? And the way he said it 'You Saiyan's', like he wasn't a Saiyan himself but if he wasn't then what was he? Time to find out. I got out of my chair and knocked on his bedroom door, I heard a muffled go away followed by a woman's squeak. My face contorted into confusion, what was a woman doing in there?

I shoved my shoulder into the door as hard as I could, the wooden door broke easily my body froze with shock. Ex was on top of a woman moving like a river's flow inside her, they were both unclothed.

"Get out!" he yelled at me, I shook my head to shake myself from shock and turned away, trying to put the door back on its hinges without looking but the door wouldn't stick. In seconds the woman who I recognized as one of the slaves was running back to the holding area throwing on her clothes as she ran. Ex stormed out with only his pants on, his eyes fixed on me. "Do you understand the words go away and get out?"

"Yes….what the hell were you doing?" I asked in genuine confusion, he pinned me to a wall.

"Don't play the naïve act Saoko, you knew what I was doing. Jealous?" he smirked in anger.

"How can I be jealous if I don't understand what you were doing?"

"Your what? Fourteen and you don't know" I looked at him with no conception of what was going on. "Have you been living in a cave all your life?" I nearly laughed at that comment, it was meant to be a metaphor but it was reality with me.

"Landing process ignited" a loud computerized voice said throughout the whole ship.

"Were landing Ex" I told him, pushing his hands off me. He slammed me back into a wall by my shoulders.

"You interrupted me like that again and you'll be finishing me" he walked off back to his room and I watched him pack his small bit of things into a bag. His lasting comment floated around in my head, I cocked it to the side in thought. My Master could answer all my questions. So I walked to the control panel and began to dock the ship.

A/N: Seemed a good place to end. Warnings for next chapter are high, I'll say it again big warning for next chapter. There will be some high sexual content and disturbing stuff.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	19. Chapter Nineteen The Devil's Whore

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

A/N: Serious warnings in this chapter, there is much sexuality in this chapter. Just be warned.

**Last Time:**

"You killed the devil," I stated annoyingly as I rose from the tub, not caring that I was naked in front of him. Nudity was not a concern of mine. I saw his gaze follow my body; it slightly covered by soapsuds, as I stepped out. He continued to speak as he took in my new womanly curves once again.

"Is there even a devil?"

"So you took Hell over I get it, you can stop with the philosophical riddles" I demanded, wrapping a towel around myself. Suddenly I felt myself being flung around and grabbed by the neck. He squeezed making it so I couldn't breathe.

"Perhaps you've been on your own for too long but that independence growing in you I don't like, remove it quickly" he let me down, I landed on the floor on my knees. He towered above me.

"Yes Master" I sputtered out, but as he left me in the bathroom I glared darkly into his back with my unholy eyes.

**Chapter Nineteen – The Devil's Whore**

Icy cold water flowed down my neck and back as I splashed my body after a long training session. Two hours of non-stop dodging and fighting against Yasme, the only loyal soldier that had returned to Master Turlus once he had received word of his resurrection. The other soldiers that had been at the place of my Master's first demise, we're no where to be found, Husko, Gulga, Raisin and his twin had all disappeared, ashamed to show there faces. As they should be I thought, Yasme had been the only one to even seek Master out to see if he was alive or truly dead, the others I hoped were punished, a slow death.

"Nice workout?" I heard in my ear, I looked up to see Ex.

"Yes I'm sure you were watching, what do you want Ex?" I asked grabbing a towel as I walked away from the training circle. I wasn't going to play into his games.

"Just wanna see how my dear Saki is doing?" he fringed a look of concern as I wiped my face and neck, drying it of water.

"Ya don't have to, we not on an enclosed ship anymore Ex_ie _you can avoid me as I'm trying to do with you" I said over my shoulder, my back turned which I realized was a mistake. In the second I whirled around to face him I was trapped on a wall with Ex towering over me.

'Shit' was all that passed through my mind.

"Ya gotta a lot nerve ya little mink" he snarled at me,

"What the hell?" I said confused,

"You think you just walk around here like his little queen? Baiting me with your dark eyes, those snide remarks and your queen shit attitude? Your just asking me to jump you" He growled low in his throat as he dived in to kiss me, he captured my lips on the third time he tried, grabbing my chin to keep me in one spot. The kiss was powerful as the one was before, but the hunger in it was immense and it scared me. But want frightened me even more was that I didn't want him to stop. I kissed him back with equal vigor and I felt his smirk form against my lips. He had won……it reeked off him like smoke, I would not let him win me. I tore away but he somehow expected this because he pulled me back smashing me against the wall to emphasis his power over me. I had to get away, someplace safe, somewhere that I wasn't afraid. I hated being afraid. I threw a punch getting him off to give me just enough time to run as fast as I could in direction of my safe place, he would protect me like he did before. Master Turlus.

* * *

After I had calmed down and was positive that Ex hadn't gone after me, huddled in a corner in my Master's empty bedroom, I began to think. The way that kiss felt was different even through it scared me; I was intrigued that he could make me feel so warm with just a single gesture. I began to search amongst the shelves of his many books, this in the back of my mind. I came upon many books. 

_"Saiyan History: Through The Great War"_

_"Ultimate Power: Saiyan Training Tips"_

_"Great Kings Of Vegeta-sei"_

_"A Saiyan's Mind, Body and Soul"_ I grabbed it, the only one out of the four I hadn't read yet.

I settled myself on his bed, hopefully that I wouldn't be punished if I was found and began to read. There were many different pictures, a detailed pictorial of all parts of a Saiyan's brain. What part activated the ability to move, think and feel. Did you know there is an actual chemical in a Saiyan's brain that makes it bloodthirsty or have a strong sense to battle? No wonder my race are such tyrants, we fight because we love it. For some reason I wasn't that surprised.

My head titled to the side when I began to read about the body, there were many pictures depicting a naked Saiyan man and woman. Each part was labeled like the brain. The head, eyes, arms, legs etc. But I brought the book closer to my face, nearly at my nose when I saw what was called the penis. It struck a memory in my head, I had seen it before on an actual man.

_FlashBack _

_I was so curious that one day I followed Cades to his room, without him knowing (or so I thought) and watched him peel clothes off his body. My eyes widened and moved slightly forward in pure childish wonder, one of the few innocent traits I had left. My gaze didn't waver as I saw him step into the bathing device, water dripped down his skin and my head titled in confusion. What was that thing that stuck out of his body below his waist? It was like a long pole of skin, was that normal? My eyes were large in question, that's when his eyes turned to the window I was looking through and as he smirked his right eye came down in a wink. I felt my face go hot and I quickly got down from my place by the window and ran to my bed, after that I never followed him again._

_EndOfFlashBack _

So it wasn't just him that had the piece of flesh outside of his body it was on all Saiyan males. I was even interested in the female picture, there were places on a female's body I didn't even know I had. The clitoris was explained as the pleasure spot on a woman's vagina, used during intercourse to stimulate and increase an orgasm.

_'Intercourse?'_

I turned the page, in bold letters at the top it read. **"Sexual Intercourse". **I read with a need for knowledge. The picture showed the male on top of the woman, entering through the vagina area. I turned the page every way round, studying it, I had seen this before. Ex had been on top of one of the slaves when I had barged in demanding an answer to the sounds. He had been having sex with her, that's why he was so hostile towards me.

But in the picture, the man was kissing the woman? Ex had kissed me twice by now? But he already had sexual relations with that slave girl? Did the kissing mean he wanted me in his bed? I couldn't sort out my thoughts; they made no sense to me no matter what way I put them. Soon my eyes began to droop; I was relaxed on a comfortable mattress after a hard two-hour training session I began to feel drowsy. After 10 minutes of the words blurring together and forcing my eyes open I finally let myself fall asleep, forgetting I was asleep in my Master's bedroom.

* * *

Lightening struck bolting me awake; the room was dark as I whipped my head all around. I sensed someone near; I recognized the Ki signature of my Master. He bolted an open window shut, blocking out the rain and wind. Earth's weather was so confusing to me; I didn't know how rain could fall from the sky or electricity strike as quick as a snake to the ground. These storms were entertaining to watch however. 

"Finally awake I see" his voice spoke to me through the shadows,

"How long… was I asleep for?" I asked slowly, cautiously. I felt the book I was reading being lifted off me, his eyes studying it. My eyes began to adjust the pupil growing larger naturally in the darkness. I made a quick grab for the book realizing the embarrassing contents. But he simply pushed me back; I landed hard on his bed.

"Interesting choice of reading material" I felt his smirk crawl over my body like a snake "Now why would you care to know about sexual intercourse in Saiyans?" his head turned toward me for an answer, lightening cracked he showed no reaction.

"I found Ex…..when we were on the ship….." he nodded, I don't know why it scared me so much to admit what had happened to him, I wasn't the perpetrator. "He was….." I pointed at the book "With one of the slaves we had picked up" he tossed the book away indicating that he understood

"So because of your ever bountiful curiosity you wanted to know what he was doing?" he sat down on the bed facing me. Why was he interrogating me like this? I didn't want to answer more questions, so I put my head down nodding and stayed quiet. I heard the rain pouring down on the ship, my ears twitched taking in all the sounds around me, my tail swayed behind me in anxiety. I was nervous, I felt his stare penetrating into my soul, only he made me nervous like I was something not worthy in his presence. Maybe I wasn't?

I felt his fingers underneath my chin, raising my head to face him. It happened before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his. The lightening felt like it had struck my heart. I needed this, the connection with him, I had lost it for seven years and I finally realized I couldn't live without him. I needed him to love me so desperately I felt I could never drink, eat or move again without his approval. Was that not true love?

He gave no reaction for several minutes, did not kiss me back or show any recognition that he had even felt the kiss. He didn't love me? Was all I could think, I felt tears coming. What an evil man he was for evoking such emotion in me; I got off the bed blinking away the tears. Determined to escape his chambers before they came, I would cry them out in my solitude as I always did. Fortunately they rarely came anymore.

It took him two seconds to grab my waist and throw me down underneath him in his bed on his black silk sheets. He attacked my lips with not a hunger but power, Ex wanted me for sex pure and simple, my Master needed to control me with his overwhelming sexuality. I wished I had known this at the time.

He tore my Gi to pieces revealing every bit of flesh to his dark eyes, I still remember the icy chill of the wind on my skin, the window had not being fully latched shut. His kisses bruised my breasts as he suckled and bit but it sent tingles through my body full of pleasure and pain. I let a whimper cross my lips, he chuckled.

"So innocence but yet so filled with darkness you are Saoko" I didn't respond in words but I reached for the material of his shirt, he let me remove it. I ran my hands over his muscular chest in the way a first-born would, with curiosity and wonder. I felt each crevice between my fingers memorizing his body as if I was blind. "You're a lucky one you know? To have me to teach you the ways of the flesh," I silently agreed looking up at him as my teacher, my lover, my Master, even as my father. "My evil child" he whispered as I felt his own fingers began to weave their way around my body. I jumped when I felt them touch my vagina, I could help the sounds of wanting that came from my throat. I wanted more, this felt good, this felt right, to be with him as his whore, lover, daughter, or servant. It didn't matter to me anymore all I needed was him not to stop his assault on my body.

Lightening became a dull roar in my ears but the rain poured down more heavily. My skin was slick with sweat as his fingers worked me higher; I reached out for him for relief. He grinned and began to pump his fingers in faster, raising my moans, I was sure we were being heard outside this room. I was glad those around could hear us, let them wish they were in my position, let them fantasize about the things Master Turlus could be doing to them instead of me.

It hit me making me cry out in relief, pleasure and pain. I smelt the beginnings of blood, a numb pain throbbing below. But I paid no attention as I sat up to undo his pants; slipping them off I was greeted with his manhood. It was larger then the one I had seen on Cades and seemed to pulse with need. I wasn't sure it was going fit into my small entryway. I began to back up pulling the covers on me to cover my naked body; I was scared that it would tear me from the inside out. I had not questioned my decision to start this at the beginning but now I began to wonder how much of a fool I truly was. He let out a full-fledged laugh at the look of fear all across my face and in my body movements.

"You can't back out now Saoko, that would be cruel to leave a man at such a point of no return. Do you want to be cruel to me?" he began to inch closer to me as he spoke. I lessened my grip on his silk sheets but still I was hesitant. I didn't want to be cruel to my Master? I loved him, but I knew it would hurt I didn't want to be hurt.

"But it will hurt" I spoke in a hoarse whisper, he laughed louder.

"If you were with an inexperienced boy like Ex yes but not with me. Have I ever hurt you?" I heard a growl similar to that of a wolf in the back of my ears but I paid no attention, it must've been an Earth animal.

"No" I said like a disciplined child learning her lesson. I let him take me around the waist and enter inside of me. He was right so far it hadn't hurt except for a slight pain of adjusting to his size. I thought that was it I had been frightened for nothing momentarily disgusted in myself before he slammed into me hard and fast. No warning, no soothing words came as I cried out in pain, tears welling at the bottom of my eyes. My nails dug into his shoulders so deep small drops of blood came out of the half moon circles on his shoulders as I tried to find a way to ease the pain that had exploded inside of me. He didn't stop when I asked him to, he didn't slow down when I asked him too. I smelt the stench of blood beginning to flow from my vagina, was this bad? It had to be bad? I muttered the word blood as I held on to his shoulders. He was a big man and I was barely 5'2. He ignored my whimpers of pain and talks of blood so I assumed this was normal. I began to let myself go, to dig deep into the pain and find the pleasure that my Master was obviously enjoying. I let a moan cross my lips and he went faster, I tightened my grip. I laid myself down on his pillows; turning my head to the side I saw an imprint in the wall the size of a fist. I focused hard on it; it looked like it had come from the outside…was someone listening to our activities? I decided to investigate in the morning, for now I let myself be filled to the core. In my naive ness thinking he loved me that he cared for me in any other way except that of master and servant. I basked in his false showing of love, my first showing of love. I had become the devil's whore.

**I'd give anything to give me to you**

**Can you forget the world that you thought you knew**

**If you want me,**

**Come and find me**

**Nothing's stopping you so please release me**

**I'll believe **

**All your lies**

**Just pretend you love me**

**Make believe**

**Close your eyes**

**I'll be anything for you**

**Nothing left to make me feel anymore**

**There's only you and everyday I need more**

**If you want me**

**Come and find me**

**I'll do anything you say just tell me**

**Anything for you**

**I'll become you earth and sky**

**Forever never die**

**I'll be everything you need**

**I'll believe**

**All you lies**

**Just pretend you love me**

**Make believe**

**Close your eyes**

**I'll be anything for you**

**-Anything For You**

_By Amy Lee Of Evanescence_

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	20. Chapter Twenty Treason

**A/N: I have finally started writing again, school, sports etc. have been so crazy I wasn't able to keep up with this story but I hope this will keep you guys who are still waiting enough till I write again which will hopefully be soon. It is an easier semester this year but who knows what will happen.**

**Last Time:**

In the second I whirled around to face him I was trapped on a wall with Ex towering over me.

'Shit' was all that passed through my mind.

"Ya gotta a lot nerve ya little mink," he snarled at me,

"What the hell?" I said confused,

"You think you just walk around here like his little queen? Baiting me with your dark eyes, those snide remarks and your queen shit attitude? You're just asking me to jump you"

* * *

I felt my Master's fingers underneath my chin, raising my head to face him. It happened before I knew what I was doing; I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

I let a moan cross my lips and he went faster, I tightened my grip. I laid myself down on his pillows; turning my head to the side I saw an imprint in the wall the size of a fist. I focused hard on it; it looked like it had come from the outside…was someone listening to our activities?

**_Chapter Twenty - Treason_**

My eyes fluttered open, expecting my Master to be sleeping beside me but he wasn't he had not woken up with me or cuddled me close after we had pulled apart. I let my fingertips trail over the pillow where his head had slept that night; did I still have a connection with him? Was this really the right way to make him love me? Did it matter as long as he did? I didn't know the answers to anything of my heart's questions. I had never realized how painful it truly was, that girl with Ex looked like she was in ecstasy not pain. The deception of woman, such a powerful thing. I pulled the cover around me, letting the door open before I peaked out it was deserted. Quickly I dressed back in my normal black GI, the same one my Master had stripped me of the night before and ventured out to look for my new lover.

I began to get more nervous as I walked through the silent hallways. There was no sign of anyone. I began to walk faster till I broke out into a full fledge run, where was my love! I bolted to the window and let out the breath I had been holding for ten minutes, I saw him. We had landed on a planet and my Master was dealing with business. I opened the door, an enormous wind almost blowing me away. I walked up to join the group, my Master looked at me and smirked.

"Finally woken up I see" he purred,

"I was tired," I said back, I saw Ex's eyes narrow but he refused to look at me. Not that I cared.

"Alright Ex and Saoko you check the planet for anymore that are alive, if so kill them" I was slightly disappointed at his instructions, I wanted to be with him not Ex, but like a good girl I obeyed.

"I'll fly since you can't," I told him with cheekiness in my words, laughing at him for his lack of ability.

"Slut" he growled,

"What!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around

"You heard me" his voice low and husky, "Or more like the whole ship heard him pounding into you", my hand whirled around before I could stop it, at the last second forming into a fist. He caught it just before it slammed into his face. "Now how did I know you were going to do that" he smirked. Still gripping my arm in his, he pulled me toward him his lips crushing against mine. I felt his hands circling my body, making me feel….secure. But the safety I felt was torn away as Ex was grabbed and was slammed into the ground. Master Turlus's hand pushing him deeper into the ground, suffocating him.

"Who said you could touch her?" he asked as he lifted his face level with his.

"Fuck you" he spit a small bit of blood in his face. Master smirked; it was just what he wanted him to do.

"Yasme take her back to the ship the boy and me are going to have a talk" he told the soldier beside me but I shrugged off his helpless grip.

"I can walk back myself," I snapped at him, he gave me a disgusted look and walked on with me following behind. I looked over my shoulder, Ex now stood up facing my much taller Master trying to catch his breath. I had a lurking feeling in my stomach their talk would not involve the mouth. I entered the ship, letting the door shut behind me. I turned looking out the small window in the door, Master swung his fist bashing Ex into the ground repeatedly. I lost it.

My Ki burst from me uncontrollably, I threw open the door and charged at my Master. My eyes were red I didn't know what I was doing, the sight of Ex getting beaten was just more than I could take, he didn't deserve it for just kissing me. I saw Master Turlus's eyes flick to me with a split second of surprise in them. I jumped, flipping my leg into his face, he shielded his face from my attack but it sent him back a few metres. Ex stood there in amazement and just looked at me strangely. My tail unravelled from my waist and flicked angrily, I saw my enemy and I wanted his blood. Pressing my toe deeper into the ground I launched my body towards Turlus, but he saw me coming. He stood up; Ki forming in his hand it deflected me like a bubble. I flipped to land. My teeth began to lengthen; I could feel them becoming sharper and hungrier.

"What the fuck?" is all I heard Ex whisper before I launched myself once again. This time he meet me in the air, I ducked his punches as best I could but one good shot in the stomach and I had fallen through the air. But as I fell, I released a red lightening ball at his head. He easily deflected it, I braced myself for impact with the ground but Ex caught me and without a word began running off. But I wouldn't be taken away from battle the Saiyan in me wanted blood. I began to growl in protest. "Here" he revealed his neck to mine. I seized his face in my hands and bit down on his neck. I heard a gasp of pain from him before it turned into a deep rumble in his throat. Releasing his neck from my grip, I instantly began to calm down. My teeth shortened and I no longer felt so bloodthirsty, what is wrong with me?… But I had to get back to reality.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded,

"Away from that abusive fuck" his hands and face were bleeding and I could already see the bruising forming all over his body. Surprisingly as I looked back over Ex's shoulder, Master Turlus made no indication of moving and stopped all soldiers running off after us. I could feel the satisfied smirk from here.

A/N: I know short (seemed so much bigger in Microsoft Word?) but I hope you liked it, review if you wish.

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**


	21. Chapter Twenty One The Devil's Hand

**Skriverj: You have no idea how much I thank you for the encouragement. As soon as I read your review I wrote this chapter. So even through it's morbid and creepy I dedicated this chapter you, enjoy my fellow reader.**

**Last Time:**

I felt his hands circling my body, making me feel….secure. But the safety I felt was torn away as Ex was grabbed and was slammed into the ground. Master Turlus's hand pushing him deeper into the ground, suffocating him.

"Who said you could touch her?" he asked as he lifted his face level with his.

"Fuck you" he spit a small bit of blood in his face. Master smirked; it was just what he wanted him to do.

* * *

I turned looking out the small window in the door, Master swung his fist bashing Ex into the ground repeatedly. I lost it. My Ki burst from me uncontrollably, I threw open the door and charged at my Master. I saw Master Turlus's eyes flick to me with a split second of surprise in them. I jumped, flipping my leg into his face, he shielded his face from my attack but it sent him back a few metres.

* * *

But as I fell, I released a red lightening ball at his head. He easily deflected it, I braced myself for impact with the ground but Ex caught me and without a word began running off. Surprisingly as I looked back over Ex's shoulder, Master Turlus made no indication of moving and stopped all soldiers running off after us. I could feel the satisfied smirk from here.

**_Chapter Twenty-One – My Father, The Devil's Hand_**

I lay my head on Ex's shoulder, letting myself drift off. Not sleeping but letting my mind wander which was a dangerous action especially at my vulnerable state.

"Why are we running away?" my voice was low almost tired sounding, nothing like the usual command I have radiating through it

"Do you seriously need an answer to that question" his question was rhetorical

"Yes" I looked at him softly, this wasn't the effect he wanted from his question, I could tell.

"He treats us all like shit, maybe he favours you but I can see the mind fuck he's playing on you" I shook my head like a 2 year old not getting their way.

"No Master loves me!" I screamed in his face, instantly he stopped running. His hand came across leaving a burning sting in its place. The shock wore off in a few seconds, growling I tackled him to the ground going right for his throat. We rolled each other all over the desert type landscape. I wanted to prove to him that Master Turlus was a great man and my only true love.

"Saoko!" He yelled to me as he slammed me hard into the ground and pinned me underneath him. I stopped he had never called me by my first name before, it was always _Saki _or _goddess. _My eyes opening like he had slapped me again. "Why the hell do you let him control you like this?" my eyes narrowed at his comment.

"No one controls me" my voice becoming the normal menacing tone.

"Unless he's better at control then you right?" my eyes opened, that had hit hard. I shot my fist out at his face, he dodged it making it hit nothing but air. "Face it he's beating you!" He caught both my fists slamming them down above my head so I could not physically harm him in anyway.

"Your just jealous he's got to me before you!" I shot back, he didn't reply. He got up off me, feeling his body release mine. His back was to me as I stood up to my full 5'2 stature.

"Fine, you want to be his bitch I don't fuckin give a shit anymore" I listened to his gruff voice that if I let it wrap around me made me feel so…sexual.

"Ex you never gave a shit before anyways" I replied, his head whipped around his eyes were on fire.

"You think I didn't give a shit! I saved your ass from him beating you an inch from death for disobedience"

"My love won't beat me" his face almost looked like he wanted to laugh but not joyfully

"Love? You think you're in love with him?" I nodded with a dead sure attitude. "You really are one crazy bitch aren't you?" he turned his face away from me. "Look" he began as softly as his gravel voice could make him sound "When you know what love is come and find me"

"What, what do you mean?" he never replied, he ran off into the blazing sun. "EX!" I screamed but only the wind answered my question.

* * *

I walked back with my head down. My Master was standing in the same place as he had been before I had ran off with Ex 2 hours prior. 

"Master Ex he's gone" he didn't seem to care or even acknowledge the statement.

"Stay with me Saoko, till I let you go" I nodded yes, took his hand and we walked hand-in-hand back to the ship.

**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn **

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

_Chorus_  
**Somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours **

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

_Chanting_

_Music Fades Out_

**Evanescence – Before The Dawn**

A/N: Short but out quick. Hope you like it, review.

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Crucifixion

A/N: Finally I am updating again, I've been waiting for awhile to get more of this story written but school took over my time this year, I'll try to write as much as I can over the summer. Hoping to actually be close to finishing this story by the end of summer, but than again I cant promise with my schedule. Anyways here's the next chapter.

**Last Time:**

"Your just jealous he's got to me before you!" I shot back, Ex didn't reply. He got up off me, feeling his body release mine. His back was to me as I stood up to my full 5'2 stature.

"Fine, you want to be his bitch I don't fuckin give a shit anymore" I listened to his gruff voice that if I let it wrap around me made me feel so…sexual.

"Ex you never gave a shit before anyways" I replied, his head whipped around his eyes were on fire.

"You think I didn't give a shit! I saved your ass from him beating you an inch from death for disobedience"

"My love won't beat me" his face almost looked like he wanted to laugh but not joyfully

"Love? You think you're in love with him?" I nodded with a dead sure attitude. "You really are one crazy bitch aren't you?" he turned his face away from me. "Look" he began as softly as his gravel voice could make him sound "When you know what love is come and find me"

"What, what do you mean?" he never replied, he ran off into the blazing sun. "EX!" I screamed but only the wind answered my question.

**_Chapter Twenty-Two – Crucifixion_**

I lay in my Master's bed just breathing in the scent of him and our lovemaking, waiting for his return to our bed desperately. But another crossed my mind…Ex, I hadn't thought of him for days; a week exactly had passed since he ran off in the blazing sun. The image of hurt on his face, the one second of true emotion I had ever seen from him and I had made it pain. I buried my face in the dark blue silk pillow; I tried to erase it from my memory it tugged at my heart too much. I couldn't feel this no, I didn't want to!

I got up quickly and began to walk to the training facilities now maybe I could get the guilt out of my head. I quickly began training trying to get the feelings I felt out of my heart. I couldn't feel this, I just couldn't.

"GOD I HATE YOU!" I screamed red Ki forming around me, the dome began to shake glass breaking in the background. Something so simple could send me over the edge so easily but I could stand like a rock against those that pushed with all there might. I saw people running, screaming. My eyes looked straight across to my Master who stood in awe, my eyes blazed fire. My first look of true hatred at my one true love. "You took him away!" I screamed but the voice was not my own, the echo and boom could be heard far beyond this planet. He didn't speak. "What do you have to say for yourself! Answer ME!" My energy grew higher, higher then my little body could contain.

"Gaki…" he said trying to calm me down, but I wasn't in the mood for the child treatment. I shot forward faster then his eyes could see, giving him a straight fist in the gut followed by a knee to his chin sending him flying into the ceiling. My neck twitched to the side as I watched him fall from the sky, almost like slow motion to my eyes.

"Do I look like I am in the mood to be patronized Turlaka?" my voice boomed but had a low and menacing tone. He slowly got up his lip was bleeding, the blood coursing down his chin. I walked over slowly to him, my finger catching a drop of his blood. I placed it delicately on my lip. "The blood of my Christ and Devil", I swung my body around my foot connecting directly with his throat. "Crucifixion". He landed near the escape pod area but I continued to stalk my prey. My eyes blazed, the thought of his blood on my hands made me lick my lips with orgasmic pleasure.

"Saoko, I'm sorry but Ex wouldn't obey orders" he said desperately as he scooted closer to the escape pods.

"Crucifixion" is all I said as my hands began to gather Ki behind my back. The stake was in my hand, the burning hammer. Make him cry for centuries is what whispered in my ears. I will is all I answered.

"Where did this power come from?" I smirked at his pitiful whining.

"Crucifixion" my hand rose, the burning fire of death, rebirth and …..hope.

"Not today" his leg shot out tripping me, I fell forward into the open pod, it shut before I had time to scream. I felt the power of the pod begin to lift off, it shot off into the sky but my eyes still blazed. I pressed the emergency release and the door flung open I jump out into space, the flame of rebirth still in my hand.

"CRUCIFIXION!" I screamed and like a bullet to the brain the ball exploded the ship pieces. I saw no Turlus and as I floated off into the blazing sun, I felt that my sacrifice would bring forth the sun.

**_A devil in a midnight mass,  
He prayed behind stained glass  
A memory of Sunday class  
Resurrected from the past_ **

_Hold your breath and count to four  
Pinky swears don't work no more  
Footsteps down the hallway floor  
Getting closer to my door  
I was alive but now I'm singing_

_Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(Forgive me father)  
Won't make it right  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(You're guilty!)_

_A devil in a midnight mass  
Killed the boy inside the man  
The holy water in his hands  
Can never wash away his sins_

_Hold your breath and count to four  
Pinky swears don't work no more  
Put my trust in God that day  
Not the man that got his way  
I was alive but now I'm singing_

_Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(Forgive me father!)  
Won't make it right  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(You're guilty!)_

_Whispered:  
Whisper, whisper, don't make a sound.  
Your bed is made and it's in the ground  
x2_

_Screamed:  
Whisper, whisper, don't make a sound.  
Your bed is made and it's in the ground  
x4_

**_- Devil In A Midnight Mass_**

A/N: Very confusing chapter I'll admit, my friend read it and said it was like doing acid while riding a rollarcoaster, nothing made sense. Don't worry, I haven't gone nuts this will make sense next chapter.

_**DeceptiveInnocence **_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Lady In The Water

A/N: One of my quickest updates, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Chapter Twenty-Three – Lady In The Water_**

My body shook as I woke to the crash of thunder outside the flying ship, probably from turbulence. The room was dark and cold but beads of sweat were running down my skin. I felt his warm body beside me and began to relax at the memory of the dream that seemed so real I almost screamed out in my sleep. I snuggled back into his strong arms, something I was allowed to do only when he was asleep for fear that he turned over showing me his back and I would be sent to sleep on my own. I gripped his clothes so tight it would take a crowbar to release him from me; I had disrespected, fought, and even killed my Master. I needed to be cleansed. Reaching over I nibbled my Master's ear and blew on the wet spot, he slowly stirred turning over under me. Like a cat I crawled on top of him.

"Gaki……" he groaned, still half asleep. I ran my hands over his chiseled chest bent my head down and made my tongue lick around his nipple before I bit it making him suck in air. It did what I wanted, woke him up enough to flip me over underneath him where I belonged. I wanted him to ravish me, I wanted him to pound the image of his death from my memory, and I wanted to scream his name for more not to cry over his charred corpse. Not again, I gripped his back as his entered me swiftly clutching him not only to go deeper in me but also to never leave me. He would never leave me as long as I still needed him. I cried out, my head flinging upwards at the quick release of my fluids not only in my nether regions but tears began to flow down my cheeks. Master Turlus nipped at my neck before rolling off my body and eagerly going back to the slumber I had awoken him from. I turned over, not wanting him to see the sign of weakness that uncontrollably flowed down my cheeks. The image of his breathless body I couldn't take, I had killed thousands by the time I was 10 but just the thought of him…sent my emotions over the edge. I closed my eyes as I realized that I hated him for this overwhelming power he had over my soul, to make me cry at just the mere thought of his demise. But I was scared at what it would be like without him, the years after Tree of Might I felt like I was dreaming and had woken up on the sand his face in my vision. I was nothing without him.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of men running down the halls in maddening strides, I felt my Master whip the covers off himself, got dressed and ran out the door without even a glance at me. I sat up in bed. '_What was happening?'_ I thought and the ship rocked so hard that it threw me off the bed like a pile of dirt, I pushed myself up and quickly began to dress myself before running off after my Master.

The halls were in complete pandemonium and I had no idea why, pushing my way through as best I could, I realized where they were all headed, the escape pods. I screamed for Master Turlus to help me but I couldn't see anything from where I was, I stood at 5 feet exactly at 14 and most men around me were 6 feet and over. I decided I would just have to get an escape pod if everyone was in such dire need to get off the ship something must be extremely wrong. I began to sprint as fast I could through any empty space in the crowd, I could see men were beginning to fight desperately for the right to an escape pod. The sickening screams of men and the smell of burning flesh reached my senses, there weren't many left.

"Engine overload" the woman's computerized voice ran through out the ship's speakers "In 1 minute" I narrowed my eyes and began to ran as fast as I could, not caring anymore as I smashed through men's legs and hurdled dead bodies. I saw an empty one to the left and dived for it, rapidly I hit every button and felt more relieved as I saw the glass shut me away from the growing desperation of these hundreds of men. I froze as I heard the moans of pleading and nails scratching at the glass, but I closed my eyes and my ears as I pressed the launch button. I felt myself rocket out to space and before long I had a full view of the space ship. I could see fires had already begun to break out in several holes in the ship, I gasped as memories of my dream last night flashed before my eyes.

_"CRUCIFIXION!" I screamed and like a bullet to the brain the ball exploded the ship into pieces._

And with a vibration that weaved through my bones all the way down to my soul, the ship I had called home exploded in a fiery blaze like a candle flickered out in a blink of an eye. My eyes were wide as I felt the sickening pain in my stomach of guilt. I had dreamed of this the night before and all I did was snuggle in fear up to my Master, how could I let this happen! I screamed at myself as I smashed my fists into the ships panel but no longer could I berate myself as the familiar white smoke sprayed out of the panel in the space pod and I felt the welcoming pull of sleep come over me.

* * *

"Approaching Planet 319, Solar System B" my eyes groggily woke to the computers announcement, I pushed myself up to look at the coordinates.

"What! No not Earth!" I screamed, Earth was the last place I wanted to go. That planet held only the death of my Master in my mind; nothing good could come from that godforsaken rock.

"Landing initiated" it calmly spoke,

"What initiation! I didn't initiate you!" I bellowed at the computer, quickly I brought back up the coordinates. "Fixed path? Since when were the pods programmed to go to Earth?" I questioned to myself, was Master planning revenge on the planet that had brought him his first death? Or more likely the person, Kakkarot. God how I hated the sound and feel of his name in my mind and on my lips, it made me feel dirtied just at the repetition. I looked out the pod window and I saw the ground get closer and leaned back as I braced myself for the inerasable landing.

It was smoother than I remember it being before, feeling only a slight rocking motion. Reluctantly I pushed open the release button and stepped out onto the burning charred ground. Immediately I hovered as it burned my feet and I coughed when the smoke from the landing dug deep into my lungs. There was a slight fire under the pod as I flew out of the huge crater my landing had made. I rolled my eyes, '_Great'_, a day or two on this wretched planet is what my pod needed to recover so it could fly again. I doubt I would be able to stand that long.

Turning around I faced where I had disembark, it was a desert but far off in the distance I could see the green of trees and life. That was when an odd smell reached my senses, the smell of burning metal. My eyes bulged as I whirled around running towards my mini space ship, I could see the blinking of a red light the fuckin computer was in self-destruct mode!

Fire burst in my eyes, the vibration crawling through every inch of my body almost in slow motion before I was through backward, sent spinning to the ground. I hit the sandy blanket hard, I looked up to see nothing but smoke billowing from the crater.

My pod did not blow up,

Oh dear god my pod did not just blow into a million piece,

Tell me my only way off this fuckin rock did not just blow up!

MY FUCKIN POD BLEW UP!

I screamed to high heavens, jumped up and literally started to stump around in anger.

"Now what am I suppose to do huh!" I yelled at the sky "You really think I'm gonna live on this fuckin sorry excuse for a planet!" I signed to myself, the frustration temporarily satisfied. The forest off in the distance was worth exploring as I had decades of years now to live on this damn thing.

How could he just leave me! My mind suddenly began to turn to blame. How could my Master just run out of our bed and leave me to fend for myself! My eyes burned with anger as I flew towards the forest for shelter, food and water. This was my Master's fault, distinctly I remembered what Ex had told me before he ran off.

_"Love? You think you're in love with him?" I nodded with a dead sure attitude. "You really are one crazy bitch aren't you?" he turned his face away from me. "Look" he began as softly as his gravel voice could make him sound "When you know what love is come and find me"_

Was what my Master did love? Would Ex have left me to possible death and destruction if he was in that bed inside of Master Turlus? I didn't want to think of the answer because I knew in my soul Ex would have saved me before himself.

Lowering myself slowly, I scanned the forest with my mind, nothing more powerful than rodent here. Desperately I grabbed fruit off any tree I could see, not even caring if it was poison at this point, I was starving and I am a Saiyan. The juicy water of a mango flowed over my lips and I reveled in the feel of food in my stomach. I sat down by a bank of a small lake and drank the clear water as I stuffed food down my throat.

Once I was satisfied in hunger and thirst, the clear water looked so inviting I slipped off my Gi and dived in. I had grown over the years, not only in height but also in more female attributes. Breasts now heaved from my chest, still growing but there none the less. They were actually one of the most annoying things that had started to manifest on my tiny body. I let myself float in the river without a care for once in my life, eyes closed and naked to the sky.

I was training one day with one of Master's new soldiers, and I could hardly get my full arm around my breasts to punch! It was incredibly embarrassing and the man did not let this go without humor at my expense, so I tore him apart using my legs. Bastard. I ended up having to relearn several of my moves to accommodate these new molehills on my chest, quite annoying actually. My hair had also changed it had become fuller and darkened as I grew, the dark red of my hair blackened to the roots.

"Piccolo!" the voice of a man broke the silence and my relaxation, narrowing my eyes I dived underneath the water, my eyes and nose only things above. "Come on Piccolo I know you're here! Stop the mediating and come back, my mom cooked some wicked stuff!" he said to the forest, as I saw the scuffling of bushes, I panicked he was coming this way. Who ever this was, was not too bright because Nameks couldn't eat and baiting him with food wasn't exactly going to tug his attention. Quickly and silently as I could I dived underneath, leaving only a small ripple that I hoped he would mistake for a fish splash. Slowly I let myself sink to the bottom of the lake. "Piccolo, come on…out" he said as his foot stepped on my discard Gi, my eyes bulged under water, my clothes!

The boy's hair was golden and spiked slightly; he was taller than me but not giant. He had a simple white shirt with brown khaki pants on. He slowly bent down to pick up my black Gi, examining it. I rolled eyes underneath the water, trust me I'm not in there. I saw his eyes narrow, I could smell the stench of paranoia reeking off him. That was when the water began to enter my lungs, I couldn't breathe. I began to panic on what I should do, I couldn't stay under water or I would drown but I didn't want to reveal myself to this boy naked and wet. I had to fight him. I pushed myself up from the bottom of the translucent lake, forming Ki in my hand, his head whipped to my exact location in the water within an instant. How! I screamed at myself that was my gift not his! But I could not linger on this thought, letting the red energy fly from my hand like a torpedo let loose from a submarine it rocketed towards him. His feet firmly planted he moved his shoulder, like my attack was a bug on his shoulder. This angered me, never had my attack just been dismissed before.

I burst through the water, cascades of droplets flowing down my body. My opponent's reaction certainly amused me. His eyes bulged with childhood innocence at the sight of my female body, I guess he had not been expecting a woman to fly out from the water and attack him. He gawked with surprise as I flew towards him, smashing my fist in his face, he was thrown back too frozen by the sight of me to defend. Quickly I gathered my Gi but he was quick to his feet, my tail whipped and cracked with adrenaline.

"Hey you have a tail!" he pointed at me, I slipped on the Gi and before he could say another word, blasted away to the sky. I cursed when I saw him following my tail of red power in a golden flow of energy. I looked back more closely at my pursuer. I recognized him! The boy from Tree of Might, the one that turned into an Oozako…Kakkarot's son. I drawled it in my mind like a disgusting piece of filth in my mouth. I threw Ki balls back to slow him down but he smoothly avoided them.

"Stop! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he yelled to me, of course you can't hurt me idiot. I wasn't going to be found out by Kakkarots spawn that was the only reason I was running. I stopped flying, flipping over the boys head and flying off in the other direction. I spiraled towards the ground like a bomb ready to blow but still the boy followed me. I turned slightly so I was flying almost an inch above the ground, still he pursued me! I had to get away from him! The forest began to come back into view and I dived for the shelter of trees and bushes. Landing softly, I didn't stop to pause my breath coming out in quick gasps of air as I ran for protection of the trees. He landed in the exact same spot as me, quickly I pushed my Ki down as far as I could before it was barely readable. He seemed slightly confused at the sudden drop in power but this didn't delay him. "Please come out, don't worry I'm Saiyan too I'm not gonna hurt you" he said as he began walking towards the tree I hid in, high above the ground. I laughed a cruel laugh to myself, it wasn't that easy to make me come out.

That's when I was yanked backwards, a green hand gripping my arm. I turned to see the Namek, Piccolo had me in his grasp.

"Who are you?" he drawled, I struggled against him.

"Hey there you are Piccolo, careful don't hurt her" that filthy brat said to the Namekian. "I promised not to hurt her" he nodded in understanding, loosening the grip on my arm. I smirked, this was the opening I needed. Whipping my arm from his grasp, I elbowed him swiftly in the centre of his face. He grunted in frustration as I laughed swiftly running away off into the sky. I looked down to see Piccolo shaking his head at the boy as he gripped his arm, holding him back from chasing after me. Well at lest someone had some brains on this planet.

God I hate water.

A/N: One of my longer chapters yet, and I hope to keep the length like this. As I'm out of school I can put more time into my stories. Hope you enjoyed it.

_**DeceptiveInnocence **_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything associated with the show and creator. I do own this plot and any new characters._

_**Chapter Twenty-Four – Dreams**_

My body tumbled as I remembered the usual warmth of my Master, I was mad at him but still I needed him. I longed for his silky bed in place of the rock ground of this cave. But longing for him didn't help my current situation; I needed to find somewhere to stay other than this damp cave if possible. Who did I know on Earth? I saw flashes of black spiky hair and remembered when I was seven and extremely foolish. Getting up I walked out into the beautiful night, the moon shone down on me like a candle in the dark, my hands softly touching the leaves of the bushes as I thought. Prince Vegeta, 7 years since I had encountered him. I was older, stronger and more cunning. He was the only one I would even consider an equal to that of my Master, he would be perfect for my host. Reluctantly I admitted that I felt serene, the night on Earth, the only time of day I enjoyed to be stuck here but I knew the minute the sun broke, like a vampire I would be sentenced to the safety of indoors whether it is a cave or my own bed was yet to be seen.

Slowly launching off the ground I flew over the city at night, searching for the Ki signature of the Prince. The city was almost dead, a few people were walking around and I heard laughter that sounded extremely intoxicated but overall it was a ghost town. Turning on my back I floated through the night sky, closing my eyes I let the soft wind flow over me, almost lulling me to sleep, suddenly I felt the normal jerk of a locked on target. Turning over to face the front once again I shot off towards the bull's eye in my head without care of detection. I wanted him to feel me coming.

* * *

I landed on the top of a tree outside Vegeta's swelling, it was huge I remembered it from 7 years ago how I thought I would be lost inside its long hallways I believe the blue haired women called it Capsule Corps. I looked into the only lighted window but I saw the aqua haired women changing, looking away I searched the ground till black orbs stared into my equally as dark depths.

"Hello Prince" I broke the silence with a smirk,

"Your still alive?" he questioned with a mocking notion, I scowled at him darkly. "I would've thought with the way you acted as a child you'd be a naïve idiot like Kakkarot" he knew just what to say to send me into a fury. I dived for his throat at the insult of being compared to Kakkarot but he dodged easily, using my hands as my feet I landed and swung my legs back clocking him in the jaw.

"Who's the idiot now?" my eyebrow raised at him in a teasing tone, he straightened back up and gave a huff.

"What are you doing here? Earth isn't your home", he crossed his arms in his normal prideful way.

"And is it really yours?" I questioned back, showing him I could match with his verbal battle.

"You've grown, 14?" I nodded, he was obviously ignoring the question severely "You will be a proud Saiyan, now leave this planet" his back turned to me and suddenly anger erupted inside me. This was the former Prince of Vegeta-sei? Living on a planet with things lower than dogs and happily no less!

"What has become of you Vegeta!" no longer using the respectful name of Prince, "7 years on this fuckin rock has poisoned your Saiyan nature! You disgust me!" I screamed at his back but he walked on, my eyes darted to the window the aqua haired women peeking out the window. It was her. She's the reason for this change in Vegeta, this revolting change. "So which was it Vegeta that made you her lapdog, her money, this house or the sweet cheap fuck every night" within a second of it coming out of my mouth, his hand was at my throat squeezing without no hint of letting go.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand gaki" he hissed in my ear "Do not push me" the warning was sharp, clear and made me chill but not with fear as one might have guessed, an odd sense of attraction made goose bumps on my arms from his breathe on my skin. I wiggled in his grip and he smirked, taking the opening made by his cockiness I bent my left leg up and slammed it into the center of his face, he flew back in surprise, the wall stopping his descent.

"Fuck you, you disgusting piece of shit" I breathed out before I launched off more from rejection than pain.

Everyone was abandoning me! First my Master, then my home and now fuckin Vegeta! For some odd reason Vegeta hurt me the most because he stood in front of me and spoke it bluntly no guessing, he didn't want me around. I was no better than the dirt at his feet. I flew higher, that was it. I was done with kindness, done with companionship, they're all dead.

"You hear that you fuckin monkey! You're all dead!" I screamed to high heavens, I stopped in mid flight. A large grin spread on my face. Starting with that blue haired slut of yours. Vegeta you don't know who you're fucking with.

* * *

I watched the lights turn out at Capsule Corps from the safety of the trees outside, I could smell the stench of their fornication and it made me want to gag. Keeping my Ki signature low I moved along the branch and leaped to the top of the dome building, balancing like a cat. Moving one step exactly in front of me my eyes bounced the moonlight off them to light up my vision. I stopped till I felt them both below me sleeping most likely cuddled to each other like the world would end if they separated. It made me sick. I jumped turning in the air to face the building, my hands caught the ledge silently as I swung forward to land in their bedroom. I paused to let silence and darkness cover me before I looked up the bed was tousled and sleeping was the aqua beauty Bulma but no Vegeta. He must have learned the ability to fake his signature from Kakkarot because I had felt him in here. My head twisted to the side as I felt a new stronger power to my left, it was him training. That little bastard, I had no idea the power he had gained over the 7 years had grown that high. It didn't matter, he had left his supposed beloved alone and easy to attack. I stopped at the bedside and began to doubt my threat, did I really want to kill her? She was annoying, loud-mouthed and had taken someone from me but still innocence. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts, she was not innocent! She had trapped my Prince with her body and promises of a happy life but her intentions were evil!

I scooped her up in my arms softly but with that hint of a temper about to burst, I didn't want her to wake yet. I didn't trash the room, it looked clean and untouched as I launched off from the windowsill. It wasn't even five minutes before I felt his Ki skyrocket in panic and anger. He was quick in the sky but I had something to prove. Her blood would spill before him his punishment for saying no to Saoko Raiya.

Landing as softly as I could I run into the cave trying to keep my power unreadable but I knew he was on my tail. He was still a Saiyan despite his betrayal of his rank, this was his mate and he would kill anything that threatened her life. Maybe that was the reason I did this, did I want Vegeta to kill me?

But I didn't have much time to mull on this thought as I felt the ground beneath me rumble with power, Vegeta was here.

"Your in over your head gaki!" he yelled from outside I felt him enter the cave as I went deeper inside it. I felt Bulma start to stir in my arms, I put one hand on her mouth to quiet her when she woke. I heard the smashing of rocks as his full anger began to explode. "Give her back to me!" he screamed, I whirled around to face him 20 feet from me. Her eyes opened to reveal bright blue sparkling depths, she looked confused at her surroundings but soon began to wiggle and hit. I threw her down before me, my foot to her throat.

"I'll crush it Vegeta if you come closer, I swear I will" I spoke with a slight shaking to my voice, he noticed.

"Your not a killer Saoko" he spoke softer then usual, he was trying the sympathetic approach to the emotional women. I put more pressure to Bulma's windpipe, tears began to flow down her cheeks in fear.

"Oh really! How would you know! Ask me how much blood I've spilled before my sixteenth birthday! You don't know shit about me Vegeta! I've seen women raped before my own eyes since I was four! Committed multitudes of murders of people more innocence then this little bitch! So don't try to tell me what I'm not capable of!" I was frantic, emotional and out of control. I put more weight on my foot, she couldn't breathe. He began to walk towards me slowly, caution in every step. That's when I felt the salty taste of my tears. My hand wiped them from my face like they were a foreign discovery, my eyes penetrated his in hate. "How dare you make me cry!" I screamed, I brought up my foot and slammed it down as hard as I could. But the familiar crack of her windpipe was not heard, my foot hit hard ground. I looked over my shoulder at the couple she was huddled behind him, fear and anger in her eyes. My look was not of malicious intent but of realization, he loved her, he loved her and not me. Master did not love me like this, he left without a word or recognition of my presence. I did not know if he was alive or dead but I was sure he did not care of my well being as I did his.

"Vegeta what's going on!" I heard her demand, I turned to my back to them a signal of dismissal. Vegeta understood but his mate did not. "Why aren't you doing anything! That bitch almost killed me!"

"We're going women" without even recognition of her protest he scooped her up into his arms and left me to my own thoughts. My legs were shaking, my mind felt weak with the truth. Finally sure that they were gone, I let myself fall to the ground my head cushioned by my hands. I wanted to sleep, to dream of a better world. A place where my Master loved me like Vegeta loved his mate, where I didn't feel like his tainted whore, where innocence was more precious than gold. That place did not exist.

My eyes closed, my energy was slowly depleting and I prayed silently I would not wake up. But my dreams never did come true.

_**This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. **_

This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise you my heart,  
Just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me.  
This is what I thought,  
So think me naïve.  
I promise you a heart,  
You promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to…  
Sleep.

_**AFI – Prelude 12/21**_

A/N: I really love this chapter, I like the craziness of it. Well anyways I'll update as soon as I can, don't forget to review!

_**DeceptiveInnocence**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Fallen China Doll

_**Fallen Angel: Cry for Redemption**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five – Fallen China Doll**_

_My hand reached out to touch dark skin, they trailed down his mocha colored smooth skin. He gasped as my fingers trickled his member and I smiled at the satisfaction of getting this reaction from my beloved. We floated through space, breathing on our own need for each other. I could survive on this feeling alone, his lips all over me what more did I need?_

The tears would not stop. 2 hours had passed since Vegeta left and my waterfall seemed unstoppable. I was so incredibly pathetic, Christ even Megan deserved to kill me at this point. I turned to lie on my back facing the sky, it was beginning to lighten. The new day seeping through the dark. Why couldn't life be as simple as sunrise to sunset? There were no arguments, no feelings between the moon and sun each had a role and they played it. But no I was destined to this life of an emotional wreck, crying in front of traitors and being attracted to a human.

Gohan or Kangerto in Saiyan was an interesting character. I felt his power; he was much stronger than last time. But this strength was not normal, it scared me. The small dose of the sensation I got during our chase was enough to tell me not to fight him. He was more deadly then Vegeta and he was only a year older than me. I stopped my eyes closing, he scared me. Someone scared me after all these years…I couldn't help but began to laugh a far from happy chuckle, it was the laugh of a killer, a maniac someone who laughs at the cruel parts of life, even their own.

Who was I? A better question, what am I?

* * *

I entered Capsule Corps once again but my intentions were not hostile, I merely wanted a favor and after my episode I didn't know if he would attack me on sight or let me speak. I walked down the halls, searching for him. My hunt was successful. He was lying on the couch, eyes closed with her under his arm it glued to her waist like a crowbar; even in sleep he never abandoned her. I sat like a foreigner on a red cushioned chair and wiggled till it felt comfortable waiting for him to wake. 

"You have a lot of guts to show up here Saoko" his eyes closed but the mouth moved, apparently he wasn't dreaming.

"I didn't come to apologize" I said immediately off the bat, I was here for a favor not reconciliation.

"I hope not, you'd been a fool to think I would've accepted it" still he gave the demeanor of sleep and udder vulnerability but I knew if I took one threatening swipe at him he would have my head in a second.

"I need a ship, my pod was blown to pieces when I arrived that's why I did not leave as soon as I was able. My pod was set to arrive at Earth and detonate, I had no clue" I said in what I hoped was not a desperate tone.

"You want something from me, after you almost crushed the throat of my mate" he growled obviously offended at the proclamation of me asking for a simple act of kindness. He was right I was acting like a complete hypocrite. It didn't change the fact that I needed the ship.

"Yes"

"You really are a crazy bitch" I smirked,

"Flattery is not needed Prince. Look I want off this planet you want me off this planet it works out for the best in both our worlds" he didn't respond at first, mulling over my appeal.

"The key to the ship is in a locked cabinet in the kitchen, break it. Take the one on the far right, its small quick and has a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. Its also stocked with food and other supplies for up to 2 or 3 years" without even a second later, I raced to find the kitchen. The key in my hand felt like freedom, I would finally be able to leave this wretched place. I ran back to the living room, I wanted to say goodbye but I didn't know if it would be meet with gratitude or anger. His eyes opened to reveal a fire burning in his eyes "Now get the fuck off my planet" he didn't yell or even raise his voice but the power in his voice told me goodbyes and sentimental thoughts were not going to be exchanged and I was thankful for this one blessing.

I raced over the field faster then I had ever sprinted to the smallest ship in the back, pressing the button to open the ship I gleefully hopped inside. It was perfect inside. It was small but big enough to have a bed with a kitchen counter merely 3 feet between each other. It had obviously been designed with a certain Saiyan in mind. I didn't bother to search the rest of the ship; I would discover it as I shot off into space away from the Earth. Inserting the key into the ignition I waited for the computer to count 10 seconds down to launch. The aircraft rocked as the engines fired up, sending me high into the air. Finally I was leaving Earth; I looked out my window to see the sight of the blue planet. It was the direct opposite of Vegeta-sei's dark red and black suns, lush green forests and blue sparkling water showed what a beauty it could be, funny how no happiness could be fully found on its land. The Earth, a true siren.

_(Several Days Later)_

I was sitting back in my chair watching space go by. I hadn't found him yet, I had only been on the search for 5 days but it felt like forever. Where could my Master be? Where could anyone be? I wanted a familiar face, anyone even….Megan. I shook my head in mock disgust. But who was I really searching for, Ex or Master? Master of course! I yelled back at my head. Suddenly I was thrown back out of my chair and into the wall as the ship rocked.

"What the…" I raised my head, quickly getting up and heading to the control panel.

"Incoming transmission" the computer said, I pressed the button to accept. A large bald man appeared in the video feed, he would be human looking if it weren't for the large spikes coming out from each part of open skin.

"You have trespassed, speak your reasons" he demanded, I growled, cracking my tail in anger.

"Its not trespassing if you don't put up a sign didn't ya know?"

"A funny one! Well you'll be laughing to your death!" he closed the connection immediately.

'Shit, good going Saoko' I berated myself; quickly I began to put the ship into a faster speed rather than the cruising one I was on. Vegeta had so nicely forgotten to mention that this ship didn't have any defenses other than shields. My hands slide along the panel like a professional, setting shields and speed to the highest possible number. The ship rocked as they fired weapons hitting the sweet spots of the hull. I was falling, right into their dark blue planet. Then something caught my eye a button with 'Hyper speed' written across it, my eyes lighted up with the perfect idea. "Thank you Star Trek" I said to myself as I slammed my hand down on the button. Instantly I felt my stomach being pulled in six different directions, soon the gravity began to go my body became weightless as I floated to the top of the ship.

"Hyper speed deactivating", my eyes bulged, oh fuck. I fell from the ceiling to the floor but easily landed on my feet. It had just surprised me, it truly was hyper speed. Pulling myself up I began to check the coordinates and area I was in. Like normal space but the problem was there were no coordinates for this universe, I was in an uncharted space desert. But a purple dot as bright as an amethyst sprinkling among the black space and stars. Correction not a desert just a really really small galaxy. Having no other choice I turned the ship and sped off in its direction.

My ship wasn't in the greatest condition after taking several hits from that spiky freak, so my landing wasn't exactly graceful. Well it was a very graceful fall. I braced myself as I crashed but I never lost my footing. What meet my eyes was what I didn't want; as far as my eyes could see the planet was cased in purple gurgling slimy….….water. I signed in frustration; leave it to me to land on a planet overflowed with my most hated element. Then where the hell did I land? Reluctantly opening the door, it slid open and I looked underneath my ship. It was sitting on a patch of white dirt barely big enough to fit my little ship. Thank god for some luck.

Floating above the water, I dipped my tail cautiously into the depths. I screamed in pain like a cat, bringing my tail up to my eyes I winced as I saw the tip of my tail had been eaten off. Great it was fuckin corrosive. I wrapped my tail around my waist as I flew forward to explore, I didn't want any body parts near that shit.

The sky was like Earth's just darker, making a nice color combination between the sea and sky. The air smelled of death and I had a good guess to what took the lives of the people on this planet. There was nothing, I had flown for more than an hour and still no sign of any kind of life.

In the distance, something caught my eye a small dot of some kind of building. I got closer and it grew beginning to form into what a life size sand castle would look like and by the looks of the thing it seemed that the bully had already taken a few great kicks to it. It was crumbling slowly but still I approached it, I sensed someone there, someone familiar but I couldn't pin point who. Please let it be him.

* * *

I rocketed towards the castle faster than I've ever gone. I found him, I found him! Landing swiftly on the ground, I didn't stop to pause and look. I keep running, it was a huge palace with ragged wooden doors that stood 10 feet tall above me. I clutched the handles and threw open the doors. But what greeted me is not what I wanted. He sat on a throne at the highest pinnacle of the room looking down upon me, I meet his gaze with fire in my eyes. I didn't want him! He opened his mouth about to speak but I beat him to the first word. 

"Where the fuck is he!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, chains flowed off his chair to attach to something at his feet but I couldn't see what yet. His laugh only made me angrier, my eyes narrowed to black burning slits.

"My my my, what a rude way to introduce yourself in someone else's house. My name is.." but he stopped when my voice bellowed over his.

"I really don't give a shit who you are. All I know is I sense someone else other than your slim ball Ki so if you'll excuse me sir I have someone to find" my tone screamed power and condescendation. He smirked and threw back his head in mirth.

"Oh I like you, so fiery and dark. I'll love having you in my collection" his face turning from king shit to insanity.

"Collection?" I questioned silently to myself. He tugged on his chain to the right of him and I heard a sound of pain and a recognizable whimper.

"Say hello to my favorite doll, Megan!" my eyes held surprise as he lifted the bouncing blond onto his lap but she wasn't laughing in cruelty anymore, her cheeks were wet with tears of pain and fear her eyes screamed for rescue. But I held my stone face he didn't need to know that I knew her anymore than any of the other ones he probably had stacked in the back. "So what do you think?" the madman asked in glee. My expression held both boredom and disgust.

"I think your insane" but this response only made him laugh more, Megan was about to cry out. "Look you psycho I came here for someone and there not here so have fun with your dolls" I turned my back and slowly began to walk out, something was pulling at me to save Megan but I refused to let that part of me decide what to do next.

"Saoko! Turlus was here! He was the one who gave me to him!" I stopped in my tracks at Megan's words…..Turlus, my Master, the one who I needed but didn't want me. I faced them again, looking up in her eyes, careful to not let my want show too badly.

"Are you sure?" she nodded in desperation. The man laughed.

"Oh how wonderful you know each other!" he sounded like he was on the brink of an orgasm. I whipped my head to face him.

"You! Do you know of who she's talking about?" I demanded, I began to float up higher to face him eye to eye. My tail flickered in impatience.

"Black spiky hair, dark bronze skin. Powerful?"

"Yes! Where did he go?" I became more commanding as I was closer to my goal. He smirked, I had shown him a weakness.

"Why should I tell you? You've been so rude to me the minute you walked into my house" he turned his head away like a pouting child. I saw my opportunity, I grabbed Megan by the neck and pulled her towards me shattering the chains. I sensed it from the minute I came in that he was weak. I heard screams of joy and surprise, girls from everywhere started to run the feel of freedom taking over any sense of the barren wasteland outside.

"Cause I got something you want" his face turned from happy to pure rage in two seconds, Megan looked up at me with relief. Her arms came around my neck in a hug that actually felt genuine, this was not the same Princess Megan. "Look all your other toys are running away and I'm sure most of them would like to jump into that corrosive lake than be your fuck bunny. So tell me what you know of Turlus and I'll give you back your favorite one" all the relief and tension that had been lifted from the air dropped like dead weight back to Earth. Megan's head rose slowly in disbelief, she shook her head in a silent scream of no, I looked away from her pleading doe eyes to the madman.

"You would sacrifice a friend for information you're not even sure is true?" he asked with a wide smile, I didn't move an inch. He took that as a yes. "Well your little Turlus fellow paid her to me for directions to the Tarjania Universe, known to be a most chaotic place filled with ruthless killers"

"What planet?"

"Oh I don't know, he only wanted the universe, now that's all I know so give me her back" he stretched out his hand to receive Megan back but I hesitated. I would be condemning her to a life of torture and anguish as well as possible gruesome death. I thought of the way she treated me, the cruelty I had felt and my solemn vow to never be compassionate again.

"Saoko, please don't do this" she tried to desperately persuade me in her direction. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Ex but I don't deserve this. You don't know the fetishes the horrible things he's made us do to him and us" I looked down into her eyes, her sparkling baby blue eyes.

"I don't care" with that I tossed her back into the arms of this madman and turned away, ignoring the screaming that had immediately rose from Megan. I turned away quickly exciting ignoring the pain I could still hear from inside, I walked out, the loud slam of the large doors resounding in my ears forever. What had I done?

_**Curly blond,**_

_**My pale china doll.**_

_**Your tears touch my heart,**_

_**Can't you see the monster within?**_

_**The wolf in his herd of lambs.**_

_**See the past recall,**_

_**Try not to laugh as I fall.**_

_**Bite the apple,**_

_**Kiss the snake,**_

_**And reveal to me my true name.**_

_**Watch them trip and fall,**_

_**So pretty with a scream,**_

_**My pale china doll.**_

**_DeceptiveInnocence - Fallen China Doll_**

A/N: One of my darker chapters, this is the big turning point so I'm glad that's done. Now onto the next one.

_**DeceptiveInnocence**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Art of Manipulation

**_Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption_**

**Last Time: **

"Say hello to my favourite doll, Megan!" my eyes held surprise as he lifted the bouncing blond onto his lap but she wasn't laughing in cruelty anymore, her cheeks were wet with tears of pain and fear her eyes screamed for rescue. But I held my stone face he didn't need to know that I knew her anymore than any of the other ones he probably had stacked in the back. "So what do you think?" the madman asked in glee. My expression held both boredom and disgust.

"I think you're insane" but this response only made him laugh more, Megan was about to cry out. "Look you psycho I came here for someone and there not here so have fun with your dolls" I turned my back and slowly began to walk out, something was pulling at me to save Megan but I refused to let that part of me decide what to do next.

"Saoko! Turlus was here! He was the one who gave me to him!" I stopped in my tracks at Megan's words…Turlus, my Master, the one who I needed but didn't want me. I faced them again, looking up in her eyes, careful to not let my want show too badly.

"Are you sure?" she nodded in desperation. The man laughed.

"Oh how wonderful you know each other!" he sounded like he was on the brink of an orgasm. I whipped my head to face him.

"You! Do you know of who she's talking about?" I demanded, I began to float up higher to face him eye to eye. My tail flickered in impatience.

"Black spiky hair, dark bronze skin. Powerful?"

"Yes! Where did he go?" I became more commanding as I was closer to my goal. He smirked, I had shown him a weakness.

"Why should I tell you? You've been so rude to me the minute you walked into my house" he turned his head away like a pouting child. I saw my opportunity, I grabbed Megan by the neck and pulled her towards me shattering the chains. I sensed it from the minute I came in that he was weak. I heard screams of joy and surprise, girls from everywhere started to run the feel of freedom taking over any sense of the barren wasteland outside.

"Cause I got something you want" his face turned from happy to pure rage in two seconds, Megan looked up at me with relief. Her arms came around my neck in a hug that actually felt genuine, this was not the same Princess Megan. "Look all your other toys are running away and I'm sure most of them would like to jump into that corrosive lake than be your fuck bunny. So tell me what you know of Turlus and I'll give you back your favourite one" all the relief and tension that had been lifted from the air dropped like dead weight back to Earth. Megan's head rose slowly in disbelief, she shook her head in a silent scream of no, I looked away from her pleading doe eyes to the madman.

"You would sacrifice a friend for information you're not even sure is true?" he asked with a wide smile, I didn't move an inch. He took that as a yes. "Well your little Turlus fellow paid her to me for directions to the Tarjania Universe, known to be a most chaotic place filled with ruthless killers"

"What planet?"

"Oh I don't know, he only wanted the universe, now that's all I know so give me her back" he stretched out his hand to receive Megan back but I hesitated. I would be condemning her to a life of torture and anguish as well as possible gruesome death. I thought of the way she treated me, the cruelty I had felt and my solemn vow to never be compassionate again.

"Saoko, please don't do this" she tried to desperately persuade me in her direction. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Ex but I don't deserve this. You don't know the fetishes the horrible things he's made us do to him and us" I looked down into her eyes, her sparkling baby blue eyes.

"I don't care" with that I tossed her back into the arms of this madman and turned away, ignoring the screaming that had immediately rose from Megan. I turned away quickly exciting ignoring the pain I could still hear from inside, I walked out, the loud slam of the large doors resounding in my ears forever. What had I done?

**_Chapter Twenty Six – The Art of Manipulation_**

I felt remorse for what I had done to Megan but that part of me would soon fade away. I no longer needed my emotions because I refused to feel this pain anymore. Megan she was the source of my pain, the reason for my heart constricting in my chest. This could no longer happen I thought to myself as I flew off into the dark blue sky, this search for my Master was a tiring obsession and I finally made my decision.

That image of him running for safety away from our bed with no thought or cares for me, was what made me board my small ship and set a course for Earth. But not before I gave this planet a proper goodbye. Launching my ship, I floated in space above this desert planet. I opened the door to the top of the ship. Saiyin's I knew could survive in space for at least half an hour before they began to suffocate and burst. This is due to our bodies' strong capacity to take immense pressure and pain.

I floated up and out into the deep open space and closed my eyes. Never had I felt so serene as I did then at the feeling of this field of nothingness. This is what I needed, to void myself of that small connection of emotions I had with Ex, Master and even Megan. As much as I hated them, they still felt almost like a family.

My eyes snapped open. Family equaled dependence, dependence made me weak because I had a want to be near them. As much as they irritated me, I got used to their faces everyday.

But enough was enough, I shook my head, it was time to erase the first one from my memory. I gathered a dark red ball of energy in both my hands then I smacked my palms tight together before slowly bringing them apart. Electricity flowed through my fingers and the blood thirst began to swell. My fangs lengthened and my tail cracked.

"See ya princess," I whispered to the void of space. I spun around and sent the red electric ball flying towards the planet, a favorite attack of my Master's, as you will remember. There was a pause before I realized my mistake, the planet was going to blow and I was too close. Scrambling back into the ship, I searched for that hyper speed button to save my ass again but as I looked up in panic, the explosion filled my window and I went soaring through space.

* * *

My head was throbbing with pain and dizziness. Slowly I pushed myself up and felt the stickiness of blood on my lip. I held the back of my head making sure there were no injuries but when I began to sit up, I screamed in pain. My legs would not move, I turned my head slightly to see a giant beam of metal through the thigh of my leg. I began to panic in my head but I willed myself to calm down.

My head was throbbing with pain and dizziness. Slowly I pushed myself up and felt the stickiness of blood on my lip. I held the back of my head making sure there were no injuries but when I began to sit up, I screamed in pain. My legs would not move, I turned my head slightly to see a giant beam of metal through the thigh of my leg. I began to panic in my head but I willed myself to calm down.

I gritted my teeth and slowly began to stand myself into a push up position. The pain was immense and I was forced to stop half way through to breathe. Leaning myself on my forearms I lifted my legs as high as I could before I felt my leg slip off of the metal bar. I yelled in pain and my body dropped as I rolled onto my back, holding my bleeding leg. Ripping my other uninjured pant leg off, I made a quick tourniquet for the open wound. It would take some strength to walk but after about ten minutes of letting the pain subside, I began to raise myself with the help of a floating metal bar above my head. Leaning on my left leg, I surveyed the ship. Sparks flew everywhere and everything was torn to shreds as open wires and metal were everywhere. I hadn't even thought to look outside and be thankful I at lest crashed on a solid planet.

Slowly I limped to the open door that was flown off its hinges with jagged metal poking out every way like a cactus. That's when I saw a bright blue sky and lush green forests in front of me. Was I on Earth?

Could the control panel have activated hyper speed on its own? But then I spotted something in the distance, a figure jumping from tree to tree heading for me. My vision was blurry but I swore he had bright blond curly hair that seemed remotely familiar. I tried to float but the pressure of flying shot through my leg and I fell the few feet to the ground in pain.

Damnit he had seen me and soon a handsome face and curly locks covered my eyes.

"Ah! Hello la chat, it's a pleasure to see you again" big white fangs and teeth smiled back at me. My eyes half lidded.

"Cades?" I groggily spoke, the pain in my leg was intensifying. He picked me up, I was too hurt to fight him.

"Shh" he cooed and I glared at the sentimentality. "Don't you know that means go asleep?"

"My leg…." I whispered and he made a fake look of panic.

"Oh dear! We must whisked you away before you bleed to death!" and with a look of disgust at my obviously heterosexually challenged capturer he whisked me away among the treetops.

* * *

This man completely freaked me out. Now that's saying something in my basket case. He skipped around the room I had been laid in, like he was a rabbit in a garden of vegetables. Bad metaphor but you get my point, this guy was buck nuts happy.

I had been taken to a mansion of all places and laid on one of the most exquisite beds I had ever touched. The cream color sheets and white pillows were so soft I swear I would fall through if I gained an ounce of weight.

"Cades" I stopped him in mid folic, I was oddly satisfied when he frowned.

"No ones called me that in at lest 10 years" he spoke in a dreamy manner.

"It means vampire in Saiyin, why do you have a Saiyin name when you're obviously something else…" he smirked.

"I'm not human, so you can stop the Saiyin heritage brigade before you start" I glared at him for the disrespect.

"Then why were you on Vegeta-sei?"

"Ah yes.., your little time travel experience" I was taken back at his memory.

"I never did ask you how you knew about who I was, explain now" I demanded. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Saiyin teenagers" he breathed out "Alright I suppose I can share this information with you. I am a species that perhaps would be a cousin to the human race. I am Vampiric" he spoke with pride. An image from a book of a white fanged man biting a screaming women at night, flashed in my mind.

"Vampiric?" he smirked, showing me his deadly fangs.

"Yes, we have enhanced strength and speed then those of normal humans and we also have a high craving for blood" I looked disgusted at him as he smiled at me with glee.

"You're a sub species from human DNA?"

"I suppose you could look it at that way" he said

"You, are no more powerful then what your human blood will allow. Can you even form Ki?" I looked at him lower then a servant as he nursed my leg.

"I suppose you need to be technically alive to be able to form energy"

I let out a disgusted snort. "No wonder I couldn't sense anything coming from you. I never thought I would find a lower life form then human"

"Now, now Saoko there is no reason to be so cruel. Your going to hurt my unbeaten heart" he joked.

"Don't touch me" I spoke with malice when he went to adjust my bandage. He smirked a knowing grin.

"Now Saoko, do you think power is the only way you can win a battle?"

"Of course"

"Then explain how my species has survived for thousands of years?"

"'Cause you prey on the weakest things in the universe" I spoke in a way like this was obvious. He laughed.

"No, because power can only go as far as your physical being will allow, no matter what kind of being you are" I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped by an oddly manicured finger. "The other ends of the soul is what you need to know how to control"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mind games, my kitten, you have to get to the bloody heart if you truly want to destroy someone inside and out" I stopped with realization, a wide smile on his face.

"You're actually starting to make sense"

* * *

For the next two years I stayed under the happy wing of Cades. He taught me about the human psyche and focused on winning the mental battle as well as the physical. I trained of course to keep my power level up and continue to push my plateau even higher. As much as I had seen from the way Master acted, the art of manipulation was still a new concept for me at the beginning. The odd way society on Earth worked as for my plan I would need to mingle unnoticed and the most essential to my plans was my growth as a woman. The art of seduction goes hand in hand with manipulation and the true power a woman can have over the male mind. I learned how to create a fantasy to become whatever kind of women I needed to be for every single kind of man. I finally was truly dangerous now.

My arsenal for vengeance against Kakkarot was finally complete and it was time I stopped lurking in the shadows. It would not be long before I saw those blue skies of Earth and those joyful eyes of my target. Kangerto.

**DeceptiveInnocence**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Ghost

**_Chapter Twenty Seven - Ghost_**

My ship rocketed towards Earth, this time it was no mistaking the course I intended to take. I wanted to see those green forests again, fields filled with memories as delicate as the peaches that grow on the trees. I wanted to see those memories forgotten and see the people run as the river runs red with the blood of my adversary. It was finally time to plant the first seed of deception, ten years after my first step on to this wretched soil.

* * *

The school bells rang with an annoying sound that only meant to all around me to flood indoors. I quickly followed suit as I scanned for my prey among the many faces. They all looked the same to me; different hair, eyes but they all felt the same way, compliant and worthless. Shoving past all the ruckus of people, I quickly made it to the room where my class was supposed to be placed in. I gave the note from the principal to the residing teacher and he introduced me, this time I wasn't hiding.

"Class, settle down" the teacher began, "We have a new transfer student, her name is Saoko Raiya, now she's just moved to a very different environment then what she's used to so please make her feel welcome".

I scanned the class for the face that I was looking for and found him two rows down from the top, with his head resting in his hand. He had cut his hair shorter, properly in an effort to separate himself from his father, they looked so much alike but I still preferred it long. A girl was sitting beside him with black pig-tailed hair, she whispered to him behind her hand. He smiled with a little giggle; this made me narrow my eyes as jealously flowed through my eyes, making my Ki spark a little bit. The minute it hit him, his face went serious, no longer so relaxed. Good he had noticed me, let's see if he recognizes my signature Ki from previous encounters.

I moved obediently without a word to my seat, which was in the top corner of the classroom, I was significantly above him giving me plenty of space to observe him in his every day activities. Plus I wanted to know who the girl was, I might have to remove her quickly they seem too close. My eyes narrowed as I thought to myself, I had to stay on mission, no unnecessary causalities that could bring attention to my signature. Vegeta would have my throat in a second if he knew I was back on Earth and it would wreck everything I had planned for the last two years. Was she really in the way of killing Kakkarot and his son? Or was I just strangely jealous? I shrugged my shoulders to myself, I guess we would find out, either way he dies. Reluctantly I settled into a very boring lecture on human philosophy.

* * *

"So where you from?" I jumped out of my daydream as we were walking out of class being greeted by a short haired blonde in a green tube top. I didn't respond and kept walking but she began to wave a hand in my face saying "Hello did you hear me?" after a few seconds properly, I responded with rolling eyes.

"Space", she laughed, apparently she thought that was funny. She put out a hand in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Erasa! And this.." she said turning to the three friends behind her, "Is Sharpener, Videl and Gohan". My eyes scanned her stupid friends, before stopping on Kangerto's face that suddenly became more serious.

"Ya hi" I responded with a slight wave, I never did have a lot of social skills.

"So where are you from?"

"I told you already, Space, now if you'll excuse me I got a bus to catch" I ran off before she could begin chattering my head off anymore, she reminded me too much of Megan. Her baby blue eyes still rang in my head as I thought of the fate I had left her too, a few years ago, but I let that slip away again into the back of my mind. My next move was the only thing I had to think of now. Observation was still at hand.

* * *

Crouched on top of the Son's rooftop, I resembled a small nimble cat perching for an afternoon nap, but like the panther in me, I was ready to strike. Keeping my ears open for any information I could use as to what was going on since I left. But all I heard was some really boring shit, I nearly fell asleep till my name popped up.

"Ya we got a new student at my school, name's Saoko Raiya, not the friendliest person I ever met but I think its just cause she's transferred from somewhere really different" Gohan mentioned over his normal bowl of rice.

"Really where she from?" his mom asked routinely, Gohan laughed.

"Every time we asked she would just say space and then run off, weird"

"Hey wait a second, you said Saoko Raiya?" Goku piped up, a red alert went off in my head. I got ready to jump into the next available tree top.

"Ya dad, what's the problem?" he asked,

"Well Vegeta said something to me a while back, he said." And in his best imitation of Vegeta's stern voice said "If you ever hear the name Saoko Raiya, come and tell me right away. So I guess I gotta go tell him right away hehe" Goku laughed with a scratch to the back of his head, got up from the table and began to walk out the door.

"Wait dad I'm coming too, I wanna know what's so important about this Saoko Raiya" Gohan hurried after him, the harpy known as Chi-Chi yelling something indistinct to me because I quickly flash stepped out of their sight and into Gohan's room through his open window. Locking the door and keeping my Ki down was all I needed to do, to prevent Chi-Chi from knowing if anything was amiss.

I walked around his room silently, running my hand over his blue bed sheets and the white painted walls. I wanted to know him, get inside his head, that overflowing power I saw at the Cell Games, I wanted to feel that….warmth and safety again. Slowly I opened his dresser door, finding a book filled with pictures, flipping through it I saw him and those three friends of his laughing and smiling, his arm around that shorter black haired one named Videl, I growled in response to the picture wondering if I should rip it apart or her first. I continued to flip through the pages, the years slowly fading backwards as I looked at the photo album, before I knew it I had flipped to a picture of me, Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi together as a …. Family, the banner in the picture reading "Happy Birthday Annie". I remembered that day not as my birthday but as the day that damn Prince betrayed me for the blue haired one, laying Annie to rest as he placed me in a faulty coffin. Foolish I didn't even recall that I was somewhat happy on that day… I was actually smiling a teeny bit.

Wind suddenly crawled up my back as light footsteps touched the hardwood floor, I jumped. I had been careless and let my memory take me so deeply back, I forgot what I was here for. He approached me slowly, my black hair flying from my face as I turned and looked up at Kangerto. The picture still in my hand, I was gripping it very tightly.

"Annie…….." he spoke slowly, I gave myself one second of seeing his smiling face eyes meeting once again with no words, and then I was gone, like a kiss from a frightened ghost, I was out of his bedroom and disappearing on the tree tops. The picture still clutched like a wrinkled ball in my hand.

A/N: Tell me what you think, I'm back in the mood of writing, so tell me if I should keep it going or not.

**- DeceptiveInnocence**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight Blood Moon

**_Chapter Twenty Eight – Blood Moon_**

My fist collided with the side of the mountain the minute I landed, the picture still in my hand. The side of the cliff face busted right open and rubble went flying everywhere making a larger noise then I had hoped for, especially if he was following me. I had a feeling through that he was too spooked by my presence to even move. This was not how things were suppose to be, I was getting to emotional, too connected to old memories. I hated him,

"You make me too human Gohan" I whispered to myself, and then my ears twitched. I felt him land. "What do you want Vegeta?" I huffed in anger, looking up at his smug face my hair flying out of my face thanks to the wind made from the velocity of my punch.

"Quite a punch, you've grown Saoko" he responded, I rolled my eyes and then turned my back to him. I didn't need this right now, it didn't matter if he knew I was here anymore he's not the type to tattletale to Kakkarot. But of course he appeared in front of me like a little pest. "You promised me you wouldn't come back to Earth, why are you here?" he demanded, I shoved past him.

"I'm surprised you remember me Vegeta, it's been nearly four years, I thought the old have trouble recalling" I spoke definitely, walking up a small hill that lead into the back ways of the forest. I heard him growl in response, making me smirk.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to decide to kill you without further notice", he said as he appeared in the treetop above me, I ignored his presence.

"Really? You're going to kill the last Saiyan female in the universe? That doesn't seem like a thing the Vegeta I know would do" I paused and he appeared in front of me like an annoying insect. "Or has that blue bitch taken the last shred of your Saiyan manhood away?" I grinned with laughter, before I knew it his fist had connected with my face and I went flying back into the mountain below. Rock fell all around me but I just laughed out loud.

"Finally some ferocity from the old Prince of the Saiyans, about damn time you threw a punch at me, I was beginning to think she had schooled you on only using your words to solve problems" my forearm coming up to wipe the blood tickling down from my lip, god this felt good after a long time of peace. I pushed myself up out of the rubble and gave a smug smile.

"For the last time, why have you come back?!" he bellowed, I gave him one word before I turned my back.

"_Kangerto_", I felt his Ki flash past me and I was slammed up against what was left of the rock face.

"What do you want with Gohan?" he demanded in my face, I smiled as I snuggled into him.

"Wow, you ever think I was just observing and not…meddling" I framed my words carefully, "You better be careful you know, your making a lot of ruckus Prince…wouldn't want anyone to find us like this would you?" my lips kissing his cheek and chin before I finally gave him a slight peck on the lips. I laughed as he back flipped into the air, floating above me. "So skittish kitty cat, look at who's the emotional one now?" his face held so much disgust it was amazing he could keep looking at me. "See ya later" I waved my hand with a quick goodbye turning my back towards him, I saw out of the corner of my eye two Ki trails heading towards us, yellow and blue. The Son boys were coming to join us. Vegeta turned to look at them approaching and I was gone in a swift movement, the leaves danced to the ground as the Earth felt my movement go silent.

* * *

My pencil tapped the pages of the book as I listened to the lecture today on the cultural effects of over the counter drugs. Every few seconds I would spy a glance down at Kangerto; his eyes once had not noticed my presence today. This annoyed me severally, it looked like nothing came out of my little visit to his room last night, did he think it wasn't real? Maybe he was hallucinating? I knew my skin was light but….

"Miss Raiya?" I heard the teacher's voice take me out of my imagination and back into the now hollow classroom. "Did you not hear the bell?" he spoke kindly,

"Guess not, sorry" I spoke quickly, gathering my books I made a quick exit. Unfortunately because I had spent too much time thinking in the classroom the hall way was now packed. Sighing in annoyance, I began to shove past people quickly to get to my locker; it had my regular clothes in it that I had to change out of every morning for 'modern' clothing. Well I guess clothing that wouldn't give me away so easily then my Gi.

"Hey watch it" I heard one person say as I made my way through the clump of people in front of me, I choose to ignore it before I found myself shoved up against a locker with several 'hooligans' surrounding me. I rolled my eyes as he held me in place; I looked down at his hands on my shoulders like they were filth. "I said watch it, bitch", I rolled my eyes and watched the ceiling trying my best not to allow this little annoyance to wreck everything I planned for so many years. I felt a slight sting as his hand came across to slap my face. "Hey I'm talking to you!" My eyes rolled back to connect with his, my mouth forming a slow grin.

"Wrong move", swift as a cat I grabbed his hand slowly squeezing. He cried out in pain as I felt a slight piece of bone give away under his hand. "What you can slap a girl? But can't take a little handshake" I whispered smooth as poison, as I applied more pressure.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a female voice yelled out, I let go of the guys hand as I faced the voice being the little women with my Kangerto every day, Videl.

"Nothing" I spoke quickly, the guy running off in the other direction nursing his hand, followed by his two buddies.

"Nothing my ass you broke that guys hand in one squeeze!" she proclaimed, I turned and walked away from her,

"Spying are we? How could anyone do such a thing like that Videl? I am well…only a frail human girl" I chuckled to myself as I left a befuddled Videl behind; things were finally starting to go my way.

* * *

I sat on the top of a swaying tree far off in the thickness of the wilderness that surrounded the son family home, my one knee propped up before me as I thought over my move. This Videl might end up being a problem if I don't use her to my advantage correctly. I'm not sure if Kangerto has feelings for her but I'm sure she does for him. I could smell it off her whenever she was around him like an odor invading my lungs every second of her existence. She needed to be dealt with quickly before she unknowingly creates a very perplexing situation.

I laid my head on my knee, my tail wrapping around a tree branch underneath for balance as I watched the sun set slowly forming the best course of action to get rid of the little distraction without Kangerto's interference. I smiled up at the moon slowly beginning to become full, my teeth lengthened slightly cutting my lip, my tongue shooting out to lick up the metallic substance. The blood red color covering the regular silver of the moon and I knew it was beginning to take its first effects.

* * *

Once again, I had gone another day with Kangerto completely ignoring my presence; I was following him and his little group of buddies when I heard Videl whisper to him. My ears twitched as I picked up their conversation, my black eyes narrowing as I listened.

"I gotta talk to you about that Saoko chick, you should have seen what I saw her do yesterday to that upper classman" she spoke quickly, I sped up to catch up without causing attention

"What?" he spoke with normal interest, I grabbed her swinging hand in my mine and gripped it with enough force to stop her in mid step without hurting her. She turned to look at me in confusion.

"Videl could I talk to you quickly alone?" I spoke sweetly and yanked her away before any of them could mutter a protest. But I felt his eyes in the back of my head and I knew he was getting too suspicious of my true intentions, just what did Vegeta say to them?

* * *

I slammed Videl hard against the bathroom walls grinding it into her skin; she gave a small whimper in protest and looked confused when she couldn't move a muscle under my grip.

"I'm gonna tell you this once and only once" I whispered in her ear, "You say anything to Gohan about what you saw yesterday, I will tear all the limbs from your body and watch the blood slowly drain from your body in laughter"

"Wh..Who the hell are you?" she demanded, "My father will have you arrested!", she spoke in protest, she lifted her leg to kick her way out, but I caught it with my one hand while still keeping her in place by grabbing her neck.

"Now breaking every bone in the lower half of your body would make things look a little suspicious, so you're off with a warning but don't worry, if you wreck this for me, I promise you I will kill you slowly. Same with that wretched coward you call father" I allowed slight slack in my hold and she wiggled away out of the bathroom, my eyes glaring into her back. Annoying bitch.

* * *

I landed in silence on the grounds of Capsule Corps, grounds I had hoped to avoid forever but yet again Vegeta held answers to questions lingering around my mind. I felt his Ki in the back of the huge dome building fluctuate, he was training meaning he would be in a good mood.

I made my way trying to keep my Ki down as low as possible as not to cause an outburst, I knocked wanting for once for this to be a peaceful meeting between me and Vegeta. The capsule training dome opened without another word and I entered with caution.

"You really have a death wish Saoko, cause you keep getting on my bad side" he spoke with his back to me, a towel around his bare shoulders and chest.

"I just want to talk, I thought you would be in a good mood since your training" I said leaning up against the wall examining the small training room with interest. The smell of his male scent began to work its ways around my body. I crossed my arms across my chest to hide any possible effects, I was here on business.

"Just seeing you wrecks anyone's good mood" he mocked, I rolled my eyes

"Funny man, now just answer my question, what did you tell to Kangerto and Kakkarot?" he turned to face me with defiance,

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here"

"Cause you wouldn't succeed" my chin matching his in challenge, he just signed with annoyance, throwing the towel to the ground.

"I didn't tell them anything that's gonna wreck your little shit plan. They told me they had come across the name Saoko Raiya and I told them to be careful"

"You didn't tell them anything about me? That I'm a female Saiyan or anything about my…record I suppose?" he scuffed, I noticed his fangs began to slowly poke through.

"What? Like your mile long death list of planets you've destroyed? No, I only talked to them for a minute, I sensed your Ki rocket when you punched that mountain and flew off before they could ask more questions". I stood up satisfied with the answer and was beginning to walk away when I felt a hand slam up against the wall beside me, Vegeta had suddenly become very close.

"Why did you choose to come see me on a blood moon Saoko?", his body slowly pressed up against mine trapping me between the wall and his increasing arousal.

"Why does that matter?" I whispered, a small smile on my face as his lips found my neck gently kissing and nipping.

"Bullshit, I can smell you", the nip became a stronger bite before his fangs sank in my skin. I sucked in air, his hand gripping my waist tightly as I closed my eyes letting the sensation wash over me like sweet honey, my tail coming up to wrap around his leg. I didn't know he would response this quickly and so heavily to my scent even on a full blood moon. Quickly I pulled his leg from under him with my tail making him fall backwards, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it…." I spoke, standing above him "But go fuck your own woman, you had your chance a long time ago" my tail slowly unwrapping from underneath him. I turned my back and a burning pain shot up my spine as I was thrown backwards into the farthest wall by my furry appendage, swiftly I landed, pushing myself off from the ground light as a feather. I growled as I sped towards Vegeta, it was cheap to use the tail like that.

We collided with a flurry of punches and kicks, my knee connecting with his chin at the same time as his fist hit my cheek. I flew to the ground in pain, quickly I twisted my body to land on my hands I slammed my foot into Vegeta's incoming stomach. Smirking I stood up from my stop to face a crumpled Prince rising slowly.

"I would love to stay here and kick your ass more but if we continue this, your little Son neighbors might notice two different signatures and I can't have that. So sorry but you and your hand are on your own tonight, plus this fighting brings up a few bad memories if you know what I mean" I spoke quickly as I saw him begin to think about another pouncing attempt. Being sure to lock the horny growling Saiyan in the training dome before I ran across the land exiting Capsule Corp property.

* * *

My hand covered the bite on my neck as I replayed the sensation of Vegeta's fangs in my skin over again in my mind. It really was foolish to go to him on a full moon night but then again, I always did like playing with fire. Maybe that's what makes this so fun, I laughed in mirth as I sped across the forest.

Trying to find a soft spot to sleep for the night, I decided upon the old cliff opening that I had been taking a shower under almost ten years ago when Kangerto and his father found me. Landing on the grassy hilltop of the cliff drop, I sat down hanging my legs over the edge. The time of Annie still haunting me in the back of my mind, the only time I remember smiling like that. Feeling nostalgic I pulled the old photo that I had crumbled into my pocket out of its hiding place in my Gi. The smile on my lips I couldn't comprehend why I felt so, safe.

The slightest air pressure change alerted me to another presence, I tilted my head down to slowly look behind me, my breath caught in my lungs, this time it wasn't Vegeta.

**DeceptiveInnocence**

A/N: Choosing to end there, review please.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine Hunter

**_Chapter Twenty Nine - Hunter_**

I didn't know if I should stay or run at this point, never had I actually come face to face with him, always I had observed.

"Saoko what are you doing out here?" Kangerto asked me, he began to walk closer but still I couldn't respond. I could hear his blood pump fast through his veins and his scent already had captured my senses. Damn it, a blood moon was not the best time for a first date. I faced forward as he became closer, I followed every movement with sick attraction.

"Nothing" I managed to get out, trying to sound as sweet as possible, he still thought of me as a peer not as a serial killer. Quickly remembering my tail and how easily it could give me away, I jumped up and faced him keeping my furry third hand out of his sight. I would just have to explain the Gi, something that would be easier then a tail coming out of my ass.

"Its pretty late, do you live around her?" he approached cautiously for some reason; he must have been sensing my surprise.

"I guess you could say so" I answered licking my lips and trying to ignore the pulsing sensation in the lower half of my body that was severely responding to his body coming closer and closer.

"I didn't know you were interested in fighting?" he spoke trying to make casual conversation; he looked as uncomfortable as I did. My fangs were beginning to make there way over my lip, the Saiyan in me wanted to pounce.

"Yep big fan of Hercule, just a souvenir Gi, thought it was cute" I spoke very quickly and politely and started to inch my self away from him so I didn't end up doing something I would regret later. God these damn hormones were such a bother sometimes, they weren't working to my advantage here. He gave me an odd look at the mention of Hercule and just shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry if I sound rude but could I ask you a few questions" he spoke sitting down and looking up at me to do the same. I panicked in my head but I sat down on the edge of the cliff beside him, trying to make my tail stop trying to wrap around his waist.

"No go ahead" I said looking away from him, trying to act normal.

"Do you know a guy named Vegeta?"

"Nope next question?"

"Ok um do you live on your own?" he said giving me a weird look,

"Yep" sticking to one word answers would make things a lot easier in the long run.

"Do you answer questions in any more detail then that?" he laughed, I smiled at him my eyes connecting with his for a brief moment, I felt his heart pump and I jumped up.

"Look I really have to go" I said, I couldn't take it anymore, my primal side was beginning to surface and that wasn't a good thing, yet. He jumped up immediately at my answer, proclaiming why, I just turned my back in response, that's when I froze. Shit.

"What…the hell" it was like a light bulb had just gone off in his head, time for me to make a swift exit. Pushing off from the ground, I flipped in the opposite direction I was in and sped off past Kangerto, red Ki flowing around me. I had to move fast, I wasn't even in the air for a second when I felt him coming after me just as quickly. "You're the unknown signature I've been feeling for the past two weeks!" he proclaimed as he sped up to match my velocity, I dodged trees as I tried to ignore his scent, increasing my speed to get as far away from him as possible. "Just stop running and talk to me!" again I ignored his protest as I landed on the ground thinking I might be faster on foot then him in the air. My legs moved as swiftly as a panther in the rain forest as I made my way into the deepest part of the trees, finally losing sight of him. Funny that I always seemed to run away from him, quite archetypal.

My breathing became more labored as I made my way into the thick bush of the forest; I needed to hide for the night. It didn't make sense to me how he could affect me like this, Vegeta sure I wanted it, I smelled him but I could control it. Kangerto I just couldn't keep the right state of mind whenever he was near me. Before I knew it I felt firm hands grab my wrists, pinning my arms to my side and a sweet mouth at my ear, man was I rusty.

"Now can we please stop this running and talk" I couldn't speak, he was too close. "You're a Saiyan?" was I guess his first question, he was calm but he hadn't taken the grip off my wrists. Slowly I nodded in response, my breathing became harder, how could he not feel it? Warm breath on my neck told me other wise. "When did you come to Earth, your signature is too familiar"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said back, surprised I could get so many words out at once. "Seriously Kangerto, you need to get away from me especially tonight"

"Why? And what did you call me?" I ignored his second question and spoke again.

"Do you not see the red moon in the sky? Are you not feeling slightly different at this moment then before you saw me?"

"Ya but its just adrenaline from flying" I shook my head in protest,

"Idiot, I'll show you then if you don't get it" I turned around looking up at his face, immediately he let go of my wrists as my hands began to move up his muscular arms to his neck. My nails leaving trails of possession on his skin. Just a little stimulation and I saw his eyes go heavy, a small growl in his throat. "That's why you need to get away" I spoke with definition. Willing myself to back away, I was pained as he did the same. All of me at this point had wanted him to listen to his Saiyan side tonight but it didn't feel right at this point. He scared me more than anything in the universe, he made me feel safe, he made me feel wanted just by the smell of his skin and that was unacceptable.

* * *

I was getting too emotional since I had landed on earth, I was losing it. My behavior last night was despicable, now that I had a clearer head on the matter. I truly was disgusted in every way possible with the person I was last night. I had assimilated myself too much, I didn't want to become like them, so out of touch with their true violent, beautiful natures. I wanted it back; I needed the blood back stained on my hands.

My arms encircled my legs as I saw the sun rise, not one second of sleep had I surrendered to last night. Waiting for the first pinch of golden glow to tell me that I was safe, satisfied that last nights feelings were just the blood moon working its filthy magic, I finally let myself succumbed to sleep. The sun was my friend more today then the moon ever was last night, funny how hypocritical my life was turning out to be.

* * *

My fangs lengthened as I smelt my prey, the lush humidity of the forest and the deep shrubbery gave me many places to hide as I watched it munch on leaves. Such a peaceful, majestic animal this doe was against the green of its home. My tail cracked in silent anticipation as I sneaked closer and closer to my next meal, I hadn't killed in a good amount of time and I relished in the fresh blood that was going to be on my tongue in just a few short seconds.

I lunged, the lioness gripping the neck of its prey in a lethal bite, hearing the bones crack and the ripping of flesh beneath her teeth made her cry with relief at the quenching of her bloodthrist. The sun was high above, burning against the backdrop of a broken animal and a powerful hunter.

The fire crackled before me as I cooked my latest kill, the feeling of power was back in my veins. The black mark was once again on my forehead and this time Saoko Raiya was not going to be so predictable anymore. My first attack would begin tomorrow; it was time I got some proper attention.

* * *

I floated high in the sky, waiting for the school bell to ring, I wondered slightly if he would actually try to kill me this time, I guess we would have to wait and see what little bit of that tiger I could pull out of him today.

It needed to be crowded, more causalities the better my appearance would feel. Plus I wanted to see just what these humans were made of when it came to defense. The ringing finally came and I waited for the bustle of human bodies to come out into the streets, a small red ki ball formed in my hands as I smirked at onlookers that began to notice me but all I saw were his black eyes widen in fear as he realized what was about to happen. I smiled with glee, my eyes staying on his face as I flicked my wrist. Within seconds rubble and dust were flying everywhere, the screams began and I nearly shivered as I felt whole again, this was my element. Immediately he flew to the falling building as the top part of the tower that I had targeted fell, holding up the broken part of the skyscraper to prevent it from killing people below. I saw him struggle as I let another fire ball go, a light one on the part he was holding just enough to make him struggle. I rose up behind Kangerto and admired his quick saving handy work.

"Wow, you're a quick little bug aren't you?" I whispered in his ear as I floated around to face him directly, he was looking at me with such anger I almost laughed.

"Why...are...you doing this?" he struggled with the building as more rocks from the building fell on top of his pile of rubble he was holding on his shoulders.

"Simply chaos, just a little social experiment Kangerto you can appreciate the notion, I just needed something to get back to...my roots" I could tell that my little tale didn't impress him as looked down at all the little bugs screaming and scurrying below me.

"Saoko stop this, its ridiculous!" he screamed,

"If you knew me, it wouldn't be that out of the ordinary" tired of talking, I flew off to create more havoc. Kakkarot hadn't shown up yet and I was purposely letting my ki signature pour out to the world but still he hadn't arrived. Probably was at an all you can eat buffet. But none the less I was having fun as I continue to shoot my red balls of delight into every open spot I saw on the ground. Unmoving bodies were starting to pile up and I felt him burst, turning around I saw him for a split second before I was in a crater in the ground, a hand around my throat. The now blonde haired Kangerto looked at me with disgust and regret. "You little fucker finally remembered how to turn into a Super Saiyan, was wondering how long you were gonna hold that rock and let me freely well vaporize your friends" before he could get a word in otherwise, quickly kneeing him in the chin, I pushed myself up on my forearms and kicked my two feet into his chest making him go flying out of the crater and into a pile of rubble. Bursting out immediately, I chuckled as he looked at me with such disgust.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the anger coating all his words,

"Just thinking about last night and how different your behavior is from then until now" I said slowly approaching him, he didn't attack and slackened just a tiny bit

"You were different too" his voice becoming more nostalgic, I let out a small chuckle,

"No honey I wasn't different, just horny" his eyes wide with surprise...and an opening, disappearing I side stepped till I was behind, electricity flowing through my right arm as I quickly charged it up. "Gotcha", was the last whisper in his ear as I ripped my signature electric attack into his back. His body flew as I heard his scream pierce my ears, this one didn't make me so happy.

"Gohan!" I heard as the whole crew had finally arrived, the idiot Kakkarot running to his son's side. "Are you alright?" he rolled him over but he was unconscious still alive. Suddenly this wasn't so fun anymore as I saw Kangerto's face blackened with dirt and blood. "Get him to Capsule Corps now" suddenly Kakkarot sounded like a leader. I watched the scene from above with my arms crossed, the enjoyment that I would normally get from this was not running up my spine. Finally Kakkarot's eyes saw me and I snapped my tail, baring my fangs in response but for some reason I didn't want to fight anymore. "You did this?! All these people could have been seriously hurt!" he screamed up at me,

"That's the whole point dumbass" I simply said, he lunged at me in anger bursting into Super Saiyan as he did, rolling my eyes I phased out appearing on a building far away. Before he has anymore time to find me, I jumped down quickening my run into the darkened forest hoping his son's health would prevent him from following me. Luckily, I saw him in the air looking and when he didn't immediately find me Kakkarot ran back to his son's side following the green Namek as he lifted Kangerto up, taking him away from the chaotic scene as ambulances and police sirens filled the air.

A/N: Read and review, havent got any feedback from anybody in awhile with this story, would appreciate one review.

**DeceptiveInnocence**


End file.
